


Catching Sparks

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is clueless, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Public Displays of Affection, Banquets and Balls, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fake Out Make Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Iroh and Kiyi Ship It, Mutual Pining, Random Beach Episode, Romance, Sokka Likes Shopping, Toph is a queen, Until it stops being fake, fancy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: Seven years after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Zuko is under pressure to marry and produce an heir. There's just one small problem - any time he shows any serious interest in a girl she leaves him with a flimsy excuse on her lips. Determined to get to the bottom of it he reunites Team Avatar and they come up with a clever solution - send Katara undercover as a bridal candidate to flush out the person responsible for chasing the others away.It's all fun and games until someone loses their heart.(Summary rewritten on 4/30/18 because the original one really doesn't do the story justice.)





	1. In Which A Plan Is Hatched

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a fake dating/fake engaged fic? (If you don't I suggest hitting the back button. This is probably not your cup of tea.)
> 
> Pretty much gratuitous wish fulfillment on my part. And perhaps others might enjoy it as well. I don't have too much more to write, so I'm hoping that feedback on this will spur me on to finish it. (Seriously, there's probably no more than five chapters left to write in the story.)

This was not the reunion that Zuko had been planning on. Seven years after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai and the world had calmed down considerably. But, Zuko found, when one ran a nation there was very little of a thing called free time. And unfortunately for him, what little free time he had was now occupied by what felt like a never ending parade of bridal candidates.

At the ripe old age of twenty-three, numerous court advisors had made it clear that Zuko needed to find a wife, produce an heir, and secure his line on the throne, lest someone get the idea into their head that Azula should take the throne.

Which circled back to what felt like a never ending parade of bridal candidates. There were those who demanded a strict adherence to tradition and that the future Fire Lady should come from the nobility of the Fire Nation. There were also those who felt that it might make the world at large feel better if his bride was foreign. The final camp were those who didn’t care if she was Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe so long as Zuko married and produced an heir, and quickly as possible, please.

This wouldn’t have been a problem, except like everything in Zuko’s life it was. Oh, he’d hoped it would be easy, but time and a difference of opinion on the paths of their future had driven a wedge between Zuko and Mai. They’d tried, of course, but his need to take care of his neglected country outweighed Mai’s need to spend time with him. That, and she found the political maneuvering of the Fire Court distasteful on top of not being particularly well trusted given her father’s past treachery against the crown.

They had parted ways, Zuko remaining to tend to his people and Mai disappearing into the Order of the White Lotus in an attempt to find a life that was solely hers.

Balls, soirees, parties, festivals…any excuse to throw eligible young women in Zuko’s path had suddenly become all the rage in the Fire Nation. He’d actually found a few women that he didn’t find utterly boring and enjoyed spending time with, until they’d all taken their leave. One said that she was homesick, another fell ill and had to return home immediately, another had only mumbled something in haste as she left.

Something foul was afoot and he wasn’t going to sit on his hands until the plot came to light.

Hence this reunion. His friends plus his uncle were cozily ensconced in his private sitting room, cups in tea in hand. There had been changes here as well. Aang stood on the cusp of adulthood at nineteen, a dark brown beard shadowing his jaw. Toph had left childhood behind as well, if the curves of her now womanly body were any indication. Sokka’s resemblance to his father had grown stronger now that he was twenty-two, and it wasn’t hard for Zuko to imagine what Hakoda had looked like as a young warrior. Suki may not have had Avatar Kyoshi’s height but she certainly had her presence when she walked into a room. Ty Lee was as tall and graceful as any of the dancers in the Caldera’s official troupe. Katara was of average height, he supposed, a pleasant balance of curves and muscle and youthful energy at twenty-one. Zuko also did not fail to note that she was sitting on the opposite side of the room from Aang.

“All right, Sifu Hotman,” Aang said with a frown and Zuko rolled his eyes at the nickname, “what’s going on?”

Iroh chuckled as he poured himself another cup of tea. His golden eyes were as lively as ever, but it seemed that his old body was starting to catch up to him as his movements were slower than they had been in the past. “I imagine it has to do with his current dilemma.”

Zuko groaned. “Yes, uncle, thank you.”

Chuckling, Iroh sipped at his tea. “I’ve heard that there’s been no shortage of eligible young ladies. I fail to see what the problem is.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Toph said, holding a hand up. “Let me get this straight, you called us here because your love life is a wreck? Sparky, buddy, what makes you think that calling us for help is a good idea?”

Rolling his eyes again, though he knew the gesture was lost on her, Zuko snorted. “Trust me, you’re my last option.”

“Ouch, that’s harsh,” Katara said with a frown.

Running a hand through his hair, Zuko started pacing. “As you know, certain parties here in the Fire Nation and abroad are getting….antsy…as I am still unmarried and without an heir. Fearing that Azula will make a claim to the throne if this continues on any longer, they’ve been pressuring me to choose a consort and produce an heir.”

“All stuff we’ve heard before,” Sokka said with a shrug. “So what’s the problem, is your winning personality not charming the ladies?”

“The problem,” Zuko said between clenched teeth, “is that as soon as I find one I like, they all go running for the hills. They’re homesick or someone has fallen ill back home and they have to go take care of this relative or they suddenly wake up one morning and decide that no, they don’t want to become the Fire Lady. One or two would be a coincidence, but this has happened on ten different occasions. I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with, but I can’t shake the feeling that someone is deliberately scaring my bridal candidates away.”

“That’s definitely a problem,” Aang said with a frown. “You securing your line is vital to maintaining the peace we’ve built.”

“Sounds to me like you need to pick a girl who’s not a total pushover,” Toph said as she picked at her toes.

“The candidates aren’t like you, Toph. They’ve all been raised to be proper ladies.” Zuko snorted. “Or rather unlike you they don’t see the benefit of throwing everything they’ve grown accustomed to away. They like their pampered and proper lifestyles.”

“Which means whatever, or whoever, is scaring these girls off is banking on you courting only proper young women,” Suki said with a frown.

“They’re the ones who are considered acceptable, yes. They’re expected to have all the proper courtly manners, political training, and social bearing of a woman who was raised in high society,” Zuko said.

“Maybe Ty Lee could go undercover,” Katara suggested. “She grew up in the Fire Nation nobility and she’s a trained fighter and she doesn’t scare easily.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I adore Zuko,” Ty Lee said slowly, “but absolutely nobody is going to buy us as a couple. Not even as a political move.”

“Ty Lee is correct,” Iroh sighed. “Whoever is behind this will not believe for one second that she and Zuko are serious.”

“So what we need is a serious contender,” Sokka said as he stroked his goatee.

“But where are we going to find a girl that meets all the requirements that people will actually believe Zuko marrying?” Aang asked.

Sokka’s eyes landed on Katara, who was staring at the edge of the tea table and frowning in concentration. “Well, let’s see. You need a girl who has, at the very least, some political clout. Someone that is stubborn and unlikely to run away from trouble. Dare I even say run towards trouble. I’d say the ability to move not only amongst the upper echelons of society, but also the poorer classes well. Someone who, should trouble land at her feet, be able to fight back.”

“Yes, Sokka,” Zuko said dryly, “but where are we going to find this mythical girl?”

Grinning, Sokka got to his feet and gestured towards Katara. “Ta-da! Daughter of the Chief of the Confederated Southern Water Tribe. Waterbending master to the Avatar himself. Personal friend of the Fire Lord. Defeated your sister when she was all hopped up on the comet and then saved your life. Stubbornly gets involved in things that don’t actually involve her and won’t let them go until she’s resolved them to her liking. Can move not only amongst the upper crust of society but is perfectly fine amongst the lower classes as well. And believe it or not cleans up quite nicely!”

“Sokka!” Suki hissed, reaching over and swatting at him.

Zuko looked at Katara who was shrinking in on herself in mortification. He crossed his arms against his chest. “And did you even bother to ask Katara’s opinion on this before announcing her as your choice? Because I seem to recall her number one pet peeve is people making decisions for her.”

Sokka turned to his sister. “Aww, come on, Katara,” he wheedled. “This is for Zuko! You’re the perfect candidate because not only are you a completely, one hundred percent plausible choice, you can’t leave a friend hanging. It would eat you up inside to walk away from this and you know it.”

Katara glared at him. “That’s beside the point!” she spat.

“Oh come off it, Sweetness,” Toph snorted. “The only other viable option in this room is me and nobody would take me seriously as a candidate either. Sure, you don’t have all the proper courtly manners but you’re smart enough to learn them, and while social stations in the Southern Water Tribe aren’t exactly like the Northern Water Tribe, not even the most hard assed Fire Court nobles are going to kick up a fuss over Zuko getting serious with the daughter of the Chief of the Confederated Southern Water Tribe. And if my history lessons are right, the Fire Nation still owes the Southern Water Tribe big time for what happened during the war. Marrying you is a political move that few people can argue against.”

“But Katara and Zuko?” Aang said with forced chuckle. “C’mon, they’re friends but can anyone actually believe them being romantically involved?”

“Oh I can,” Ty Lee answered with a large smile. “Their auras are so complimentary.”

“I don’t know how you missed it, Twinkle Toes, but during the war Katara was our group mom and Zuko was our group dad,” Toph said. “Honestly I don’t know how you didn’t see that the only person she didn’t mother was Zuko. He was the only one she treated as an equal. Well, once they started getting along anyway.”

Aang’s face fell.

“As is stands, a union like this would not require romance,” Iroh added. “Their friendship would be enough. If Zuko must be forced to marry, it is perfectly reasonable for him to say that if he cannot marry for love, then marrying a friend and ally is the next best thing. Katara fulfills both.” Then he shrugged. “Besides, they only have to look convincing. It’s not as if we’re actually asking them to get married. We simply need to ferret out who is behind this plot to chase away Zuko’s bridal candidates. They shall pretend to enter into courtship, and perhaps an engagement. Those can be broken. A marriage is more difficult to end.”

Aang shrugged. “I suppose.” He got to his feet, fidgeting with his robe. “I need to go check on Appa.”

After he fled the room, Toph groaned. “Tch, airbenders. I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“It is getting late,” Iroh said, looking at the water clock, “and this old body needs its rest.”

Suddenly everyone else was making excuses about the hour and how tired they were from the trip, leaving Katara and Zuko alone. She seemed frozen in shock, unable to move at her brother’s suggestion that she pretend to be in a relationship with Zuko.

“Um, Katara,” Zuko said as he sat down next to her on the sofa. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to help me with this. Really. Sokka’s suggestion wasn’t bad, but you shouldn’t feel that you have to go along with it just because he suggested it.”

She nodded and the band around Zuko’s chest lightened some. He hadn’t even been aware that the band was there until he saw her sitting mutely on the sofa after the others had left.

“Zuko…” she said softly, “how long have you been courting with the intent to marry?”

“Ah, about a year now?” Zuko said with a frown. “They were kind enough to give me a couple of years after Mai left to sort through my feelings, but they made it pretty clear about a year ago that enough time had passed and it was time for me to get serious about finding a consort and producing an heir.”

“Tell me about the other girls.”

“What about them?”

Katara shrugged. “Where were they from? How were you introduced to them? Things like that.”

“Oh,” Zuko said, cheeks heating. “Well, they were from the usual places. The nobility of the Fire Nation, of course, mostly introduced at official functions here in the palace. Um, girls from the Earth Kingdom nobility – a lot of them from Ba Sing Se actually – and the upper class of the Northern Water Tribe I was introduced to while I was traveling abroad.”

“Nobody from the Southern Water Tribe?”

“You don’t have nobility,” Zuko sighed. “Being as egalitarian as you are, the best we could hope for were the daughters of politicians and…”

“We’ve got a tribal council and all of the daughters are already married. Except me.”

“Katara, you know that I respect you and honestly there were times where I wished that you were amongst the candidates because I wanted a friendly face without an agenda, but we were all under the assumption that your affections were elsewhere engaged. You weren’t invited as a slight against you or the Southern Water Tribe. You weren’t invited because-“

“Because not even the Fire Lord can compete with the Avatar,” Katara sighed.

“Aang’s friendship is too important to me,” Zuko said softly. “I wasn’t about to throw it away over something as trivial as pursuing the same girl.”

“You’re probably wondering what happened,” she said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

“What! No, of course not-“

“Zuko, you’re still a terrible liar,” she teased.

“Okay, so I’m a little curious.”

“I suppose it’s not unlike what happened between you and Mai. Aang and I started to drift apart and before we could realize what was happening, the things I wanted and the things he wanted were so different and incompatible that we couldn’t make it work. I suppose the thing that sealed the deal was, well, we were incompatible. In…that way.”

Zuko looked confused. “What way?”

“You know,” she said with a vague gesture, “that way.”

He stared at her for a moment and then it clicked. “Oh. Oh!” He cleared his throat. “That’s…I’m sorry. Was he unable to, uh…”

“The problem really wasn’t him, it was me,” she sighed. “He felt things and I…didn’t. I tried, I really tried, but I never got that…uh…big moment, you know?”

“Actually yeah, I do,” he said with a wince. “You go through all the motions but…”

“No big moment,” she sighed. “After a dozen attempts without feeling a thing, I finally talked to him about it. At first neither of us wanted to admit that our relationship had changed, that we had changed, but I finally reached the point where I knew that lying to ourselves wasn’t going to do us any favors. So I ended things and went to Kyoshi Island to hide for a bit. That’s where I was when your message came.”

“So you haven’t been broken up for very long,” Zuko guessed.

“Only a few months,” Katara said. “Which is probably why he freaked out a little at Sokka’s suggestion. He still thinks we can make it work, we just need to take some time apart.”

“You don’t think you can make it work, though.”

“I went over every last detail of my relationship with Aang with Suki and Ty Lee and the general consensus is that our relationship is deader than dead. There’s no way to salvage it, even if we take time apart. What we want now, who we’ve become…we’re too different.”

“Incompatible.”

She smiled wryly at him. “Something you know a thing or two about.”

“Yeah,” he snorted.

“Anyway, about what Sokka said earlier,” Katara said as she got to her feet. “He’s not wrong. I’m the best candidate for the job.”

“Like I said, you don’t have to feel like you have to-“

“Zuko, you’re my friend and you’re obviously having trouble and Sokka is annoyingly right about me not being able to leave something alone,” she said. “We can work out the details tomorrow; just know that whatever happens from this point forward, we’re in this together.”

An odd assortment of feelings swirled through Zuko at that proclamation. Relief, anxiety, happiness, sadness…still, there was just something in knowing that Katara would have his back. Not unlike when he’d asked her to accompany him back to the palace to confront Azula before she could be properly crowned as Fire Lord the day of Sozin’s Comet.

“Are you sure…”

“I’m sure,” she said softly. “You deserve happiness. If there’s something I can do to help with that, I’m going to do it.”

Zuko let out a slow breath and nodded. “Thank you, Katara. It means a lot that you’re willing to help me.”

She smiled sadly at him. “Oh Zuko, don’t you know? This is what friends are for.”


	2. In Which There is Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko fills Katara in on the specifics, and his family is let in on the plan. 
> 
> In other words: exactly what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're expecting slow burn, this is not the place.
> 
> This fic was originally planned to be a short and goofy story with an excuse plot, which ultimately morphed into something much longer with an actual plot, admittedly with some self-indulgent trope usage. As such, things move at a pretty quick pace and occasionally gets a little wonky as a result. Despite some editing work it hasn't really come together in a way I'm truly satisfied with, but it makes sense and reached "good enough."
> 
> This also acknowledges the comics, but sparingly. It mostly uses characters and makes some references to what happened in them, but it's not really necessary to have read the comics to understand.

Morning sunlight streamed in through the windows as Katara studied her reflection in the mirror. She carefully pinned her loopies into the bun at the back of her head, turning to make sure they were even. As she gave herself a final once over, a sharp knock sounded at her door.

“Enter!” she called as she smoothed her hands over her tunic.

The door creaked as it opened, Zuko striding in like he owned the place. Well, technically he did own the place, the palace. Still, this room was considered Katara’s any time she came to visit and so Katara considered it more hers and less his.

“Am I late for breakfast or…”

“No,” he said as he stopped several feet away from her. “I just thought, um, we could discuss our plan in private before we had to join everyone in the dining hall.”

“What’s there left to discuss?” Katara asked.

“Er, I don’t know. Maybe you had some questions or concerns?” Zuko asked as he absently scratched at his cheek.

Katara took a moment to study him. The last seven years had seen him grow taller and wider. There was a faint resemblance to Ozai, but for the most part Zuko favored his mother’s side of the family in looks. His hair was done up in its traditional half topknot, his five point flame hairpiece in place behind it, the rest of his hair spilling down his back. He never favored the full robes that his predecessors wore, instead wearing a more ornate tunic and matching trousers tucked into boots, the elaborate shoulder armor that his cloak was attached to being the symbol of his status of Fire Lord along with his headpiece. Obviously he had official business to attend to after breakfast. Shaking her head, Katara mentally berated herself. Of course he did, he didn’t get to take a vacation just because his friends were visiting.

“I can’t say that I do. I think we covered the important stuff last night,” she answered. “Yes, I’m still sure that I want to help you out, and no, this isn’t a huge problem for me.”

“Just checking,” he said. “Shall we? If we wait too long your brother is liable to hunt is down and drag us to the dining hall so we can begin.”

“Oh, I know,” Katara said as she rolled her eyes.

She fell into step beside him, silent as they walked through the halls. After several minutes of silence, Katara finally broke it with a question. “I do have something I want to ask,” she said. “What exactly happened to the girls to make them leave?”

“I don’t have the specifics,” Zuko answered quietly, “but the servants talk. One girl was out enjoying the palace gardens and was nearly struck by lightning. On a cloudless day. They claimed that it was bad luck and a fluke, nothing more. Another fell seriously ill after a meal – rumor has it that something in her food was poisoned.” At Katara’s alarmed expression he held up a hand. “Not enough to kill her, just make her very, very sick.” He shook his head. “The women were never in danger of being killed; it’s more like someone wanted them to know just how dangerous the position of being my wife could be.”

Katara frowned. “So they were just trying to scare them off?”

“That’s what we’ve decided,” he sighed. “Katara, you should know that you’re probably going to be in some dangerous situations for however long it takes to flush the perpetrator out.”

She scoffed. “He says like I didn’t spend a year on the front lines of a war.”

“I suppose that’s one thing you’ve got going for you,” he mused as rubbed his hand over his mouth. “Having been on the front lines of the war something as paltry as a little food poisoning isn’t going to make you go running for the hills.”

“The perpetrator won’t know what hit them,” Katara said with a wide grin and Zuko felt a renewed sense of relief at the knowledge that she was backing him up once again.

“Zuzu!” a voice cried, pulling the two young adults from their talk. Looking down the hall they noticed a pink streak barreling towards them until it collided against Zuko’s legs, a small face buried in his stomach.

“Good morning, Kiyi,” he said as he affectionately patted his little sister’s hair.

Kiyi beamed up at them and then looked at Katara with open curiosity. “What’s she doing here?”

“Kiyi! Manners,” Zuko scolded and she hunched her shoulders in shame. “Master Katara and my friends are visiting for a while.”

“Are they?” a new voice asked.

Katara and Zuko looked up from where Kiyi was wrapped around her older brother to see Ursa and Ikem walking sedately down the hallway. Katara gave a small bow in greeting which was returned.

“Good morning, Lady Ursa, Ikem,” she greeted.

“Good morning, Master Katara,” Ursa answered. “Zuko didn’t tell us that you were visiting.”

“It was…spur of the moment,” he answered as rubbed the back of his neck. “Shall we continue on to the dining hall? There might not be anything left by the time we get there…”

Ursa and Ikem exchanged a glance, but only shrugged as they followed Katara and Zuko to the dining hall, Kiyi between them chattering excitedly. When they arrived they found everyone else already seated and engaged in conversation about what they’d been up to when Zuko’s summons came through.

“Goodness,” Ursa murmured as she looked around. Zuko hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that his friends were visiting – they were all seated around the table.

“Oh, good morning Lady Ursa!” Ty Lee said brightly. Since she and Suki weren’t on official Kyoshi business they were in their casual clothing, looking comfortable.

“Good morning everyone,” Ursa replied as she sat down. “This is quite the surprise.”

“Nephew,” Iroh said giving Zuko a meaningful look, “you didn’t tell your mother we were coming?”

“It, uh, slipped my mind,” Zuko answered sheepishly.

Iroh sighed. “You try to raise them well…”

Ursa chuckled as she reached for her tea cup. “Well, it’s a pleasant surprise. Of course Zuko’s friends are always welcome.”

Conversation was fairly trivial, focused mainly on Zuko’s schedule for the day. When Aang innocently asked how Kiyi’s lessons were going, the subject abruptly changed.

“I don’t like my lessons,” she said dramatically. “They’re boring.”

“But school is how you learn more, isn’t it?” Aang asked.

“Learning about history and geography is boring,” Kiyi sighed. “The only lessons I like are my firebending lessons.”

Zuko shook his head. “In case you haven’t noticed, this is a pretty common conversation at breakfast.”

“Kiyi, if you want to help your brother you need to learn history and geography,” Ursa reminded her youngest. “You can’t become a government official if you don’t have the proper schooling.”

Kiyi sighed dramatically and leaned back in her chair. “I guess.”

“Uh, how about I help you with your lessons?” Aang asked. “I’ve traveled all over the world, so maybe I can help with your geography.”

Perking up, Kiyi turned a hopeful smile to Aang. “Really?”

Aang grinned back. “Sure!” Then he remembered exactly who he was talking to and cleared his throat. “I mean if it’s not a problem?”

Zuko nodded. “You have my blessing and you can tell her tutors as much. Frankly they’ll probably be ecstatic for the help.”

“Yay!” Kiyi said, pumping her first into the air. “Hey, can you help me with my firebending, too?”

“Oh…uh…” Aang said, unsure on how to proceed.

“I’ll tell you what,” Zuko said, saving Aang. “Avatar Aang and I will both come and help you with your firebending. But only if you’re really good during your school lessons.”

Squealing, Kiyi bolted from her chair and tackled her brother. “Thank you, Zuzu!” she yelled before she started peppering his face with kisses.

“Okay, okay, I get it, you’re grateful,” Zuko chuckled as he pulled Kiyi back. “Now it’s time for you to get to your lessons. It’s rude to keep your tutors waiting.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Aang said. “I’m done eating anyway. I’ll see you later, Sifu Hotman?”

“Yes,” Zuko groaned, “and I told you not to call me that!”

Aang and Kiyi’s laughter echoed from the hallway as they darted out for the palace school room.

“You love it when he calls you Sifu Hotman,” Sokka said with a smirk, “and you know it.”

“But I will absolutely never tell him that,” Zuko said, “because then I think it’s safe to say he’d forget my name.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Ursa chuckled. “Antiquated, but sweet.”

“So what exactly has brought everyone here?” Ikem asked. “Not that we’re unhappy to see you, just confused.”

Iroh sighed. “I’m sure you’re aware of the issues Zuko’s been having regarding bridal candidates.”

“Seems like every time he finds one he likes, she ends up leaving for some reason,” Ursa answered. “There have been some very nice girls.”

Zuko looked around the dining hall, noting that there were no guards loitering and no servants present. Content that what would be said would be between family and friends, he continued. “I have reason to suspect that any girl I show interest in is being deliberately chased away.”

“That’s troubling,” Ikem said. “But why would someone do that?”

“Perhaps it’s a noble who’s specifically angling to get their girl of choice on the throne,” Sokka suggested. “Get rid of the competition until she’s the only one left.”

“Not a theory to be dismissed,” Iroh agreed, “and very much something that’s happened in the past.”

“It could be someone trying to destabilize Zuko’s reign as well,” Suki added. “If he can’t marry and produce and heir, it weakens his reign.”

“I have third and fourth cousins that the throne would pass to,” Zuko said. “It’s unlikely that it’s someone trying to put Azula on the throne, and even more unlikely that someone would try and put my father back on the throne. Most of the country sees his defeat at Aang’s hand as a divine sign that he’s unfit to rule any longer, which is lucky for me. It meant those that wanted to put him back on the throne were few and far between, and easy to find because they directly profited from the war.”

“So who are we dealing with? A dissatisfied noble or a politician plotting to get some power behind the throne?” Sokka asked.

“Or someone who is both,” Iroh sighed.

“So, um, theoretically speaking,” Katara broke in, “what would have happened if everything went the way it was supposed to? Iroh ascended the throne with Lu Ten as his heir and all that? What would Zuko’s marriage prospects be then?”

Iroh nodded. “A legitimate question. Royal marriages are almost always arranged. A daughter of a noble house is matched to the prince; a princess, such as Azula, could remain unmarried or she would be matched with the son of a high ranking noble, politician, or military officer. That isn’t always the case, though.”

“Oh?” Suki asked.

“I was a peasant,” Ursa said. “At least by birth. My grandparents on my mother’s side were of the nobility, but they left that life behind due to my grandfather’s work.”

“What did your grandfather do?” Sokka asked.

“Oh, my grandfather was Avatar Roku,” Ursa said with a shrug.

“What?!” came the collective yelp from the table. Zuko sighed and shook his head.

“They didn’t know, Mother,” he said.

“Well now they do,” she answered.

“Wait, does Aang know?” Katara asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Zuko shrugged. “We just decided not to make a big deal out of it.”

“Anyway, Ursa’s marriage to my brother was to strengthen the royal family’s bloodline by adding Avatar Roku’s to it,” Iroh continued. “Her lack of status was made up for because of her relationship to an Avatar. Back to the previous topic, Zuko most likely would have been in an arranged marriage with a daughter of a high ranking noble.”

“So what are you planning?” Ikem asked. “You didn’t just invite your friends here to help you brainstorm how to keep bridal candidates from fleeing for unknown reasons.”

“Actually, that’s pretty much why I invited them here, along with Uncle to help with strategy,” Zuko said. “However last night Sokka suggested that Katara pose as a bridal candidate and we could use her to flush out whoever is behind all of this. She doesn’t scare easily, she’s an excellent fighter who can handle someone who might try and get physical, but more than that, Uncle pointed out that she meets the requirements for a bridal candidate and is believable.”

“Believable?” Ursa asked. “How so?”

“Zuko’s under a lot of pressure to marry as soon as possible,” Iroh answered. “Being under such pressure, it’s plausible to assume that if he must marry and cannot do it for love, at the very least he can have a friend and ally by his side.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s logical,” Ursa said as her eyes studied the waterbender. The girl was fearless and kind, and surprisingly well suited to Zuko’s temperament. “It’s far more than any of his predecessors had, at any rate.”

“Add to that the political alliance between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe, it’s a completely logical choice. We just need them to act like it’s for real,” Sokka said.

Ikem nodded. “Playing the part will be crucial. The level of friendship you share is good, but if the people believe that there’s some genuine affection between you, all the better.” Ikem glanced at his wife. “Perhaps we should give them some acting lessons.”

Ursa chuckled. “Normally I’d agree, but Zuko’s never been a good actor.” She winced apologetically at her son. “Sorry sweetheart.”

“No, you’re right,” he sighed. “Katara’s my friend and that helps. I guess we’ll just have to get used to the idea of being a couple in public.”

“That’s where I’ve got ya, buddy,” Sokka said with a wink. “Sokka’s Guide to Public Displays of Affection.”

“Absolutely not,” Katara and Zuko said in perfect unison. The dining hall fell silent, everyone looking at the pair in surprise.

“Well that’s a very good sign,” Iroh chuckled. “However Sokka’s not wrong. Little shows of public affection will go a long way to convincing our perpetrator that you’re serious. Best you get used to it.”

Katara and Zuko exchanged a look. What had they gotten themselves in to?


	3. In Which Zuko is an Awkward Turtle-Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's not great at this whole PDA thing. It probably doesn't help that there's an audience critiquing his every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this yesterday but that didn't happen. Ah well. There's some good news, though!
> 
> Since volunteer hours yesterday were painfully void of anything to do (well, once I got past the initially assigned task anyway) I had time to sit down and do a rough outline of the rest of the story. The story will be seventeen chapters long. I'm currently working on chapter fourteen. I'll probably continue with weekly updates until it's all posted. Aiming for Tuesdays, but Wednesday at the latest barring some kind of catastrophe that takes either me, the internet, or both of us out. (Unlikely, but you never know. A road work crew severed a fiber optic cable a few months back and whole swaths of internet coverage were down for several days and everyone else had severe slowdowns. It was like going back to the days of dial-up.)
> 
> Finally, a big thank you to Eastofthemoon, Yuugao818, and Spiffinessabounds for being fantabulous beta readers and in the case of East and Yuu, great idea bouncers. I appreciate all the wacky conversations on Discord and both of you putting up with my somewhat neurotic world building tendencies.

Zuko grasped Katara’s hand in his, holding it lightly.

“Bzzt, wrong!” Sokka bellowed.

“You have to make it look like you actually want to hold her hand to be believable,” Ty Lee said. “Try again.”

Dropping Katara’s hand for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, Zuko let out a growl of frustration. “It’s just hand holding! Why do we have to practice it?”

“Because, Sparky,” Toph drawled, “I’m blind and even I can see that you two are a couple of awkward turtle-ducks!”

“Zuko, take a deep breath,” Katara soothed, her hand coming to rest between his shoulder blades. He tensed under the contact. “And tensing up every time you touch me or I touch you isn’t helping!”

“Sorry, I’m just…when people touch me I’m…I’m just not good at it,” he sighed. “Especially when I’m stressed out.”

“Again, take a deep breath,” Katara coached. “Just relax and remember that it’s me and that I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Right,” Zuko said, breathing in through his nose and then out through his mouth. He took several deep breaths and without him realizing it, Katara slipped her hand into his.

She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled up at him. “There, that feels natural.”

“Oh!” he said, looking down at their joined hands. “Yeah, that’s…not bad.”

“We’ll keep working on it,” Katara said, rolling her eyes, miffed that Zuko thought that holding hands with her was ‘not bad.’

“Let me see you two walk around the room,” Iroh instructed from where he sat at a pai sho board. Suki was contemplating her next move against him and Sokka looked on from over her shoulder. “Zuko will be expected to escort you to the theater and the market.”

“Wait, seriously?” Katara asked.

“All part of the proper courtship process,” Zuko sighed. “The people like to see me out in public with potential Fire Ladies.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of this being so public,” Katara said with a frown.

“C’mon, you knew this was gonna be in front of the whole country,” Sokka answered, looking up from the pai sho board. “You can handle it.”

“Right, it’s not like we’re kissing or anything,” Katara said with a nod.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” Iroh chuckled.

“Wouldn’t say what?” Aang asked as he breezed into Zuko’s private sitting room. He’d spent most of the afternoon with Kiyi. After her firebending lesson with both Aang and Zuko, Aang had taken her to see Appa and she’d spent the rest of the afternoon talking his ear off asking a million questions about the flying bison.

“Just getting Katara and Zuko comfortable with their roles,” Ty Lee said. “Now, let’s see the official squiring around town walk.”

“This, at least, isn’t out of the ordinary,” Zuko said as he held out his arm to Katara. “Just tuck your hand into my elbow and follow my lead.”

“Why do I have to follow your lead?” Katara asked. “Why can’t I lead?”

“Oh, now there’s a mental image,” Toph said, “the Fire Lord being dragged around by his future wife!”

“Fake future wife,” Aang corrected.

“Whatever,” Toph shrugged. “Still a funny picture.”

“I’m the Fire Lord therefore I lead,” Zuko said. “Unless you want to undermine my authority in front of my people?”

Katara had the decency to look embarrassed. “Right, yeah, don’t want to do that. Lead on, Fire Lord Hotman.”

Zuko sighed, but secured Katara’s hand in the crook of his elbow and led her on a couple of laps around his sitting room.

“Oh yes, that’s just fine,” Ty Lee said with a nod. “Of course that’s probably something Zuko’s had a lot of practice with.”

“Unfortunately yes,” Zuko said. “Anything else or can we mercifully end this and go get dinner?”

“One last thing,” Iroh said.

The room let out a collective groan. They were hungry, damn it.

“Larger displays of affection may be necessary. So, hugging and kissing. Let’s get to it.”

“Hugging isn’t an issue,” Zuko sighed.

“Oh that we can do!” Katara said as she practically threw herself against Zuko. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her and she snuggled against him. “Mmm, warm.”

“Firebender, remember?” he said, but there was a fond smile on his face anyway.

“Mmm, yes, that’s good,” Iroh said with a nod. “Obviously something you’re comfortable with.”

“Which leaves the kissing,” Toph crowed. “All right, time to pucker up!”

“Do they really have to kiss?” Aang asked with a frown.

“Hey, we’re not asking them to stick their tongues down each other’s throats,” Sokka said. “Just give her a little peck.”

Zuko and Katara broke their hug and eyed each other warily. “I suppose,” Zuko said slowly.

“Good, now let’s see it,” Sokka said.

Zuko shrugged before he leaned down and pecked Katara on the cheek. “There,” he said. “Now can we go get dinner?”

“That….” Iroh said, “was pathetic. You looked like kissing her was like kissing a badger-frog!”

“What!” Katara squealed as she rounded on Zuko. “I am not a badger-frog!”

“Of course you’re not!” Zuko said, holding his hands up as if they would protect him should Katara decide to lash out.

“Zuko, buddy, watch and learn,” Sokka said. He leaned down and gently nuzzled Suki’s temple before he pressed a feather light kiss to her cheek. She giggled and smiled up at him in response. “Just like that.”

Glancing at Katara, Zuko swallowed. “Alright…”

Katara cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to move. Zuko, however, seemed to be staring at her like he didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing.

“C’mon, Sparky, you can do this,” Toph said. “It’s Katara. She’s not going to hurt you.”

“Right, of course not,” Zuko mumbled. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again. Leaning down he nuzzled against Katara’s temple like Sokka had done to Suki and then pressed a gentle kiss against the apple of her cheek. He pulled away, his good cheek stained pink. “Better?”

“Mmm, better, but I wouldn’t advise abandoning practicing,” Iroh said. “You have to get comfortable being physically attentive to each other. People should see a spark of romance! They know you picked her because she’s your friend, but we are a passionate people. You’ll win the crowd over if they think you’re falling in love.”

“Just remember that she’s my baby sister and if you do anything that’s not in Sokka’s Guide to Public Displays of Affection, I have every right to play the Big Brother Card and beat the crap out of you,” Sokka said. “Now who wants dinner?”

Dinner was a lively affair, despite the pall hanging over Aang. Kiyi seemed to be able to break past the storm clouds hovering around him, peppering him with questions about his travels during the war. Everyone took turns telling stories about their adventures, though they were careful to gloss over some of Zuko’s early missteps.

“So is there going to be a party?” Kiyi asked after they finished telling her their misadventures in Ba Sing Se – judiciously edited at the end, of course.

“What makes you ask that?” Ursa asked, cocking her head.

“Well it always feels like there’s a party when Zuzu’s friends visit,” Kiyi said with a frown.

“It’s certainly true most of our visits seem to coincide with Fire Nation holidays,” Katara mused. “But this time we’re visiting for the sake of visiting.”

“But if I’m not mistaken, the summer solstice is coming up,” Iroh pointed out. “There’s always a festival for that.”

“Yes, Uncle, the party plans are already underway,” Zuko sighed.

“I do love a good party,” Aang said with a bright smile.

“As do I,” Iroh chuckled.

“I’m good with any excuse to eat,” Sokka shrugged.

“I’ll send a message to the kitchens tomorrow to prepare more food,” Zuko sighed. “Anyone else have something they’d like to add?”

“I think we’re good,” Katara said, shaking her head at her brother. “Though I have no idea what to wear.”

“Ooh, shopping!” Ty Lee said with an excited clap. “I know all the best boutiques! We can all get something fabulous to wear. On Zuko’s gold piece, of course.”

“Ty Lee!” Katara admonished. “We shouldn’t make Zuko buy us new clothes.”

“It would most likely viewed as inappropriate and wasteful,” Iroh added. “I, however, have a purse that’s nearly bursting and not nearly enough ways to spend it.”

“Leave it to you to find the loophole,” Zuko grumbled, but he was smiling.

“Perhaps we can take a trip into the city,” Iroh said. “Even you, nephew.”

“You know very well that I can’t just take the afternoon off to go shopping,” Zuko said in exasperation. “Even if things are slower with most everyone heading to their summer homes to escape the heat, I’ll be lucky if I can take a week off to spend at Ember Island!”

“All work and no play makes the Fire Lord a very dull man,” Iroh chastised. “I’m sure your mother would agree.”

“Oh no, you are not going to gang up on me to guilt me into doing things I don’t have the time to do. My evenings are free and I’m spending time with my friends then. Running the country doesn’t come to a standstill just because they’re in town,” Zuko replied with a scowl.

“It’s fine,” Aang said. “We have plenty to do while Zuko works.”

“Like take me for rides on Appa?” Kiyi asked.

“Oh, uh, well…” Aang hedged. Of course he’d love to take Kiyi for a ride, but he wasn’t about to do it without permission. He’d caught enough flak from riding the flying dolphin fish with her when she moved to the capital five years prior.

“So long as it’s after your school lessons and your firebending lessons, I don’t see why not,” Ursa said.

“Woohoo!” Kiyi cheered.

“I wonder where this adventurous spirit comes from,” Ikem mused as he watched his daughter turn her entire attention to Aang.

“She’s the great-granddaughter of an Avatar, that’s probably where,” Ursa replied with a small laugh.

“May I be excused?” Kiyi asked. “I ate everything I was served.”

“Yes, sweethart,” Ursa said. “Run along and stay out of trouble. Your father and I will be by later to tuck you in.”

“Okay,” Kiyi said as she slipped out of her chair. “Good night everyone!”

“Good night!” the dining hall chorused back.

“Ah, I just remembered one last bit of business that may be relevant to your interests,” Zuko said as Kiyi’s footsteps echoed down the hall. “The annual summit for the trade agreements is being held here this year, and in two weeks’ time.”

“Whoa, fancy,” Sokka said.

“It means your dad will be here and as usual there’s a large party to kick it all off and a large party to end it. We’ve moved past needing the Avatar to sit in on such things, but since you’re already here, perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad thing for you to participate,” Zuko said, addressing first Sokka and then Aang.

“And it gives you a chance to show Katara off in public,” Sokka said.

“He’s not showing me off!” Katara hissed.

“What Snoozles means is that it’s a good opportunity for you and Zuko to go public,” Toph replied. “Seriously, you’re not going to get a better chance until the summer solstice and that’s almost two months away. If you spend the opening and closing banquets as Zuko’s plus one, it’ll set the plan into motion that much sooner. There’s no guarantee that whoever is harassing Zuko’s bridal candidates will believe you two just hanging out. It’s not exactly a secret that you’re friends.”

“Oh, I suppose that’s true,” Katara said slowly. “But we’ll have to explain what’s going on to Dad. Don’t get me wrong, he likes you a lot, Zuko, but there’s a difference between a friend of my kids and a guy my daughter is dating.”

“Yes, I think we all agree that avoiding a potential international incident due to miscommunication is advisable,” Zuko said. “Do you think he’ll have a problem with it?”

“I don’t think he’s going to like it at all,” Katara sighed. “It doesn’t matter that I’ve passed my majority within the tribe, I’ll always be his little girl.”

“And this whole plot isn’t without risk,” Sokka added. “I’ll work on him, though, and if we have to bring up Boiling Rock, we bring up Boiling Rock. You helped break him out of prison, he owes you.”

“Besides, Sugar Queen is a waterbending master. She can definitely take care of herself,” Toph said.

Ikem and Ursa exchanged bemused looks. “Sometimes your stories from the war sound like something from a bad play rather than what really happened,” Ursa said.

Zuko sighed. “You have no idea.”


	4. In Which Hakoda Has An Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of Katara's family for the annual trade summit, Zuko finds himself staring down perhaps his toughest opponent yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday again? No problem!
> 
> So this chapter is probably one of the first to show signs of the fact that this story was originally intended to be no more than ten chapters. So again, this is in no way, shape, or form a slow burn fic. Also, the trade summit is totally a plot device to give Katara and Zuko an audience to be in a fake relationship in. This is where the totally self-indulgent trope usage comes in to play. Consider yourselves warned.

Greeting dignitaries generally wasn’t a nerve wracking experience for Zuko, but in all of the previous years, one of them wasn’t in a position to make his life hell on earth. They had all been justifiably cautious at first, leading Zuko to rely almost too much on Aang’s presence to smooth things over, but never openly hostile. Zuko had eventually come into his own as a politician and the other heads of state had stopped intimidating him years ago.

But now, as he smiled back at Hakoda, he was terrified of the other man.

Which was ridiculous because Hakoda tended to treat Zuko like one of his own kids.

“I have to admit, it’s rather nice to be here as winter creeps up on the South Pole,” Hakoda said.

Zuko nodded. “I’m sure. You might find it difficult to go home when this is done, though.”

Hakoda laughed, clapping the young man on the shoulder. “Well you’re not wrong. But I can’t just run off on my duties. I’m sure you understand that.”

“All too well,” Zuko sighed. “Anyway, your rooms have been prepared and I hope you enjoy your stay.”

Having sent Hakoda and his entourage – consisting of his second Bato, his mother and step-father, and his wife Malina – to their quarters, Zuko’s shoulders slumped and he shuffled towards his rooms. King Kuei wasn’t due for another two hours with King Bumi and Chief Arnook’s arrivals being whenever they managed to get in, and Zuko’s schedule was blissfully free to accommodate the arriving heads of state. Hakoda and the group from the Southern Water Tribe were the first.

Which meant between now and whenever the next group of foreign leaders should arrive, Zuko fully expected to be defending this crazy plan to ensure his happiness to Hakoda.

As it turned out, he only had to wait forty-five minutes.

And he wasn’t facing just Hakoda.

What Zuko expected: Hakoda would be absolutely angry and would forbid it.

What Zuko got: Hakoda looked disappointed, and it was Master Pakku who looked absolutely livid. Kanna, who’d accompanied the two tribal leaders along with Katara and Sokka, seemed more intrigued by the whole situation.

“The kids already explained your plan,” Hokoda said dryly as he paced the length of Zuko’s sitting room. “I cannot, in good conscience, allow this plan to go forward. Think of the danger Katara will be in!”

“I’m well aware of the danger Katara will be in which is why I tried to talk her out of it,” Zuko answered, glaring at her as she scowled back. “But you know how she gets.”

Hakoda rubbed his temple and sighed. “I do.” In response Katara went from scowling at Zuko to scowling at her father.

“I really don’t like this plan at all, but we’ve been unable to come up with a better solution. Out of all the women who have been in this position before, none of them have Katara’s experience. She’s a seasoned combat veteran, a world class healer, and not skittish enough to go running at the first sign of trouble. Whoever is behind these, these…pranks…is going to meet their match in her,” Zuko explained. “And once the perpetrator is apprehended she’ll be free to go on with her life.”

“I still don’t like it,” Master Pakku grumbled.

“I think you two artic geese are being ridiculous,” Kanna announced.

“You tell ‘em, Gran Gran!” Sokka said, clapping his grandmother on the shoulder.

“Katara’s past her age of majority, which means she’s perfectly capable of making decisions about her life without needing to consult you two,” Kanna continued, eyeing her husband and her son in equal measure. “She’s got more spunk in her little finger than the both of you combined. I don’t like the idea of her putting herself in danger but she was also on the front lines of the war. Compared to what she went through to make sure the Avatar was properly trained, this is child’s play! Besides, I don’t think either of you are giving the Fire Lord and his friends enough credit. It’s not as if Katara will be facing this alone. Sokka said that everyone will be staying here until they find out what’s going on. These kids ended a war. I think they can handle a scheming halfwit with little difficulty.”

Tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, Katara wrapped her arms around her grandmother’s shoulders. “Thanks, Gran Gran.”

Kanna smiled affectionately as she patted her granddaughter’s arms. “As it stands, she comes from sturdy stock. She’ll be just fine.”

Zuko looked around the room and tried to determine what the mood was. Hakoda and Master Pakku were still displeased. Kanna look irritated, but not with Zuko and Katara, rather with Hakoda and Pakku. Sokka was staring down his father and his step-grandfather. Katara was staring at the ground, a frown on her face. With a sigh, Zuko scrubbed a hand over his face. “I understand you’re reluctant to allow Katara to go through with the plan,” Zuko said softly. “This wasn’t a decision that was made lightly. However Lady Kanna is right, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, Ty Lee, and my uncle will be with us every step of the way. Never, at any point, will Katara be left defenseless.”

“Remember Dad,” Sokka said, “Zuko helped me break you out of prison. I’d say you owe him.”

“Sokka,” Hakoda warned.

“This isn’t the time,” Zuko said, turning a glare on Sokka. Not that he didn’t appreciate his friend’s help, but he felt like it was inappropriate for Sokka to bring up what happened at Boiling Rock in an attempt to get his father to go along with the plan.

The one thing that Hakoda knew for certain that Katara and Zuko’s relationship had been turbulent. While they’d become friends between their flight from the Western Air Temple and the end of the war, Hakoda wasn’t certain if they could be convincing in playing at being in a relationship. But what worried him most of all was the fact that it was entirely possible that genuine feelings would spring up and if it wasn’t mutual, the very real possibility of a broken heart and ruined friendship loomed large. It was the last thing that Hakoda wanted for either young adult.

“My reservations about this plan are varied,” Hakoda said calmly. “However my mother has a point, you’re adults and are perfectly capable of making your own decisions. That doesn’t mean that I don’t appreciate that you were willing to consult with me before going through with it. Does it lend credibility to your plan if I’m on board with it?”

“It does,” Zuko answered. “People will be more likely to believe it if you give your blessing. Though who knows, the drama of you saying no might sell it even better.”

Sokka opened his mouth, but he doubled over with an “Oof!” when Katara’s elbow collided with his gut. “If you start singing ‘Secret Tunnel’ I will freeze you to the ceiling and leave you there.”

“Like I’d sing that,” Sokka grunted as he rubbed his belly.

“I’ll give my blessing,” Hakoda sighed. “But promise me you’ll put a stop to it if it becomes too dangerous.”

“Absolutely,” Zuko agreed. “And thank you.”

Hakoda studied the young man in front of him. He’d grown a lot in the last seven years, no longer the boy who’d been crowned Fire Lord but a young man with grace and poise. A young man that had to fight for every bit of happiness he currently had tooth and nail, and didn’t have much to show for it. If Katara could help him find whoever was actively working against his happiness, it wasn’t Hakoda’s place to get in the way.

With a nod, Hakoda dismissed himself from the room, Master Pakku and Kanna trailing behind. Sokka sighed as he ran a hand over his hair. “Well that could have gone better.”

Zuko glared at him. “You think?”

“Hey man, I was only trying help,” Sokka said, putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Well at least they’re on board,” Katara cut in, breaking up a fight before it could even begin. “Zuko, what’s the plan, exactly?”

With a sigh, Zuko sat down on one of the settees. “Well, you’ll be my official escort to the dinner tomorrow night,” he explained. “You’ll be seated next to me, and when it’s time for dancing you and I will have the first dance to open the dance floor. You won’t have to spend the entire night hanging on my elbow and looking pretty, but that’s definitely part of it.”

Katara frowned. “Wait, I’m nothing more than something to look pretty on your arm?”

“Traditionally, that’s what the Fire Lady is. I mean in the last few generations there have been moves to get the Fire Ladies more involved with government, with things like schools, museums, houses of healing, orphanages…” He sighed. “I know it’s not something that particularly interests you.”

“I can’t say that I’m thrilled to be seen as nothing more than a decoration to hang off your arm,” Katara said, “but it’s only temporary, so I guess I’ll deal with it. Besides, it sounds like whoever does eventually marry you will have a lot more responsibilities than they’re used to. It certainly sounds like these gentle bred women they’re pushing on you might not be able to do all that’s asked of them.”

“Well, managing funding for schools, museums, houses of healing, orphanages, and other charitable ventures isn’t for the faint of heart, especially as things are now,” Zuko sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “And admittedly that’s why a few of the bridal candidates ultimately bowed out. When they realized that they wouldn’t be able to just sit around and look pretty or spend the day on petty indulgences they decided to leave. Those that felt they could handle it – mostly the daughters of wealthy merchants who may have been taught a thing or two about the family business – were chased off by more devious tactics.”

“Man, sounds like Katara would actually be the ideal candidate beyond just cementing a political alliance between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe,” Sokka said as he looked between his friend and his sister. “I’m assuming that the Fire Lady also played hostess to visiting foreign dignitaries and heads of state.”

“Exactly,” Zuko said. “To be honest my goal has been trying to find someone as much like Katara as possible, because I figured she’d never agree to this for real.”

“I like you, Zuko,” Katara said with a smile, “but I don’t think I like you like that.”

Zuko hummed in agreement. “As I said a few weeks ago, I had thought you and Aang were still together, but honestly I don’t know how I’d handle the certain awkwardness that would come from starting up a courtship. Faking it is well and good, there’s an end date attached.”

“Exactly,” Katara said with a nod. “And I’m always willing to help a friend out. So what’s the opening dance for tomorrow?”

“Glad you asked,” Zuko said. “I’ve still got about an hour until King Kuei arrives. Fancy a dance lesson?”

Sokka plopped down on a settee and grinned. “Oh this I have to watch.”

Perhaps it was her nature as a waterbender, but Katara picked up the steps to the traditional Fire Nation dance quickly. Privately Zuko had always mused that waterbending looked more like dancing and less like fighting with its graceful and fluid movements. Traditional Fire Nation dances were usually made of up sharp, staccato motions not unlike firebending, but Katara gave them a sense of dignity and grace that Zuko found easy to emulate as they moved through the steps.

“Good, good, now cross step, straighten, and then bow to end,” Zuko said. Katara moved through the steps, and when she rose from her bow she was beaming. “You’re a natural.”

“You’re a good teacher,” she replied.

Glancing at the water clock near the door, Zuko sighed. “I need to make sure I’m presentable for King Kuei. Thanks for everything.”

Without thinking about what she was doing, Katara hugged Zuko. “You’re welcome. We’re going to go visit with our family for a bit. We’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yes,” Zuko said, his good cheek turning peek at her spontaneous reaction. “Less formal than the banquet tomorrow where I’ll state my intentions to start courting you.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Sokka said with a grin. “It’ll be interesting to see everyone again.”

“And without all the expectation that comes from a state dinner,” Zuko agreed.

The Water Tribe siblings left his sitting room, leaving Zuko to ponder why his pulse spiked when Katara hugged him. He’d developed a fondness for her in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, and when he’d faced his destiny and joined with their group at the Western Air Temple had done everything in his power to earn her trust and friendship. As his relationship with Mai was still fresh – and complicated – he’d never really considered Katara as a member of the opposite sex except in the most abstract of ways. Sometimes she’d turn a certain way and he’d note that she was pretty but it was just an observation, like the sun was shining or that birds were singing in the tress. Sometimes she’d brush up against him and he’d note that she smelled nice, but it was just an observation like the beach house smelled like sea salt or that Sokka’s jokes were terrible.

But now that he was unattached – now that she was unattached – he was noticing other things. The way the sunlight caught in her hair, or how her tunics hugged her curves emphasizing her womanly figure. The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled or laughed, or the soft sound of her laughter when she was happy about something. The way it was easy for him to sit up until late at night, talking with her about anything and everything. The way, heaven help him, she fit into his arms as they moved through the steps of the traditional dance and how easy it was for her to move right alongside him.

One thing Zuko had always thought that despite his quirks, Hakoda was a wise man. And perhaps the chief of the Southern Water Tribe had seen the pitfalls of this particular plan well before they even started to occur to Zuko.

Initially Katara had been a safe choice. She was Katara. But now, now that he had time to think of all the ways she was such a great friend and all the ways she’d be a great partner and Fire Lady…

Zuko would be lucky to make it out of this plan with his heart intact.


	5. In Which Zuko Has an Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a single moment that changes his life.
> 
> He's so _screwed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fifteen is stalling and I've had some difficulties actually sitting down to write even though I know exactly how the chapter's going to go. Thankfully there's another ten weeks before its publishing date and theoretically I should be able to bang it out before then. If not...well, that sucks for all of us.

Greeting the visiting dignitaries as they arrived turned into a sudden upheaval. Zuko had expected the usual entourages to attend this summit with King Kuei, Chief Arnook, and King Bumi. What he hadn’t expected was that each entourage would include several pretty, eligible young women. Normally he would have taken the time to consider the pros and cons of each one. What were the benefits in allying himself with them? What were the drawbacks?

However with Katara currently holed up with her family and awaiting to be announced as his official romantic partner – a term that made him cringe at how impersonal it was – each girl was greeted politely yet coolly. There was no point in trying to engage their affections if he was going to be more or less ignoring them during his free time during the summit.

With all of the delegations having arrived, Zuko prepared himself for the less formal dinner. Only the heads of state and their closest family or companions would be joining him and his family in the dining hall. For once Zuko was grateful that most of his friends already knew the other heads of state and that dinner wouldn’t be awkward.

With a frown, Zuko reconsidered that. King Bumi was present, which meant that awkward was inevitable but at least Aang was there to smooth over the rough edges.

Everyone had already gathered in the dining hall when Zuko entered, nodding to those that noticed him in turn. When he seated himself the room quieted.

“Thank you all for coming. These agreements are important, not only for the continued peace of our world, but the continued prosperity of our nations.” Everyone applauded and Zuko nodded before holding up his hand to silence them. “But since we don’t have to get down to the boring details until tomorrow, I suggest we eat, drink, and make merry while we can.”

Laughter chorused through the room as the serving staff began to put the food out. The dinner attendees started talking amongst themselves. Zuko was seated at the head of the table, Katara on one side of him, Aang on the other.

“This is a good turn out,” Aang noted as he looked around the table. Zuko had deliberately asked that everyone be mixed as they were seated, in hopes of fostering friendly discussions without political pressure. “But are you sure about the seating arrangement?”

Bumi was seated between Iroh and Master Pakku. Zuko had done that in hopes that the other two members of the Order of the White Lotus would be able to wrangle Bumi should he get too off color. Zuko shrugged. “I’m hoping that without the constraints of political pressure we can just talk as friends.”

“Smart,” Katara said. “Besides, despite being sister tribes we don’t get to talk to the Northern Water Tribe except at these kind of events. We’re trying to open up more communication but it’s not easy. Sailing from one pole to the other is a long trip and one that’s not easy to justify with any kind of frequency.”

Glancing at where Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook were chatting with occasional asides to King Kuei, Zuko nodded. “Understandable. I hope they’re able to take advantage of some of the free time between meetings to talk.”

“I’m sure they will,” Katara assured him with a bright smile.

Zuko was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat and his stomach gave a small flutter. Had she always been this pretty or was this a recent development? He supposed that she had always been pretty in her own way, but at twenty-one she had left childhood behind. Baby fat that once rounded her face had given away to the sharper angles of adulthood, her thin, adolescent figure having filled out with womanly curves. Where he’d once been able to objectively observe that as a member of the opposite sex she was pretty, he was now facing the reality that she was pretty in a completely non-objective manner.

Added to that was the fact that they had years of friendship together. After they’d overcome the initial antagonism after he joined them at the Western Air Temple, they’d fallen into an easy rapport where they could talk about anything. With frustrations that she couldn’t talk to Sokka or Suki about she’d come to him. When he was at the end of his rope with whatever Toph or Aang were up to, he’d seek her out to work through it.

Somewhere, between then and now, Zuko must have fallen in love with her without realizing it. He’d probably ignored his feelings because she was with Aang and they were happy. But upon the revelation that they were no longer together, and that it was unlikely that they’d get back together, things that he’d unconsciously smothered were coming to the forefront. The way her eyes sparkled when she was teasing her brother or the way she tilted her head when she was listening intently. The way that he knew that no matter what was troubling him he could talk to her about it and she’d never make him feel like he was being ridiculous or blowing things out of proportion.

“Isn’t that right, Zuko?” Aang asked.

Startled, Zuko turned his attention back to Aang. “Uh, sorry, my mind wandered. What did you say?”

Aang’s brow furrowed. “I said that you and I had been working with Kiyi on her firebending and that she’s making great progress. She may not be a prodigy, but she’s hard working.”

“Oh, yes,” Zuko said with a smile in his baby sister’s direction. “She’s quite good.”

Kiyi’s chest puffed out and she sat up straighter, beaming in pleasure at her older brother.

Conversation shifted and Zuko let out a small sigh. It wouldn’t do to get so caught up in Katara that he completely ignored the people around him.

“That’s not like you, zoning out like that,” Katara said low enough that he was the only one that could hear her.

“I’ve got a lot on my mind,” Zuko said. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t exactly the truth either. He was glad that Toph was further down the table between Sokka and King Kuei. She’d call him out in a heartbeat and needle him until he admitted that he was starting to see Katara as more than just a friend.

“It sounds like you all had a great many adventures during the war.” King Kuei’s voice carried down the table catching everyone’s attention. He was currently engrossed in conversation with Toph, who was no doubt telling embellished tales of their exploits.

“Well yeah,” Toph said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I mean we’ve probably told the stories dozens of times by now, but there’s always one that doesn’t come up very often or we don’t remember until something specifically reminds us of it.”

“What’s your favorite?” Hakoda asked. Toph’s favorites were usually funny and colorful.

“Mmm, probably Twinkle Toes’ first earthbending lesson. I threw rocks at him; Sokka fell in a hole and was almost eaten by a sabertooth mooselion.” She grinned. “Good times.”

“I feel like I should be surprised that Sokka fell in a hole and was almost eaten by a sabertooth mooselion, but I’ve met him so it’s really not that surprising,” Zuko said with a smirk. Sokka was probably the closest thing he had to a brother, but that didn’t mean that he could escape Zuko’s good natured ribbing.

“And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean, Jerk Lord?” Sokka asked, glaring down the table at Zuko.

Zuko shrugged. “Oh, just since I’ve known you, you haven’t had the best of luck.” His smiled fondly. “I seem to recall you being frozen to the deck of my ship by your sister.”

“In my defense I was untrained and attempting to do something,” Katara piped up, her foot gently connecting with Zuko’s shin under the table. “It was an accident and besides, he was only frozen up to his ankles. I seem to recall freezing three of your men in place. On purpose.”

A bark of laughter escaped Toph. “Oh man, Sugar Queen froze Snoozles to your ship! I would pay to see that.”

“And how, pray tell,” Sokka said dryly, “would you do that?”

“His ship was metal, right? I could have seen it,” Toph said smugly and Sokka rolled his eyes.

“Nephew, it would not be wise to tease Sokka so,” Iroh warned. “It’s not as if you’ve gone through life with few troubles.”

“Uncle you wouldn’t,” Zuko breathed, his pale face somehow becoming even paler. If anyone could – and would – share anything embarrassing that had ever happened to him, it would be his uncle. And his uncle was not above having a small laugh at his nephew’s expense.

“Uncle,” Kiyi said, her golden eyes wide with faux innocence. Zuko made a mental note to keep Toph away from his baby sister. “What was Zuzu like when he was my age?”

Ursa pursed her lips to smother a smile. Kiyi adored her older brother and there wasn’t a single bit of maliciousness in her question. She was, however, a bit impish in her own way and she wasn’t completely above affectionately teasing Zuko.

Sitting back, Iroh stroked his beard. “Well, Zuko was very serious about his duties as crown prince,” he said solemnly. “He took his studies very seriously and rigorously practiced his firebending. He was absolutely determined to be a great military commander.”

Sokka smirked. “Well, it’s good to have goals.”

“Shut up, Sokka,” Zuko said before burying his face in his hands.

“Yes, Zuko always was serious as a child,” Ursa added, unable to keep herself out of the verbal fray. It did Zuko good to have his chain rattled a little. And nobody in this room would use the embarrassing knowledge against him. Instead they were building comradery. Something Zuko still needed, even seven years into his reign.

Aang laughed. “Now I’m picturing little Zuko running around, pretending to give orders as a general.”

“Oh, he definitely did that,” Ursa laughed. “Though the soldiers he was giving orders to were the turtle-ducks in the garden.”

“So Hakoda, Gran Gran, what dirt do you have to Sokka and Katara?” Zuko asked, choosing to ignore his mother and the gentle laughter from around the table.

“Well,” Hakoda said as he leaned back in his chair, “before Katara really had any control of her waterbending, if she got upset she’d bring parts of the igloos around the village down.”

“Yeah, most destructive two-year-old in the South Pole,” Sokka said, shaking his head. “One time she got really upset because Gran Gran wouldn’t let her eat something because it would spoil her dinner and half the house came down around her. Mom didn’t know if she should be terrified or amused.”

“Or,” Hakoda said, his eyes sparkling as he looked at his mortified daughter, “there was the time she declared that she was going to marry Antok.”

Gran Gran chuckled. “Well, you can’t say that she didn’t have good taste. Antok was a good looking kid.”

“Is he your age?” Zuko asked.

“No, Antok is about ten years older than Sokka,” Katara sighed. “Every little girl in the village was in love with him.”

“And when he got married did it break your heart?” Zuko teased.

Katara shook her head. “No, he went off to fight with the rest of the warriors when I was twelve. That was when my heart broke. Oddly enough the news that he’d met an Earth Kingdom girl and settled down with her didn’t even faze me. Though that’s probably because we were eyeballs deep in the war and making sure Aang was trained in time.” Her glance slid to Zuko. “See, this really annoying Fire Nation prince was chasing us, and it turns out he was a necklace thief.”

“For the last time I didn’t steal your necklace,” Zuko ground out. “It’s not my fault that it fell off when you were on a Fire Nation prison rig and you didn’t notice.” He frowned at her. “You know, in all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never gotten a straight answer on what you were even doing there. Every time I ask the answer is ‘Avatar stuff’ and I don’t think that counts anymore.”

Sokka burst out laughing. “You really wanna know?”

Zuko gave his friend a droll stare. “I think I’ve earned the truth, yes.”

“She was inciting rebellion!” Sokka said between gales of laughter.

Zuko gave his soon to be pretend girlfriend a flat stare. “Of course you did. Please, share this story. I’ve never heard it.”

“I certainly want to know,” Master Pakku said as he leaned forward.

So Katara, Sokka, and Aang took turns finally telling the story about how by using Aang’s airbending, they faked Katara earthbending so she’d be arrested.

“Let me guess,” Zuko said, barely containing his mirth, “you were going to inspire an uprising with a teary speech about hope?”

“Hey, have I mentioned how much I despise the Ember Island Players lately?” Katara growled.

He grinned at her. “No, but I assure you, you’re not the only one who feels like that. So, how could you get them to rise up against their jailers? You could barely freeze a puddle, and those rigs were made up of metal because no normal earthbender can bend that.”

“Hey, are you saying I’m not normal?” Toph asked, cocking her head.

“I think that’s exactly what he’s saying,” Sokka said.

“That’s right, I’m the best earthbender in the world and don’t you forget it!” she crowed.

“Like you’ll let us,” Aang muttered and the table broke into laughter again.

“Coal is earth, genius,” Katara said. “Turns out they had ammo to work with, once they realized they could bend the minerals in it.”

“Well, clever girl,” Zuko mused as he eyed her.

“Admittedly it wasn’t easy, but when Haru joined in, he was able to get his father to go along and it just sort of went from there,” Katara shrugged.

“I find it amazing you managed to befriend an entire village’s worth of earthbenders by breaking them out of prison,” Zuko said as he shook his head.

“It wasn’t what I set out to do,” Katara argued back.

“I’m sure it wasn’t,” Zuko said with a shrug. “It doesn’t change the fact that it happened.”

The couple was unaware of how the others at the table were watching them. The only people at the table who weren’t aware of what was planned between Katara and Zuko the next night were King Bumi, Chief Arnook, and King Kuei. Bosco, being a bear, had no opinion whatsoever and was content to sit next to King Kuei and shovel fruit in his mouth.

King Bumi, who liked Katara, had always felt that the waterbender was destined for great things. And while he loved Aang like family he had always felt that he and the girl weren’t meant to be. Any woman who spent so much time mothering you wasn’t wife material.

Chief Arnook had always felt that Aang always pushed for Katara to be more like an Air Nomad and less like a Water Tribe woman. He understood, as the world was now, families were blending cultures as they mingled. But there had to be balance. It was understandable that as the last airbender, the last Air Nomad, Aang was desperately trying to preserve his culture. But it wasn’t right to make Katara forget where she came from and who she was in the process.

King Kuei was, at heart, a hopeless romantic. Yes, there was something sweet about Aang and Katara’s relationship, but he always felt that it lacked that certain spark that all great romances had. But Katara and Zuko, when working together, fed off each other and fueled the other. Unfortunately as the years went on he began to think that the spark between the Fire Lord and the Master Waterbender would never catch…but watching them now…

“Ugh, you’re impossible,” Katara said as she threw her hands up in the air in disgust.

“I’ve been told that my stubbornness is one of my more charming qualities,” Zuko answered so smoothly that a few seats down the table Iroh wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or horrified at his nephew’s comment.

“Well,” Iroh said, cutting off any further discussion…argument…banter…whatever between his nephew and Katara, “who’s ready for dessert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. That was a _Jurassic Park_ reference because why the fuck not.


	6. In Which There is a Pair of Post-Mortems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the opening banquet for the trade summit seems like a weird place to dissect what went wrong during your last relationship, but since when have Katara and Zuko ever done anything by the book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plugging along. Chapter 15 is still going - albeit slowly.
> 
> Thanks to you readers for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, faves, follows, and reviews. I've been having a blast writing this and the response warms my cold, dead heart.

Fussing with the sash of her robes, Katara tried to tamp down the nervous butterflies in her stomach. Over the years she’d lost count of how many official functions she’d attended. As one of the heroes that had ended the war she’d been invited to a lot. As the Avatar’s girlfriend she’d been invited to even more. Any time there was an official function in the Fire Nation she was invited because she was a personal friend of the Fire Lord (she absolutely did not miss the way the servants would whisper as she walked by that the Fire Lord owed her his life and it was embarrassing because Zuko didn’t owe her anything). She had a trunk filled with formal clothing that she could reasonably mix and match to create new outfits as necessary. Iroh, however, had insisted on everyone getting new clothing for the opening and closing banquets of the trade summit.

So she stood in front of a full length mirror, studying her reflection. Her robes were of the very latest Fire Nation style, but done up in shades of blue and indigo, trimmed in white and silver. Suki and Toph wore similar styled robes in greens and ivory, while Ty Lee’s robes were pink. Aang would be wearing his usual Air Nomad robes, but the more formal cut to emphasize that this was a formal event. Sokka had managed to talk Iroh into a compromise between Fire Nation and Water Tribe style. They were at the height of Caldera fashion, according to Iroh.

At first Katara had protested. New accessories would be appreciated, but she didn’t need a new outfit. That was when she received a lecture about the importance of fashion to the court and that Katara couldn’t stand at Zuko’s side looking like she’d just wandered in off the street.

Suddenly she was having second thoughts about this arrangement.

“Do not worry, Master Katara,” Iroh had assured her after lunch before everyone went their own ways to prepare for that evening. “People will only pay attention to what you are wearing when you are out and about. When you are simply staying in, you may wear whatever you like.”

The thought was only marginally comforting.

A sharp knock on her door pulled her from her woolgathering. “Enter,” she called as she gave herself one last look over. Gran Gran had styled her hair in a traditional Water Tribe updo, which added to the overall look of blending Water Tribe and Fire Nation.

“Are you ready to go?”

Looking over her shoulder she saw Zuko wearing what could arguably be described as the most formal variation of his usual clothing. Elaborate golden dragons were embroidered on his tunic and his cloak bore the image of a phoenix. His hairpiece had been polished until it was blinding, the gleam of the torches making it sparkle and wink.

“As I’ll ever be,” she sighed.

Zuko offered her his arm and hoped that she couldn’t tell that his heart was racing. She looked lovely, dressed in the style of the Fire Nation but in the colors of her tribe. While he did occasionally refer to her as “peasant,” it wasn’t used derisively like when he’d originally called her that. Any more it felt like a term of endearment, gentle teasing to see if he could get a rise of out of her. However there was little to suggest that she was still a peasant by rank. She was the daughter of the chief and wielded all the power that went with that title. True she was not revered by her people the way other noblewomen were, but Katara had a regal bearing when needed.

“You’ll be fine,” he murmured as he escorted her down the hallway.

“Do you think there will be any problems?” she asked with a frown. “I guess I’m not expecting a lot resistance from Chief Arnook, King Bumi, or King Kuei, since they all know us so well, but the other Fire Nation nobles won’t be happy about it.”

“The choice is mine,” Zuko reminded her. “Anyone who has a problem with you has to go through me.”

Katara took a deep breath and then nodded. “Right. And it’s not like I’ll be there alone. The others will be there and your uncle is ridiculously good at running interference.”

“Aren’t you glad he likes you?” Zuko teased.

She shuddered. “I’d hate to think about what he would do if he didn’t.”

They arrived at the banquet hall then, Katara’s grip tightening until Zuko was sure that she’d leave a bruise in the shape of her fingers on his arm. He nodded at the servant standing at the doors, who opened them and announced their arrival.

“Fire Lord Zuko and his escort, Master Katara!”

A serene smile plastered on her face, Katara followed Zuko’s lead into the banquet hall. The room was lit by decorative sconces on the walls and large lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Rows of tables filled the room, Katara recognizing a number of the faces seated at them. There were the usual heads of state and diplomats, but there were also a fair number of young women, far more than she’d seen at any past summit.

“Zuko,” she murmured as they were seated.

“I know,” he sighed. “News travels fast, it seems. As soon as word got out that I was on the market again, many of the diplomats brought their eligible daughters or nieces, and in the case of one diplomat from Ba Sing Se, granddaughter.”

“I get the feeling the next ten days are going to be very interesting,” she said. Some of the young noblewomen were glaring at her, a few others studying her curiously. She supposed they assumed she was asked to escort Zuko as a favor, as news of her and Aang splitting up was still new.

“I’m afraid that we’ll have to parse out which incidents are petty noblewomen and which are from our mysterious attacker,” he said. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

“I can handle it,” she assured him with a slight nod. “Let’s do this.”

He nodded and held up his hands, silencing the low murmur that filled the room. “Good evening everyone, and welcome to the seventh annual trade summit. I’m happy to see everyone here, ready to participate and renew or rework the trade agreements that have helped our world recover from a century of war.” Polite applause filled the room and Zuko let it go for a minute before he held up a hand to silence it. “As this is a rare occasion to have so many guests here in the palace, I am also announcing tonight my intentions to begin courting Master Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Confederated Southern Water Tribes.” As expected the room burst into furious whispering, but Zuko continued on as if they hadn’t immediately started gossiping about him. “Having established peace, my advisors are anxious for me to take a bride as quickly as possible. Since making a love match is unlikely, I opted for a trusted friend and ally instead, and I am honored that Master Katara agreed.”

He smiled at her, one of his rare smiles that showed the gentle man that was often hidden behind the cool façade of the Fire Lord.

“Now please, everyone, enjoy your meals.”

Zuko and Katara sat at the head table with Iroh and Aang. Despite being family, Ursa, Ikem, and Kiyi had a small family dinner for themselves, opting to stay out of the political battlefield for the upcoming week. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee were seated at the next highest table, a place of honor usually reserved for the young heroes who ended the war. More often than not that’s where Katara was seated, but since she was serving as Zuko’s official plus one, she was seated at the head table for a change. It was a position she only had fleeting familiarity of, as she would sit at the head table at functions in the Southern Water Tribe alongside her brother, father, and grandparents.

“I feel like I’m display,” she murmured as Zuko pulled his attention from the room at large and focused on his tablemates. Aang was seated on Zuko’s right and she was seated to his left. Iroh sat on Katara’s left, a place of honor for a beloved family member, not as important as being seated directly next to his nephew.

“In a sense you are,” Zuko told her. “You get used to it after a while. They’ll focus on whatever gossip their tablemates are spreading and ignore us.”

“I doubt that, since that gossip is most likely going to be us.”

“Fair point,” Zuko conceded. “Still, ignore them. And if you find my conversation lacking just talk to my uncle.”

Dinner passed in a haze of food and conversation. Zuko mentioned a few of the big topics that would be broached during the trade summit, and if Katara or Aang had any thoughts about them. Being widely traveled they were in a unique position to consider the impact that certain policy changes would have. Iroh chattered about the general goings on in the Fire Nation, how the economy was still shifting from war to peace and that some regions were recovering quicker than others. All the while the other dinner guests would stare at the duo at the center of the head table and whisper amongst themselves.

If Katara and Zuko could hear the rumors they’d be outraged by them. The favorite rumor being that Zuko had seduced Katara right out from Aang’s nose, and that when Chief Hakoda found out, he demanded that Zuko marry his daughter to salvage her reputation. Aang, for appearances sake, was putting up a good front of not acting broken hearted. Which he very clearly was.

“Are you ready?” Zuko asked as he placed his hand on Katara’s forearm.

Startled out of her conversation with Iroh, she turned to Zuko. He was watching her with a curious expression on his face, his golden eyes glittering in the low light. “Oh, the dancing,” she said as she noticed that an army of servants had removed all of the dishes from the tables and were in the process of removing the chairs and tables from the hall.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” he said, like a promise. “Then you can avoid dancing the rest of the night. That’s what I do.”

Katara chuckled as she took his hand and rose. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Because you know me.”

The words stunned her. It was true, she did know Zuko. She knew Zuko as well as she knew Aang or Toph or Suki. She knew he hated these events because Zuko was never comfortable around large groups of people but he made due until he could escape. She knew that he would stick to walls and quiet, personal conversations if he could. She knew that as soon as it was deemed proper he would leave. She also knew that as soon as it was deemed proper she would follow him to spend a little time just catching up and talking about everything and nothing. Talking about the things she couldn’t talk about with Aang.

Bits of harsh whispers met Katara’s ears as she took the dance floor with Zuko.

“The Water Tribe heathen..”

“They don’t even have nobility in the south…”

“I suppose she’s passably pretty…”

“The only thing to recommend her is her status as the Avatar’s ex…”

“How desperate is he to pick her of all people…”

“Ignore them,” Zuko murmured as he took her hands and guided her into the first position of the dance. “Focus on me.”

Nodding, Katara took a breath and then followed Zuko’s lead. It was just as they had practiced the day before, but with music. Since it was the opening dance all eyes were on them and for once Katara was glad for the grace that came with her element. By the time they made the final bow, she’d forgotten about the snide whispers and the staring. She’d had fun, and damn it she wasn’t about to let a bunch of stuck up nobles ruin it.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve actually enjoyed the opening dance,” Zuko said as he escorted her off the dance floor.

“Oh?” Katara asked as she followed him to the head table. “Mai wasn’t much for these events?”

“She despised them,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “I was lucky if I could get her to even attend.”

“Man, no wonder things didn’t work out between you,” Katara murmured as she retook her seat. The head table remained as a point where Zuko could sit and be approached, though he generally preferred to circulate through the room.

“Just one of many things,” Zuko conceded as he settled himself next to her. “I cared for her, and in her own way she cared for me, but what we ultimately wanted, and needed, was something, somebody, else. It hasn’t been easy, and there are times I still miss her, but I know that not being with her is right. I’ve met some incredible women over the last year, some I could even see myself as being reasonably happy with, but that doesn’t stop me from wondering what things would be like if I had been able to work through all of my problems with Mai.”

“You deserve happiness, Zuko,” Katara said as she gave his hand a squeeze. “You more than anyone.”

“What about you?” he asked. “I realized a crowded room probably isn’t where you want to talk about all of this but…”

“But everyone’s dancing and not paying attention to us,” she concluded. She frowned as she watched Aang lead Ty Lee through an energetic dance, the bubbly acrobat laughing through the steps. “I guess…I guess I got tired of feeling like a prop. Everywhere we went I was Avatar Aang’s girlfriend first, waterbending master second. It felt like everything I had fought and struggled for, my identity as a master waterbender, was rendered moot by the fact that I was Aang’s girlfriend. Aang was never seen as Master Katara’s boyfriend. Nobody ever greeted him like that. But everywhere we went we were greeted as Avatar Aang and his girlfriend, especially as the years went on. Any kind of identity I had as a master waterbender was forgotten. Even in my own tribe they tended to view me as the Avatar’s girlfriend first and a master waterbender second.”

“I’m afraid with me it won’t me much better,” Zuko sighed. “Admittedly the Fire Lady will have very important civic duties that are completely independent from the Fire Lord, but you’d always been seen as my other half.”

“But I think as Fire Lady I’d be seen as your partner, someone you worked with. I wouldn’t just be a pretty face hanging off your elbow, only trotted out at dinners and festivals,” Katara said. “It reached a point where Aang would go off citing ‘Avatar Business’ and I’d only get to come along when he needed a date. We were disconnecting and when I tried to point it out he’d say I was being ridiculous and brush it off.”

Zuko shook his head. “I suppose that’s true. As Fire Lady you could affect real changes for the country and someone that would be expected to rule if I was indisposed.”

“Ooh, does that mean I get to call people peasant?” she joked.

“Only when we’re alone,” Zuko joked back.

“Excellent,” she said with a nod and he chuckled.

Katara’s gaze settled on the attendees where her father and Malina were talking with Chief Arnook and his wife. Nearby Pakku and Kanna danced with more subdued steps but both had smiles on their faces. As far as opening banquets went, this would be marked as successful, though Katara could never quite shake the feeling of being watched. She glanced quickly at Zuko who was leaning over to listen to something a servant was saying, before replying in a soft murmur and sending the servant away.

“Whenever you’re ready to leave, I’m sure you could sneak out,” he said as he returned his attention to the room. “I have to stay a bit longer, but we’ve moved from the part of the evening where my presence is mandatory to when it’s a plus for me to be around but unnecessary.”

“I’ve seen several of the noblewomen leave,” Katara noted as she watched a pair from the Northern Water Tribe say their goodnights to Chief Arnook.

“Ah, well, since you and I are courting, I’m off limits,” Zuko said. “They thought they could dance with me and otherwise express interest in me, but that’s no longer an option.”

“Is it, though?” Katara asked.

Zuko sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I wish I could say that they’ll just retreat to their rooms or take tours of the Caldera while they’re here, but there are some who I am certain are going to try and get me alone anyway. And they’re going to be less than gracious to you.”

“Oh wonderful,” Katara said flatly. She already knew that most of the world looked down on the Sothern Water Tribe for being uncivilized, their sister tribe included, but no doubt some of these nobles would be flat out offended that Zuko would have even considered her as a bridal candidate.

“As I said, we’ll be trying to determine if any actions taken against you are the work of petty nobles or our prankster,” Zuko explained.

Sucking in a breath, Katara straightened her back. Her eyes met with a well-dressed noblewoman from the Ba Sing Se contingency. The woman’s painted lips curled into a sneer. “Let the games begin,” Katara murmured.


	7. In Which the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara learns first hand just how petty the nobility can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameo characters? In my fanfic? It's more likely than you think.

Katara had hoped that Zuko had been kidding about the antagonism she would face from the other noblewomen. The noblewomen from the Northern Water Tribe left her alone which was fine, though she didn’t like it when she’d overheard them gossiping how they had managed to avoid being saddled with a Fire Nation savage. Zuko was a lot of things but savage wasn’t one of them. She’d been offended on his behalf, and only reason why she didn’t end up giving those girls a piece of her mind was because Iroh happened upon her and invited her to tea.

She briefly wondered if she was being watched by the older man in case something happened.

The noblewomen from Omashu weren’t terrible, though they could be haughty and rude when they felt it worth it. They didn’t seem particularly interested in snagging Zuko as a husband, and much like the women from the Northern Water Tribe were there in some sort of show of regional dominance. Which seemed utterly ridiculous to Katara, but for whatever reason it was important for each major political faction have a noblewoman in the race for Zuko’s hand. Like he was nothing more than a prized eel-hound.

The worst, however, were the women from Ba Sing Se. They took the pursuit of Zuko’s hand as Very Serious Business and woe to anyone who got in their way. The snide comments about where Katara came from, how she dressed, and the company she kept was one thing. But the cracks about Zuko’s desperation and that Katara must have other, baser charms that seemed to entrance the Fire Lord were another. The first time one of the Ba Sing Se nobles insinuated that Katara had used her body to secure Zuko’s affections, all of their tea turned to ice. Further incidents she ignored. She’d known that such rumors were bound to spread – what woman in a position of power hadn’t been accused of sleeping her way there – but hadn’t expected it to hurt so badly.

Then it stopped being words and started being actions. She was told that a luncheon reception started an hour later, so she walked into the hall an hour late to the titters of the nobility and snide remarks about Southern Water Tribe heathens being unable to tell time. Then her food was liberally seasoned with fire flakes, causing her eyes to water as she started coughing and hacking from the sudden burning in her mouth. Her shoes were left outside in the rain, though her tormentors seemed to forget Katara was a master waterbender and thus were soon dried. Then it was her shoes were filled with insects and worms from the garden.

The pranks stopped being harmless when Katara’s lotion was tampered with. She assumed one of the Ba Sing Se noblewomen had one of their maids add poison ivy oil to it. That was the only logical explanation for the rash she was currently experiencing.

“You can’t waterbend it away?” Ty Lee asked with a worried frown.

“Unfortunately not,” Katara said. She sat on her hands to keep herself from scratching at the angry welts that liberally covered her body. “Water and oil don’t mix, so my waterbending healing doesn’t do anything.”

“My mother is on her way,” Zuko announced as he strode into Katara’s room. He winced in sympathy as he took in the rash. “She’s just getting a few things from her private garden and greenhouse.”

“Who could do such a thing?” Aang asked.

“My money is on the Ba Sing Se camp. They’re the only ones here who were serious about snagging Zuko,” Toph said. “Plus Ty Lee and I overheard a couple of those high class snots talking about how they were going to make Katara pay for taking Zuko away from them.”

“I really thought it might be someone from the Fire Nation,” Suki said. “I’ve heard that a lot of nobles aren’t happy that foreign women are even being considered as bridal candidates.”

“And you’ve heard correct,” Zuko sighed. “But since there’s a rumor that the position of Fire Lady is now cursed, none of them are willing to send their daughters, nieces, granddaughters, et cetera to the palace to be considered.”

“Which is why I’m in this predicament in the first place,” Katara groaned. “Ugh, so itchy!”

“No scratching, baby sis,” Sokka warned. “Only makes it worse.”

“I know but still!” she whined.

“Just hang on a little bit longer,” Zuko said, his face pinched in sympathy. “My mother’s making a remedy that should help. Oh!”

Katara gave Zuko a flat look. “What.”

“She said to wash, carefully, with a good soap. It should help get the oil off your skin. That’s what she said causes the rash,” Zuko explained. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small cake or soap. “She said this wouldn’t irritate the rash any further. The salve she’s making should help the itching and the welts go away.”

Snagging the soap, Katara headed straight for the attached bathroom. “I’m desperate enough to try anything at this point.”

“You should probably wash all the clothes and linens you’ve touched,” Suki added. “We’ll make sure they’re handled with gloves.”

“You’re all lifesavers,” she called.

“I’ll go talk to the maids,” Zuko sighed. “Let them know what to expect when they get to the laundry.” He lifted his hand in an informal farewell as he left the room.

“I can’t believe people can be this petty,” Suki sighed as she plopped down on one of the settees. “What are they even thinking?”

“Simple,” Toph said as she flopped down next to Suki. “They want to make Katara look bad in front of Zuko. Making her show up late to functions, tainting her lotion to give her a rash, this is just the tip of the petty iceberg.”

“Oh yes,” Ty Lee agreed. “It’s going to get worse.”

Suki snorted. “I don’t think they realize who they’re dealing with.”

“It’s likely they don’t understand that one, Sugar Queen’s tenacity born of pure spite is a frightening thing to behold, and two, the fact that they cannot make her appear bad to Sparky,” Toph answered. “After everything those two went through at the end of the war, there’s literally _nothing_ they can do to make Katara look bad to him.”

“Honestly I’d say that after everything that happened in the war there’s nothing Katara could do to look bad to him,” Aang piped up.

Sokka snorted. “She’s kicked his ass from one pole to the other. If that didn’t make him think of her badly, nothing will.”

“So the Ba Sing Se snobs are doing all this for nothing,” Suki said.

“Pretty much,” Toph said as she started picking dirt from under her nails. “Thankfully they’re only here for another five days.”

“Well what’s the worst they can do in five days?” Suki asked.

“You’d be surprised,” Ty Lee said flatly.

“Oh, hello,” Ursa said as she walked into Katara’s suite. A girl close in age to the Gaang followed at her heels. She was dressed in an elegant green, gold, and cream hanbok, projecting a sense of status. “This is Song; she’s apprenticed to the Royal Healer of Omashu. I met her in one of the gardens where she was studying the plants. She’s kindly offered to aid with Katara’s rash.”

“Hello,” she said making a small bow. “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”

A chorus of greetings rang out and Ursa smiled at her. “I told you they were friendly.” She glanced around the room and then frowned. “Where’s Zuko?”

“He went to warn the maids about the potential hazard of handling Katara’s clothes,” Ty Lee answered. “He should be back soon.”

“Ah, well, that’s good. We don’t need anyone else breaking out,” Ursa said with a nod. “Is Katara washing up?”

“Yup, she should be out soon,” Sokka answered.

“Excellent,” Ursa said. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Katara, dear? When you’re done just wrap yourself in a robe and come on out. I’ve brought a salve that should help stop the itching and reduce the appearance of the rash.”

“Will do, Lady Ursa,” Katara called back. A few moments later Katara appeared, wrapped in a lightweight robe of red trimmed in gold. The rash visible on her hands, arms, and face looked even splotchier. “I don’t think the soap helped.”

“Your skin is probably irritated from scrubbing and hot water,” Ursa soothed as she gently steered Katara towards a folding screen in the corner of the room, Song at her heels. “Don’t worry, the salve will help.”

“Uh, hi,” Katara said to Song, who flushed.

“Oh, um, hello, I’m Song,” she said with a small bow. “I’m apprenticed to the royal healer in Omashu-“

Katara winced. “Say no more,” she said, cutting Song off. “At this point I think I’ll take all the help I can get.”

The trio disappeared behind the folding screen and Ursa tutted, “I’m afraid you don’t have the luxury of modesty right now.”

Katara groaned but disrobed. It wasn’t that she was particularly self-conscious, she’d spent enough time in her undergarments during the war when she was training Aang, but her somewhat stockier build made her feel inadequate next to Song’s lithe form. A willowy and graceful beauty Katara was not.

“I’ve talked to the maids and the laundresses,” Zuko said as he walked back into the room. “They’ve prepared themselves.”

“Great,” Katara called, “my clothes are on the floor in the bathroom.”

There was a low murmur of voices as Zuko instructed the maids who arrived shortly after, which was disrupted by Iroh’s booming voice. “Nephew, is it true? I’ve heard that Master Katara has met with a great misfortune!”

“Uncle, calm down,” Zuko said in annoyance. “One of the other noblewomen had one of their servants tamper with Katara’s lotion. It seems that they added poison ivy oil to it.”

Iroh tsked in disapproval. “Why would they do such a thing?!”

Toph snickered. “Don’t you know? Sparky’s a hot commodity!” Sokka burst out laughing, Aang managed a polite chuckle, and the rest of the room fell silent. Toph sighed. “Eh, you win some, you lose some.”

“Song?” Katara asked softly, noticing that the other woman had stilled when Iroh and Zuko had been speaking.

Pulled from her thoughts, Song shook her head. “My apologies, Master Katara. Allow me to resume.” Her deft hands applied the salve, the concoction leaving a cooling sensation where Katara had previous felt a burning need to scratch.

“Better?” Ursa asked after she and Song had finished applying the salve.

Sliding back into her robe, Katara sighed. “Yeah. I don’t feel the incessant need to scratch anymore.”

“It will probably take several hours for the rash to subside,” Song said as she began cleaning up, “so you’ll probably want to just take it easy for the rest of the day.”

“That I can do,” Katara sighed as she walked around the screen. “Anyone want to wallow with me in my misery?”

“I’ve already asked the servants to bring our meals here,” Zuko said.

“Cool, picnic in Sugar Queen’s room!” Toph declared.

“Uh, I just asked for my meals to be served here along with hers,” Zuko clarified. “The rest of you have to eat in the dining hall and make nice with the rest of the attendees.”

“What?” Toph nearly shrieked. “Sparky, I thought we were finally getting to enjoy a meal!”

“Ugh, politics,” Sokka sighed. “I guess it can’t be avoided.”

“As I’m courting Katara, it’s acceptable for me. Perhaps I can convince the staff to serve the noon meal for everyone here, but at dinner it will be just me and Katara,” Zuko said.  

“Sounds great!” Aang said as he clapped a hand over Toph’s mouth to silence any further protest on her part. “Looking forward to it.”

“Still, dinner alone with the girl you’re courting,” Iroh teased. “Very romantic.”

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. “Uncle, please. First, it’s the perfect excuse to get out yet another boring dinner and second, it just shows those other women that they can’t scare Katara or myself. Romance has nothing to do with this.”

Absolutely nobody wanted to comment on the blush that was currently spread across his cheek and nose, lest they bring the wrath of the Fire Lord down on their heads.

“Well it’s still very sweet of you, Zuko,” Ursa said as she and Song emerged from behind the screen with empty jars and dirty rags in hand.

Zuko and Iroh’s attention turned to Ursa and Song. Iroh’s eyes widened and lit with recognition. Zuko’s blush got deeper. “Miss Song, is that you?” Iroh asked as a smile spread across his face.

Song blushed as well, ducking her head. “I…I thought I recognized your voice,” she said. “Um, it’s very nice to see you again, er…I guess your name isn’t Mushi, is it?”

“Mushi, really?” Aang chuckled.

Iroh shrugged. “It wasn’t my idea. My darling nephew came up with it.”

Zuko’s shoulders hunched. “I panicked!”

“Anyway, it is lovely to see you again, Miss Song. You may call me Iroh, and as I’m sure you’ve realized, my nephew’s name isn’t Lee,” Iroh continued as he approached the blushing girl and gave her a little bow. “Zuko, don’t be rude and come say hello!”

Zuko approached her slowly before bending into a formal bow. “It’s nice to see you again, Song. And, uh, I’m sorry about the ostrich horse.”

“Wait, ostrich horse?” Toph asked as she turned in Zuko’s direction, her sightless eyes wide. “What about an ostrich horse?”

“I really wasn’t in a good place at the time and I know that doesn’t excuse my actions…and anyway after the war I sent a letter of apology along with a pair of ostrich horses, a cart, and the latest herbal and medical texts from Ba Sing Se University!” he blurted.

“Well, at least you apologized without me reminding you, but you really should have done it in person, Zuko,” Iroh chided.

“Oh yes, that would have gone over so well, the Fire Lord showing up on her front step,” Zuko snarked back.

Iroh’s eyes widened and then he nodded. “Fair point.”

“Oh dear, I think she’s a bit overwhelmed,” Ursa said as she gently guided a stunned Song by the elbow to one of the settees. “Song, are you okay?”

“I…it’s a lot to take in, I guess,” she answered with a small chuckle as she sat down. “That the Fire Lord stole my family’s ostrich horse.”

“Wow, you really did hit rock bottom,” Katara teased.

“Like I said, I wasn’t in a good place, just a month after my sister tried to kill me,” Zuko pointed out. “And I did apologize and more than compensated her and her mother for the value of the ostrich horse.”

“I didn’t understand exactly how you could afford such things, to be honest,” Song said with a small smile. “In your letter you said that your uncle has a successful tea shop in Ba Sing Se.”

“That’s technically true,” Zuko replied as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “I thought that, considering, well, you know,” he said with a vague gesture towards her legs, “that you wouldn’t accept the gifts if you knew they came from the Fire Lord. So I sort of…bent the truth a little, by saying that it was paid for with money earned from Uncle’s tea shop. Which is, uh, actually a little bit of the truth because I did earn money working in Uncle’s tea shop in Ba Sing Se and I put that money into buying the ostrich horses and the cart and the texts from Ba Sing Se University.”

Song looked down at her folded hands in her lap. “It was kind of you to consider my feelings, and while I’m shocked to learn that the refugee that stole my family’s ostrich horse is now the Fire Lord, I can forgive you. You did apologize and compensate us for our loss, after all, which is more than I had originally thought.” She smiled sweetly up at Zuko. “To be honest I was a little scared when King Bumi suggested that I accompany him on this trip rather than the actual Royal Healer. While things have improved in the last seven years, old feelings are hard to shake. However I’ve been treated with nothing but kindness and respect by the people of your country, and I think that is largely due to your influence.”

Zuko’s blush had covered his entire face, ear, and neck. “I…thank you.”

Katara watched the entire interaction with rapt attention. She would have to ask Zuko for the entire story later, but it was a reminder that Zuko had been hurting deeply when she’d known him during the war and one of the first people outside of his uncle to see the more vulnerable side to him was this pretty Earth Kingdom healer. After seven years Katara thought she knew Zuko, but with the revelation about Song and the ostrich horse, Katara had to wonder how much she really knew.


	8. In Which Katara Takes No Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ba Sing Se Brats are upping their game, but Katara's ready for them. Also, people from Zuko's past keep popping up. Like daisies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cameo character? In my fanfic? Really, y'all should be expecting it. It's right there in the tags for crying out loud.

Two more days. Well, not counting today only one more day. She could make it through one more day.

Rumors about the incident with the poison ivy tainted lotion spread through the palace with blistering speed. Zuko, Aang, and the others were quick to assure the summit attendees that Katara’s rash wasn’t a symptom of illness, rather a bad reaction to new lotion. In a further display of disregard for the plans of the Ba Sing Se noblewomen, Zuko spent every free moment he had with Katara. For the first two days of the rash, that meant he was holed up in her room with her playing Pai Sho and reading classic legends from around the Fire Nation. Lunches were shared with their friends, but dinner was just the two of them.

It wasn’t like Katara hadn’t spent time with Zuko one on one before. She’d lost count of the number of times they would sit and talk while the others were running around doing spirits knew what. With Zuko she didn’t have to worry about Aang’s boundless energy, her brother’s nagging, or Toph’s crass jokes. They could sit and talk about anything for hours, though falling into silence and simply enjoying the other’s company was just as common.

But since the rash incident, Katara was becoming more aware of Zuko. Or rather more aware that Zuko was a grown man and all that it entailed. Like the broader shoulders, his deeper voice, and the impossibly more defined muscles. She couldn’t deny it anymore, Zuko was attractive. More specifically, Zuko was attractive to her.

It had been four days since her lotion had been tainted. Four days since Katara began to realize that she didn’t know Zuko as well as she thought she did.

A startled yelp made Katara grin.

Four days since the Ba Sing Se noblewomen had begun tripping over nothing, courtesy of Toph.

Katara smiled to herself as she settled back against the tree trunk she was leaning against, watching the turtle-ducks in the nearby pond. The rash had cleared up considerably thanks to the salve that Ursa and Song had applied every day, twice a day, but there were still a few stubborn spots that refused to go away. Thankfully they were easily hidden by clothes and Katara had been able to resume attending meals with the rest of the summit attendees and would also be able to attend the closing banquet the next day.

Thinking about the banquet, Katara’s stomach fluttered. Iroh had gifted her with yet another beautiful dress to wear, prettier and fancier than the one they’d originally picked out for her before the summit started, and when she tried to beg off he’d simply tutted that she allow an old man his indulgences. Recognizing a losing battle, Katara had finally relented and accepted the dress. When she had tried it on she’d let out a squeak of surprise. It wasn’t indecent, but it certainly wasn’t something she would have chosen. For a moment she wondered if Iroh was trying to give Zuko a heart attack.

There were so many complications with Zuko. She liked him, of course, but did she love him? Could she love him? He had jumped in front of a lightning bolt for her after all, and people didn’t risk their lives for someone they didn’t like. And then there was the Aang factor. It’d only been a few months since they’d broken up, and Katara wasn’t sure if she was ready to move on to another relationship just yet. Too bad her heart didn’t get the memo. Over the last few days she found herself anticipating her meetings with Zuko, her heart skipping a beat when she just happened to come across him in a hallway. It certainly seemed like love, but Katara quickly squashed that feeling down and chalked it up to a ridiculous infatuation. All the better to play the besotted love interest with.

With a soft sigh Katara got to her feet. It was getting late and since the last summit meetings were being held today, various groups were getting together to celebrate in private. Katara would be having dinner with the members of her tribe, Suki, and Toph. She was looking forward to a family meal, and the chance to really sit and visit with her father. They’d had a few opportunity to sit and talk between meetings and in the evenings, but Katara had found much of her free time dominated playing Zuko’s plus one at various events and outings. The closing banquet tomorrow would be the last one for a while, and Zuko had promised that tonight he wouldn’t take up any of her time.

Humming a traditional Water Tribe song, she picked her way through the garden and made her way back to her rooms to freshen up before dinner.

“Oh no, look out,” a bored voice called right before Katara collided with someone.

Something cold and wet slithered down Katara’s front and she looked down to see various shades of ink running down her tunic.

Of course.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry,” a simpering voice said and Katara attempted to smile but only managed a grimace. A gaggle of Ba Sing Se noblewomen stood around her, one with several inkpots in hand. Apparently they’d been doing paintings of the palace gardens.

Or, as Katara was certain, they’d been waiting until she’d gotten up and had purposefully dumped ink down her front.

“It was an accident, I’m sure,” Katara said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sure it’ll wash out,” one of them said, though it was clear she didn’t believe it.

Katara’s waterbending would remove some of the ink, but inevitably the dye would leach into the fabric of her tunic and it would stain.

“Better get this down to laundry then,” Katara said as she stepped around them.

She wouldn’t cry. She was too angry to cry. She would just have to get Toph to make them all trip and face plant during the banquet tomorrow night. It would feel better to laugh anyway.

Sympathetic looks greeted her in the palace laundry. Every single one of the laundry staff could guess what had happened to Katara and they clucked their tongues and shook their heads.

“Oh no, they really went through with it,” a voice to Katara’s right said.

A pretty young girl dressed in green stood frowning at the ink stains on Katara’s tunic. “Pardon?” Katara asked.

The girl sighed and tucked one of her pigtails behind her shoulder. “The noblewomen. I heard them talking last night as I was cleaning up my lady’s room. They decided that they could humiliate you by spilling ink on your clothes.”

“Well at least it wasn’t one of my nicer tunics,” Katara sighed as she peeled it off. The ink had bled through the fabric and stained her underwraps, but at least those wouldn’t be seen in public. “I should soak this.”

“Can you get the ink out?” the girl asked.

“Some of it,” Katara said as she was directed to an unused washtub. She bent water from the fountain into it and then dropped her tunic in. “It’ll leach out into the water, but some of the actual dye particles will have bonded with the fabric.” With a wave of her hands the inky water moved from the washtub to the drain basin. The ink stains had lessened, but were still visible.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to warn you but I didn’t know where to find you,” the girl said with a frown.

“It’s fine,” Katara answered. “It’s not your fault at any rate.”

“I know, but still. I knew what they were planning and I should have done more to stop them,” the girl sighed as she set the laundry basket she was carrying down. “I should have talked to you, or the Fire Lord!”

Katara chuckled. “Listen, uh…”

“Oh, Jin. My name is Jin!” the girl said with a smile.

“Jin. It’s fine. To be honest it’s unlikely that if you had asked to see either me or Zuko, you probably would have been turned away unless you had made a really convincing argument,” Katara explained. “And trying to explain that the Ba Sing Se noblewomen were plotting to douse me in ink probably wouldn’t have worked.”

“Oh,” Jin said, her face falling.

“It’s fine. Zuko warned me that the other noblewomen wouldn’t like that he and I were together,” Katara said gently. “This isn’t anything I wasn’t prepared for. Besides, unlike them, my clothes don’t cost a small fortune to replace. It’s inconvenient is all.”

This seemed to cheer Jin up. “So I heard that you traveled with the Avatar during the war.”

Katara smiled. “I did.”

“Would you be willing to tell me about all the places you saw?” Jin asked.

Realizing that it would take a few hours to get the worst of the ink out of her tunic, Katara settled in and started to regale Jin with the tales of her travels with Aang. The young woman listened with rapt attention, her hazel eyes wide as Katara described places like the Northern Water Tribe and Omashu. Once she finished, she asked about Jin.

“Oh, my life is boring,” Jin said with a small laugh.

“Still, I’d like to hear about it,” Katara said with an encouraging smile.

“Well,” Jin shrugged, “my family has a vegetable stand in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. When my older brother got married it became harder to support the family so I decided to see if I could find work elsewhere. I was lucky to be chosen to work as a lady’s maid for one of the noble families in the upper ring.”

“I suppose that means you now live in the upper ring,” Katara said. She’d seen enough of each ring of Ba Sing Se to know that even working as a servant in the upper ring was often a huge improvement over anything in the lower ring.

“Oh yes,” Jin nodded. “I have much better food to eat and clothes to wear…”

“Too bad everyone’s personalities stink,” Katara said with a sly grin and Jin smothered a giggle.

“They’re not all bad, but so many of them have never wanted for anything that something that is by all accounts a minor inconvenience is world ending to them.” Jin snorted. “I’d give my left shoe to have a split seam on a dress be the worst thing I’ve dealt with all day.”

Katara nodded. “Tell me about it.”

Even after the worst of the stains were out of Katara’s tunic and she had dried it and put it back on, she remained in the laundry and continued chatting not only with Jin, but the rest of the palace laundry staff. Most of the palace staff knew Katara from previous visits and liked her well enough, but none of them really knew her. Still, she was friendly to all of them and while the majority of the staff reciprocated her friendly overtures, though a few that had been serving in the palace for years frowned at such behavior.

Once Jin was done with the light washing she’d been assigned, Katara used her waterbending to dry the items and then walked with Jin back to the guest quarters.

Right as they were sharing a laugh over Sokka’s antics while strung out on cactus juice, a sharp voice cut right through the cheerful atmosphere.

“How positively uncouth! Fraternizing with a servant?”

Jin ducked her head and Katara realized that one of the three ladies in front of her was probably the noblewoman Jin worked for. She rolled her eyes at them. “Yes, well it’s amazing the people you meet when you take your nose out of the air for more than five minutes.”

The woman at the front, obviously the ringleader of the little group, snapped her fan shut. Her smile was tight and didn’t reach her light green eyes. “Bold words from someone who isn’t much more than a peasant herself.”

The last time someone had called her peasant, she’d been sparring with Zuko and he’d been egging her on. Coming from Zuko it was lightly teasing and almost a term of endearment. From these women it sounded like an insult, belittling her and her position within her tribe.

Stiffening her spine and tilting her chin up, Katara managed to force herself to smile. “Funny, last I checked that as the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, I was considered to be on par with royalty. You know, a princess.”

She didn’t have an official title. The Southern Water Tribe wasn’t structured socially like their sister tribe in the north. Still, even without a title she was given the same treatment as any royalty from elsewhere around the world. Title or no, Katara was ranked socially higher than the three women that stood before her, and she was certain that they hated her for it.

“What’s going on here?” Zuko’s voice cut through the tension between the two groups of women.

Next to her, Jin slipped into a deep and respectful bow. The three Ba Sing Se noblewomen all sank into proper bows of greeting. Katara grinned and did nothing. If she bowed to Zuko she’d get a lecture later about how his friends never needed to bow to him.

The ringleader schooled her face into a look of innocence. “I was just teaching Princess Katara some etiquette befitting one of her station,” she answered.

Zuko didn’t buy it for a second. “I’m sure you were,” he answered flatly. He turned to Katara and frowned when he noticed the black, red, and green ink stains on her tunic. “What happened?”

“Oh, you know, some people are so clumsy,” Katara shrugged. Her voice dripped with fake sweetness. “You’d think that after years of training to walk as gracefully as possible that wouldn’t be a problem.”

The three Ba Sing Se noblewomen’s faces momentarily contorted with rage at the insult before they regained control of their emotions and their faces went back to emotionless masks. Jin, still in a deep bow, wound up snorting as she smothered her laughter.

“Is that so?” Zuko asked, his eyebrow rising. He looked between everyone, his eyes cool in his appraisal. “Anyone like to explain what happened? If it was just an accident, I’m sure it’s no big deal…”

It was worth to watch the panic light in the eyes of the Ba Sing Se trio. Still, they remained mute and Katara rolled her eyes.

“You,” Zuko said, addressing Jin. “You’re in the service of one of these women from Ba Sing Se, are you not?”

“Yes, Fire Lord,” Jin answered, still not looking up.

“Perhaps you can tell me what happened?” he asked.

Jin remained frozen in her bow. On the one hand she knew that if she told the Fire Lord what happened, her mistress would certainly take it out on her later. On the other, she knew she could not deny a direct request from the Fire Lord himself in his own home. This was going to suck, but she liked Katara and frankly if her spoiled brat of a mistress faced consequences for her actions every once in a while, perhaps her personality would improve.

“It wasn’t an accident, my lord,” Jin answered, still in her bow.

“Please, stand up,” Zuko said, trying to not let his irritation at the Ba Sing Se noblewomen bleed through. This poor servant girl had nothing to do with their treachery, though he knew that servants heard things they often weren’t supposed to because those of his station were used to ignoring those lower on the social ladder. Zuko managed to avoid that particular pitfall, much to the chagrin of many of his political opponents in the Fire Nation court, by treating the palace staff like people. He wasn’t friendly with them, per se, but after living and working in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, he had an appreciation for people who did thankless jobs. There was a certain amount of deference that he expected from those in his employ, but he refused to follow the traditional kowtowing required of the serving staff.

The girl rose, but still kept her gaze on the ground.

“You may look at me. I abhor speaking to the tops of people’s heads,” Zuko said gently, aware that this girl had probably been trained to never look someone of a higher station in the eye. He also knew that she’d probably also been trained that the higher ranked the person was, the lower to the floor she was expected to be. She’d been practically nose to the floor when he showed up, and he could see the internal struggle in her body language as she rose.

Her face tilted up, expression wary until she looked him in the face. Then her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to find the words she wanted to express herself but nothing came.

Zuko’s brow furrowed. Something about this girl was familiar, and he felt the overwhelming sense that they had met somewhere before. But Ba Sing Se was a large place, and what were the odds that he’d met a lady’s maid from the Upper Ring while he was there?

“Ah, Nephew, there you are!” Iroh’s voice boomed down the corridor. “Come, King Bumi, Master Pakku, and I were going to sit for some tea!”

Zuko watched as the lady’s maid looked around him, her eyes widening even more.

“In a moment, Uncle,” Zuko called back.

The trio of White Lotus members approached the group, pleasant smiles on their faces. Iroh looked at the three noblewomen from Ba Sing Se, his genial mask not even slipping. He noted that Katara stood off to the other side, and between her and the Ba Sing Se noblewomen was a face he’d not seen in years.

“Why Miss Jin, is that really you?” Iroh asked, his eyes widening. “I haven’t seen you since I opened my tea shop in the Upper Ring!”

Finding her voice, Jin’s posture relaxed and a wide smile lit her face. “Yes, far too long.” She looked between Zuko and Iroh and sighed. “I suppose your names aren’t really Mushi and Lee?”

“I’m afraid not,” Iroh chuckled. “We were but lowly refugees, trying to start over when you knew us. But! As you can see things have worked out magnificently and my dear nephew has embraced his destiny in leading his people.” He staged whispered to Jin. “Not everyone is cut out to serve tea, you know.”

“Uncle!” Zuko squawked, hating that his voice cracked in indignation.

“My, my,” Katara drawled as she grinned at the obviously discomfited Fire Lord, “you’re just running into old acquaintances left and right!”

“Katara, what happened to your clothes?” Pakku asked as he eyed his step-granddaughter and most beloved pupil’s tunic.

“Believe me, I want to know the same thing,” Zuko said. “Jin, please, if you could tell me what you know about what happened.”

Jin looked at the now livid face of her mistress, the open and curious faces of the Fire Lord and his uncle, and made a choice. “My mistress, Lady Tsang, and her friends haven’t been pleased with all the time you’ve been spending with Master Katara. They’re the ones who sabotaged her lotion with the poison ivy oil and earlier today they deliberately poured ink down the front of her tunic.”

“Why you ungrateful little beast!” Lady Tsang screeched, before she moved to slap Jin. Her wrist, however, was intercepted by Zuko. Her pale green eyes widened in fear as she noticed that the full wrath of the Fire Lord was directed at her.

“Lady Tsang, I don’t appreciate the fact that you’ve assaulted a very dear friend of mine whom I care for deeply,” he said coolly, despite the anger that was radiating from him. “What’s more, I don’t like it when people feel that they are entitled to walk all over another person simply because of the circumstance of their birth. I lived as a refugee in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. I was humbled by that experience, and it helped shaped me into the person I am today. I was fortunate to have made the acquaintance of Jin during those days. In any case, let me make something perfectly clear, since you seemed to have ignored every sign. I am happily in a relationship with Master Katara, and even if I weren’t, you’re absolutely the last person I would ever be prevailed upon to enter into a relationship with.”

Iroh’s smile spread across his face at his nephew’s proclamation. He was proud of how the young man had gone from a sullen and angry teenager into a poised and confident young man. And he knew better than anyone how Zuko had been humbled during that last year of the war. Lessons that Iroh had been trying to teach him for years had finally been hammered home, and the result was his nephew approaching the Avatar and becoming his firebending master. Now the awkward teenager was a grown man, and coolly working through issues that would have previously made him explode in a fit of anger.

Katara looked between Zuko, Lady Tsang, and Jin. She liked Jin, the Earth Kingdom girl’s friendly and open manner endeared her to Katara almost instantly. The poor girl certainly didn’t deserve whatever retribution that Lady Tsang would surely dish out in private later on. Idly Katara wondered if she could request for Jin to work for her, at least until she could find another post, if it meant getting her away from Lady Tsang. And, perhaps, it would give Katara the opportunity to pick the young woman’s brain about what Zuko had been like when he was living as a refugee in Ba Sing Se.

Lady Tsang and her cohorts all paled in the face of Zuko’s cool anger. They found themselves unable to speak up and defend their actions, especially since Zuko had made it clear that he wouldn’t believe whatever story they came up with. The only thing that kept them from screaming in rage was the fact that they could flog Jin later for her part in this fiasco.

Iroh, knowing full well how the nobility thought about their servants, smiled as he looped his arm around Jin’s. “Come, Miss Jin,” he said as he started to tug her in the direction he, Bumi, and Pakku had been walking. “Let’s catch up over a nice cup of tea. And since I think you are in need of a new job, I feel that I should tell you that I could use the assistance of a lovely young lady around my tea shop.”

Smiling, Jin beamed down at Iroh. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Well then,” Iroh said with a smile, “we have much to discuss!” He looked over his shoulder and smiled amiably at his nephew. “You’re welcome to join us, Nephew, if you wish.”

“I’ll pass, Uncle, but thank you for the invitation. I was hoping to spend some time with Katara this afternoon,” Zuko replied as he held out his arm for Katara.

Smiling smugly, she grabbed his elbow. “That sounds wonderful.”

As everyone else walked away, Lady Tsang finally broke. “What about my clothes!” she screeched, indicating to the washed and folded garments that Jin had set down when Zuko had approached.

Looking over her shoulder, Katara raised an eyebrow. “Surely you’re not so incompetent you don’t know how to carry something, are you?”

Lady Tsang screeched again, but all Katara could hear was the rich rumble of Zuko’s quiet laughter.


	9. In Which There is Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, if they just _talked_ to each other, a lot of the angst could be avoided. In other news, Katara is so screwed (just not in a way she'd like).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Kissing. That "fake out make out" tag is up there for a reason. Beyond that it's a favorite trope of mine, that is.

A faint strain of music flitted out from the ballroom of the Fire Nation palace, a testament to the celebration that was currently happening.

The celebration Katara was currently avoiding.

The day had started innocently enough, with Katara sharing breakfast with her father and the rest of the Southern Water Tribe members. They had talked about the summit and how well the agreements went, about the Caldera city, and anything else that had come to mind. After that she’d spent some time in the royal spa with Suki, Ty Lee, and Toph. From there she’d gone to her room to make the final adjustments to her dress, which was when she was certain everything had gone sideways.

She’d been struggling with the sash, trying to tie it in a way that was both practical and appealing, when there had been a soft knock at the door. Without thinking she’d called for the person to enter, and her face had immediately started burning in embarrassment when Zuko walked in. If he had been perturbed by her state of dress, or half-dress as the case happened to be, he didn’t show it.

“That’s beautiful. My uncle’s handiwork, no doubt,” he mused as he circled around her.

“Oh, um, yes, he picked it out. He said that a stunning new dress would shut up the critics. And that the dress we had picked out wasn’t stunning enough, nor could I wear the same dress I wore to the opening banquet,” she said as she clutched the front of the robes closed. She didn’t know why she was suddenly self-conscious. Zuko had seen her in not only her underwrappings but in a bathing suit as well. He certainly hadn’t been fazed by her body back then, and it was unlikely he’d be fazed by her body now.

“He’s right,” Zuko sighed. “Nobility gets worked up over the strangest things. Men can wear the same clothes until they’re full of holes, but if a woman dares to wear a dress or a robe more than once, she’s shamed. It’s ridiculous. And wasteful.”

At his obvious dislike of noble fashion trends, Katara chuckled. “Anyway, at least I won’t have to worry about my wardrobe for another few months, right?”

He looked up at her from where he’d been inspecting the hem on the decorative outer robe with a frown. “We’ll be expected to go out in public, you know.”

“Aw crud,” Katara said with a frown.

“It’s fine, for just wandering around the city you can wear something less formal, and apparently the trend is for women to mix and match pieces of clothing to create new outfits,” he explained. “It’s only if we go out to the theater or for dinner that you’ll need something more formal.” He reached up and adjusted her collar, the tips of his fingers brushing against the skin of her throat.

By all accounts it was an innocent act. It wasn’t like Zuko had deliberately touched her with the intent to set her blood on fire, but her body reacted all the same.

Watching Zuko handle Lady Tsang the day before, as well as recount his time in the Lower Ring and how he knew Jin, Katara had felt something blossom within her. Zuko had always been attractive in an aesthetically pleasing sort of way, but now that she was really getting to know him, see the parts of himself that he’d kept from even his friends, Katara knew that she was dangerously close to actually falling in love with him. It wasn’t just that Zuko was easy on the eyes, it was everything else. The way he cared for his people and tried to rule with fairness and honor.

One incident came bubbling back to the front of Katara’s mind was when Zuko had scaled back on the luxuries of the palace, stating that if his people had to do without as a result of the Fire Nation war machine being shut down, he would go without as well. What had started as a show of solidarity with his people wound up effectively shaming the rest of the Fire Nation nobility into scaling back on the luxuries they consumed as well, donating what they could to benefit the general population. The resulting bounce back of the Fire Nation’s economy in a relatively short amount of time saw Zuko quickly become one of the most beloved Fire Lords.

At the time, Katara had been proud of him, proud of the person he’d become, proud to call him her friend. Now? Now she had to admit that it was stupidly attractive. Something a mundane as domestic policy shouldn’t make her want to pounce on him and kiss him until they were both breathless, and yet as she gazed up into his face, his fingers still lightly resting on the collar of the decorative outer robe of her dress, she wondered how he would react if she rose up on her tip toes to kiss him.

Zuko, meanwhile, was struggling with a similar impulse. When he entered her room she was covered, aside from her sash not being tied, but the atmosphere was strangely intimate. Briefly his mind wandered down a path where they were actually married and he was entering their chambers to retire for the night, where she was waiting for him, still mostly dressed so he could undress her before…

He cut himself off from that line of thought. She was his friend and she was doing him a favor and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or scare her by being forward. And if she was unable to return his feelings? He wasn’t sure he’d be able to recover from that kind of rejection. He’d fallen hard and he’d fallen fast for her.

“Well, I should go. If you’d like, I can send in one of the maids to help you finish dressing. The sashes can be tricky and if you tie it a certain way it may signal something unsavory,” he said as he pulled his hands to his sides and stepped back.

Katara’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean, unsavory?”

“The women who work in the Red Lantern District tie their sashes in a way that lets their customers know they’re available,” Zuko said, hoping she’d understand what he was saying. When he’d been younger his uncle had explained these nuances to him, so Zuko would avoid such women unless he was specifically seeking their services.

Eyes widening, Katara felt her face heat up. “Oh, I should probably get some help then.”

Smiling, Zuko nodded. “Many of the maids have been trained to aid a noblewoman with dressing. I’ll send one in to help you.”

“I appreciate it.” She pulled a face. “It wouldn’t do for me to embarrass you by wearing my sash the way a prostitute does. No doubt the Ba Sing Se Brats would have a field day with it. They already think I seduced you, no point in adding fuel to the fire.”

“No kidding,” Zuko sighed. “I’ll be by in a two hours to escort you to the banquet. I’ll see you then.”

“Thank you,” she called as he left her room.

After the door clicked shut, Katara’s knees gave out and she dropped to the floor in front of the mirror. Her nerves were jangling and she kept reliving the moment where Zuko had accidentally caressed her throat. Her mind immediately started speculating what it would be like if it had been his lips instead of his fingers and she shuddered. She needed to get away from that train of thought immediately. It could only end in heartbreak.

When the banquet started they’d entered the room to applause and well wishes, before settling in to eat. Katara played her part perfectly, smiling sweetly up at Zuko, touching him affectionately, and all the while she could feel her heart breaking piece by piece because she knew that it was just an act. She’d never have any of this.

The final straw had been when the Ba Sing Se Brats were getting particularly obnoxious, and so Zuko, in hopes of finally getting through to them, leaned down and kissed her at the corner of her mouth. It wasn’t a particularly risqué kiss, she’d kissed Aang more intimately than she’d kissed Zuko, but she felt more in that gentle pressing of the lips than she ever had with Aang. After breaking the kiss, Zuko had gently nuzzled against her. From the outside looking in it was a sweet and chaste gesture. From where Katara was standing, her pulse was racing and a million thoughts, most of them starring a naked Zuko, were flooding her brain.

Her brain stumbled as she tried to figure out what to say, but she was spared when Iroh approached and pulled Zuko into a conversation with himself, Master Pakku, and King Bumi. With Zuko occupied, she’d murmured something about needing some fresh air and fled the ballroom.

Oh Spirits, she was in deep. Gently massaging her temples, she tried to figure out what to do. To continue on with this plan would put her heart at risk. To end it would leave Zuko hanging in uncertainty, and she sighed when she knew that she could not abandon someone who needed her. Not when Zuko, who’d had so little happiness in his life, was facing down a loveless and lonely future.

This would break her heart but she’d do it. She’d do it because Zuko needed her to.

“Oh, there you are.”

Katara’s head shot up at the sound of Zuko’s soft voice. “How did you manage to get away?” she asked.

“I may have said that I drank too much and…” His voice trailed off and he shrugged. He hoped they had assumed that he needed fresh air to clear his head. He believed that they assumed he had to use the toilet. “Anyway, I noticed you were missing and I was afraid that maybe the Ba Sing Se Brats might have tried to make one last dig at you.”

“No, I just needed some fresh air,” she said. She hoped that it would be enough and Zuko would leave her alone. Instead he settled himself next to her. “Um, Jin spilled the beans about the rest of their plots and the palace guard told them under no uncertain terms that they were going to be watched carefully until they left tomorrow. She also confirmed that everything that happened to me since the opening banquet has been their work, not our mystery attacker.”

“I figured as much,” Zuko said as he rubbed his jaw. “Everything that happened was aimed at either humiliating you or making you appear bad in front of me. Our mystery attacker would have been much more threatening, and it’s unlikely I would have been aware of it.”

“I guess that’s what we get to look forward to once everyone’s gone,” Katara said.

“Pretty much. I am sorry to put you through it,” he said as he looked at her.

“I volunteered, remember?” she said as she reached up and tapped the tip of his nose with her finger.

He smiled crookedly at her. “Yes, I suppose you did.”

For the first time in a while Katara was truly able to study him. His face was softer than she remembered, not soft in that he’d put on weight and it had rounded out or anything like that, but soft in that the hard lines of anger, fear, and mistrust had finally eased. Zuko wasn’t one to show anyone how happy he was at any given time, but Katara knew that she was one of the few people he’d truly let his guard down around. At the moment he was relaxed and content and warmth blossomed in her chest at the thought that he felt relaxed and content because he was with her.

Perhaps she should tell him how she really felt. Hiding it wouldn’t do her any favors in the long run, and maybe it was possible that Zuko felt something for her, too.

_Don’t be ridiculous_ , a little voice scolded her in the back of her mind. _He’s the Fire Lord. He’s not going to return the feelings of a waterbending peasant._

“Fire Lord Zuko? Are you out here?”

Lady Tsang’s voice cut through the peaceful atmosphere like Sokka’s Space Sword through a melon.

Zuko groaned quietly, his peaceful respite with Katara thoroughly ruined. Couldn’t the woman take a hint? He glanced at Katara, who was frowning fiercely and he started to get a terrible, awful idea.

“Do you trust me?” he asked her, his voice soft to avoid attracting Lady Tsang’s attention.

Katara glanced up at him with a frown. “You know I do.”

“Good,” he breathed before his mouth collided with hers.

This was absolutely nothing like the chaste pecks they’d been exchanging. Those had all been perfunctory gestures, performed before the various dignitaries as part of the selling the ruse that Katara and Zuko were seriously courting. The one time they’d attempted a full lip kiss had been awkward as neither knew where to put their hands. They’d also had an audience critiquing their every move.

This was nothing like that first full lip kiss.

Zuko’s mouth moved easily over Katara’s, his lips caressing hers. Slightly parting them, he slid his tongue between them and swiped it along her bottom lip. It startled Katara so much, her lips parted in a shocked gasp and that was all Zuko needed. A moment later his tongue was gently sliding against hers.

She was honest to Yue kissing Zuko.

And she was enjoying it.

Without thinking she fisted her hands around the collar of his robe and pulled him closer. He let out a soft “Mmph!” of surprise but quickly went along with her enthusiasm. He’d honestly thought she’d slap him or douse him in cold water or freeze him to one of the verandah columns. But Katara had always been strangely in sync with him, so she’d probably realized his plan and went along with it because she knew that Lady Tsang would have an apoplexy when she came across them in a passionate embrace.

“Fire Lord Zuko? Are you – oh Spirits!”

Once Lady Tsang’s footsteps were far enough away, Zuko and Katara pulled apart.

“That was a good plan,” she breathed, trying to not let him see how much it had affected her.

“I, uh, figured that maybe she’d finally take the hint if she saw something more intense than the usual little peck,” he said. Which was technically true, but he’d also kissed her because he had wanted to kiss her. And honestly he’d wanted to kiss her without an audience critiquing their every move. And without an overprotective older brother hovering nearby with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword in order to discourage any “funny business.”

“Well I would say the plan was a success,” Katara said as she reached out and started smoothing Zuko’s robes from where she’d roughly grabbed the soft fabric. “There, now you look decent.”

“Are you saying I was indecent before?” Zuko asked as he raised his good eyebrow.

Katara’s jaw dropped as what he said registered in her brain. “What! No, pff, of course not! You were just, uh, mussed a little and we don’t want to give the entire ballroom any ideas…”

Half of Zuko’s mouth quirked up. “Would that really be so bad?” he teased.

“Oh I don’t know, do you really want to meet the pointy end of Sokka’s sword, or perhaps my father’s fist for your supposed dishonoring of me?” she asked back.

“Dishonoring of you?” Zuko spluttered. “It was just a kiss!”

She rolled her eyes. “Well I know that and you know that,” she said, “but Dad and Sokka get really weird about me being an adult. It’s like they expected me to stay a child forever.”

“So they have no idea that you and Aang…”

“Not a damn clue and it’s probably better that it stays that way,” she answered with a nod.

“Katara,” he said lowly, his voice ragged. “You know that I would never dishonor you that way, right?”

She reached up gently caressed his cheek, smiling sweetly up at him in the moonlight. “I know you won’t,” she answered softly. “I know what honor means to you. You would never dishonor me like that because you would dishonor yourself in the process.”

They wound up staring into each other’s eyes for several moments, before Zuko opened his mouth to say something. However whatever he meant to say was cut off by his uncle calling for him. Instead he sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Duty calls.”

“I’ll be in shortly,” she said as she took a step back.

Zuko nodded before he turned and headed back to the ballroom. Katara watched his retreating back and pressed her hand to chest as if the gesture would calm her rapidly beating heart.

She was in some deep, deep komodo-rhino poo.


	10. In Which the Shippers Take Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph, Iroh, and Kiyi would like Katara and Zuko to just confess already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, we're all Toph, Iroh, and Kiyi in this chapter.

With the various dignitaries gone, the Fire Palace resumed its peaceful day to day operations. Kiyi preferred it that way, because when Zuzu had official guests it meant she had to be on her best behavior at all times. Nobody except Uncle seemed to understand how hard it was to be so young and full of energy _and_ be on one’s best behavior at all times.

A couple of days after the trade summit ended, Aang had been summoned to settle a land dispute between two villages in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. Content that such a small dispute could be handled alone, he left everyone behind in the palace. Without her part time tutor, Kiyi was once again bored with her lessons and even her Firebending training wasn’t as exciting. Still, it was nice to have most of Zuzu’s friends still around.

She was currently taking tea with Toph and Uncle in the pavilion in the private family garden. Sokka and Suki had stretched out on a blanket on the far end of the garden and were having some quiet alone time. Ty Lee had gone to visit with her family, as she’d managed to avoid them up until Mother had mentioned them offhand.

That left Zuzu and Katara, who were sitting under a tree and feeding the turtle-ducks.

In Kiyi’s opinion, Zuzu looked really happy when he was with Katara. He smiled more and his eyes seemed brighter. Incidentally she thought that Katara’s laughs were louder and more frequent when she was with him.

“They’re in love,” she announced solemnly.

If this statement shocked either Toph or Uncle, they didn’t show it. Indeed, Uncle seemed to be hiding a smile behind the lip of his tea cup and Toph just straight up grinned.

“Ya think, Half Pint?” Toph asked as she cocked her head, grin still fixed in place.

“I do. It’s obvious,” Kiyi said with a vigorous nod. “He smiles a lot more around Katara than he’s ever smiled around anyone else. Even me.”

“I’ve noticed that as well,” Uncle said, his eyes twinkling. “Years ago I thought they were well suited for each other, but it seemed that Fate had other ideas.”

“But now?” Kiyi asked eagerly.

“But now I think the time is right.”

“Granted we can get them to stop being dense and actually admit how they feel,” Toph added. “Sugar Queen won’t say a word because she won’t want to impose on Sparky, and Sparky’s too used to being hurt that he won’t open up to her even if it means letting his one chance of happiness slip through his fingers.”

“Then we have our work cut out for us,” Uncle said solemnly.

Kiyi smiled. “This is gonna be just like a fairy tale.”

Both Toph and Uncle laughed.

“Yes, I imagine it will be,” Uncle said.

The trio put their heads together at every free moment they had to figure out how to entice Zuko and Katara into confessing their obvious feelings for one another. Kiyi’s ideas all bordered on fantastical, no doubt colored by her love of romantic legends and fairy tales. Toph’s were much more rudimentary, and often boiled down to locking Zuko and Katara somewhere until they finally acted on the sexual tension. Ultimately that left Iroh as the one voice of sanity.

“We start small,” he urged.

Small, to Uncle, was sharing tea alone in the private garden. A small tea table had been set for two in the pavilion, and Iroh had recruited Ty Lee and Suki to keep Sokka away from the palace for the afternoon. It wasn’t terribly difficult after they had made an offhand mention of shopping, leaving Toph and Kiyi to help him with his plans.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Ursa asked as she watched Iroh carefully brew tea.

Iroh looked innocently up at his former sister-in-law. “What makes you think I’m up to something? You wound me with such accusations!”

Ikem snorted. “Kiyi’s been chattering non-stop about ensuring Zuko’s happiness. Whatever you’re up to, spill.”

“From the mouths of babes,” Iroh sighed as he set the teapot down to steep. “I’m sure it hasn’t escaped your attention that Zuko’s been behaving differently around Master Katara.”

Brow furrowing, Ursa frowned. “I suppose he’s seemed happier the last few weeks, and he certainly was making all kinds of excuses to spend time with her during the trade summit, but I thought that was part of the ruse to sell their relationship to whomever has been attacking the women he’s been courting.”

“It may have started that way, but I believe that he’s developed genuine feelings for her. Whether or not he wants to admit it, he’s always held her in special regard, especially after he joined with the Avatar’s group towards the end of the war.” Iroh smiled serenely. “And it has not gone unnoticed that Master Katara seems to be much happier when around Zuko as well.”

“So you’re playing matchmaker?” Ikem asked. “I know Zuko adores you, but I can’t help but think that he’ll resent you if he figures out what you’re doing.”

“For now it’s just tea in the garden, just the two of them. There is absolutely nothing suspicious about that,” Iroh pointed out.

“Except all of their friends will be mysteriously absent,” Ursa reminded him. Since the summit ended Zuko and Katara were hardly left alone, and if they were alone the others were surely close by.

“Well, if you must know I’ve enlisted the aid of Miss Ty Lee and Miss Suki to keep Sokka occupied in the market this afternoon. Toph and Kiyi will be observing with me.”

“You’re going to spy on them?” Ikem asked in disbelief. “Really?”

The joke, of course, was on Ikem and Ursa as they found themselves crouched behind some decorative shrubberies along with Toph, Kiyi, and Iroh, watching Zuko and Katara take tea in the pavilion.

“So what’s going on?” Toph asked. Next to her, Kiyi carefully poked her head up.

“Zuzu’s pouring her tea,” Kiyi reported. “They’re also talking and smiling a lot.”

“I knew they had something going on,” Toph murmured.

“Any touching?” Iroh asked.

Kiyi shook her head. “No, they’re sitting a respectful distance apart.”

Iroh frowned. “I had hoped he would take advantage of their seclusion to perhaps move in closer to her.”

“Zuko, King of the Awkward?” Toph scoffed. “Unlikely.”

“Mmm, I suppose Zuko’s confidence when it comes to the fairer sex is a bit thin,” Iroh mused as he stroked his beard.

“But it’s Katara,” Kiyi said in frustration. “He likes her! A lot!”

“I know, but maybe that’s the problem,” Toph said. “Maybe he likes her so much that he just doesn’t know what to do.”

Cradling his head in his hands, Iroh sighed. “This is going to be more difficult than I thought.”

As a decorated and revered general, Iroh had a mind for strategy and for years it had served him well off the battlefield. However his rather temperamental nephew was proving to be a more difficult adversary than he’d originally anticipated.

Ty Lee and Suki were excellent at finding ways to keep Sokka occupied, or at the very least from asking too many questions, whenever Iroh moved forward with one of his plots to get Katara and Zuko to confess their feelings. Things were subtle, such as Iroh promising to take Katara out to one of his favorite restaurants in the city before having to cancel after claiming that his “old bones” weren’t up for it and sending Zuko in his place. Another time Iroh was extolling the virtues of the views of the caldera and then volunteering Zuko to take Katara, since Zuko had been fond of the lookout spots as a boy and could show the pretty waterbender all of his favorite places.

When those both turned up with nothing, though perhaps the strengthened friendship between the two, Iroh decided that it was time to resort to more desperate tactics.

“You see, my dear nephew, I had planned on escorting Lady Katara to the theater tonight since they’re performing _The Tale of Chang’e_ which you know is a favorite of mine,” Iroh explained as he walked with Zuko to the dining hall where they would be joining the others for lunch. “Unfortunately, White Lotus business has arisen and I cannot put it off, even to spend a delightful evening in the presence of such a lovely young lady.”

Zuko gave his uncle an aside glance. It seemed like Iroh had been making plans with Katara left and right and then cancelling, leaving Zuko to swoop in to keep her from being disappointed. To be honest, he couldn’t tell if his uncle was making plans with Katara because he genuinely liked her and wanted to spend time with her, and thus was very disappointed when he couldn’t, or if the wily old man was somehow plotting to give him and Katara time alone.

“I don’t know,” Zuko said. It wasn’t that he disliked _The Tale of Chang’e_ – indeed some of his uncles love of the story had rubbed off on him – but he couldn’t help but feel like his uncle was manipulating him to some kind of end.

Iroh reached into a pocket and pulled out two tickets. “I already bought the tickets and they shouldn’t go to waste!” he exclaimed as he waved them in front of Zuko’s face. “A private box, even!”

Zuko stopped and actually glared at his uncle. “What on earth could you want with a private box? With Katara, who, I might add, is young enough to be your grandchild.”

Huffing, Iroh narrowed his gazed at his nephew. “It was nothing insidious,” he said. “Katara has never seen the play performed nor is she familiar with the story. It’s an old Fire Nation legend after all! In a private box I could answer her questions about the story and not worry about interrupting other patrons!”

Sufficiently cowed, Zuko bowed his head. “I’m sorry for doubting you, Uncle.”

“No harm done, my boy,” Iroh said as he clapped his nephew on the arm. “Anyway, it’s a shame to let the tickets go to waste and I know you’re fond of the story as well…”

Sighing, Zuko knew that even if he said no, his uncle would wear him down until he agreed to go. “I’ll escort Katara to the theater tonight, Uncle.”

Iroh beamed at him. “That is most excellent news, nephew!”

That evening when Katara opened her door to find Zuko waiting for her, she wasn’t surprised. In fact she started to have a sneaking suspicion that Iroh was up something, but she couldn’t tell what. She knew that a large part of the role she was in was being seen in public with Zuko, and that didn’t require any meddling from Iroh whatsoever.

“Let me guess,” she said as she watched Zuko shyly rub the back of his neck at her scrutinizing gaze, “your uncle had something he just couldn’t get out of come up and has asked you to escort me in his place.”

Zuko sighed. “Yeah.”

“Do you happen to know anything about this play? Iroh said it was based on a legend about the moon, but he didn’t say much more than that,” Katara said as she and Zuko walked down the hall to the palace gates.

“The legend is one that’s pretty much a staple of bedtime stories for kids,” Zuko explained, “about a woman who ends up living on the moon after trying to protect her husband. You hear the story the most around the time of the Autumn Moon Festival, as it ties into the celebration.”

“Never thought that the Fire Nation would be so enchanted by a story about the moon,” Katara teased.

“Well not necessarily the moon,” Zuko answered with a small grin, “rather the love story that ends up with a man’s wife living on the moon.”

“Pssh,” Katara said.

They chattered about incidental things during the palanquin ride to the theater, then were ushered into the theater under the intense gazes of the Fire Nation citizens. This was the first time Katara and Zuko had been seen out in public alone, and it was bound to get tongues wagging. Suddenly Zuko was thankful that his uncle had the foresight to get a private box.

The play ended up completely enchanting Katara, who occasionally leaned closer to Zuko to ask him questions. He answered them to the best of his ability, since he didn’t have his uncle’s near encyclopedic knowledge of the story. However he was familiar enough with it he could at least give a basic answer, and then told her which questions would be better asked of his uncle.

Katara was still gushing about the play as Zuko walked her back to her room in the palace.

“It’s so romantic yet tragic,” she sighed, pressing her hand to her chest. “She loved Hou Yi so much but in order to keep him safe she drank the elixir and wound up living on the moon. And Hou Yi! Heartbroken from the loss left out offerings for her!”

Zuko smiled at Katara’s over the top reaction. “During the Autumn Moon Festival we leave out offerings of fruits and cakes to remind Chang’e of Hou Yi’s devotion.”

She gave him an aside glance. “Interesting that people who call themselves the Children of the Sun have a festival for the moon.”

“Even the Fire Nation needs the moon,” Zuko replied softly.

“Balance,” Katara murmured, remembering Iroh’s anger towards Zhao back in the Spirit Oasis.

Zuko hummed in agreement, his mind whirling with thoughts about balance, both with the Spirts but also within himself. Katara was his opposite in every way – a child of the moon, a waterbender. Perhaps that was why he always felt better in her presence, she was balancing him out.

They stopped in front of her room and she smiled up at him. “Thank you for escorting me to the theater, Zuko. I enjoyed myself.”

“Me too,” he said softly as he reached up and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Slowly his fingers trailed down the column of her throat before he seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled his hand back. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself as well.”

She stared up at him, into that smoldering golden gaze. There was something in his eyes, something she’d never seen before and if she were truthful she would admit that it scared her a little. Not because she was afraid that Zuko would hurt her, but the unknown was always a little bit terrifying.

His lips parted for a moment before he snapped his jaw shut and smiled at her instead. “It’s…late.”

“Yes, the play did run for several hours, as they do,” she agreed.

“Um, we should probably get some sleep,” he said. “So, uh, good night.”

“Good night,” Katara said, her brow puckering as she watched Zuko turn on his heel and march away from her. Was spending time with her really so bad? She’d thought they’d rather enjoyed themselves over the past week. Shaking her head at realizing that she was probably reading way too much into Zuko’s actions, she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her.

From where they were hidden in an alcove down the hall, Iroh and Toph sighed.

“I had hoped that they would have made progress,” Iroh said as he rubbed his temple. “A private box is the perfect place to steal kisses.”

“They’re denser than we thought,” Toph said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Unfortunately, Twinkle Toes is getting back tomorrow and we won’t have any more opportunities to push Katara and Zuko together. He won’t leave Katara alone for sure. Sokka we can deal with, but Aang will absolutely not let them be alone because he still believes that he and Katara are meant to be.”

“Then let us hope that Katara and my nephew can get things figured out on their own,” Iroh said softly.


	11. In Which The Crap Hits The Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara are still tip toeing around each other, and things start getting real in more ways then one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished chapter 15 and found that it was too long and split it into two chapters. So chapters 15 and 16 are done, and there are two left to write. (For those keeping track at home, this means that instead of 17 chapters that I had originally outlined, we are now up to 18 chapters.)

Zuko had invited his friends to join him in the market that afternoon when they’d gathered for breakfast, since he’d found himself with a lighter work load with much of the nobility and court taking leave of the capital city to start the summer. There were the usual petitions and reports from the regional governors, but those never took more than a few hours each morning, leaving Zuko’s afternoons blissfully free.

Katara stood in front of the mirror in her room and examined her reflection. She had to look good, since she and Zuko would be seen in public, and as his girlfriend she was expected to present a certain face to them. Her hair was pulled back into the style she’d worn when they’d been hiding in the Fire Nation during the war, on Sokka’s suggestion that the people of the Fire Nation would appreciate her using their fashions and styles. True, she’d never be properly Fire Nation, but any sort of show of appreciation of their culture from her was sure to make them more agreeable to her status as Zuko’s romantic partner.

Three taps at her door alerted her to the palace staff coming in to freshen up her rooms. She smiled at them as they came in before she went back to touching up her appearance. Once she was satisfied that she looked good enough to be on Zuko’s arm, she turned away from the mirror.

“Enjoy your day, Master Katara,” the head maid said.

“Thanks,” she said, before she had to step out of the way of another maid carrying a vase full of fresh cut flowers. “Oh, those are lovely.”

“The Fire Lord requested that fresh bouquets be put in all of the ladies’ rooms,” the head main replied.

“Oh, Toph will love that,” Katara snorted.

The maid smiled. “The Fire Lord specified that it didn’t matter how pretty the arrangement for Master Toph’s room was, just that it smelled nice.”

“Smart, but there’s no guarantee that Toph will appreciate such a traditionally feminine gift,” Katara conceded. “We’ll be back later, and I’ll need my nice robes for dinner tonight.”

“Of course, Master Katara,” the head maid replied with a bow. “I’ll make sure that they’re ready for tonight.”

“Thanks!” Katara said before she hurried to palace entrance to meet up with Zuko and the others. She managed to refrain from running, despite her desire to meet up with them as soon as possible. It wouldn’t do for her to spend an hour making sure her appearance was just right only for it to get completely messed up by a sprint to the palace entrance.

Thankfully, despite running behind, she wasn’t the last one to the palace entrance. That honor went to Sokka, who apparently was having trouble deciding on an outfit, much to Suki’s consternation.

“What?” Sokka asked as he and Suki joined the others at the palace entrance. “I had to make sure to look my best!”

“Why do you have to worry about how you look?” Katara asked. “Last time I checked, I was the one dating Zuko, not you.”

Zuko and Sokka exchanged a look. “And it’s gonna stay that way,” Zuko said.

“That’s just because I’m too much man for you to handle,” Sokka quipped back. Suki cleared her throat and glared at him, causing him to smile sheepishly. “But at any rate Suki’s cuter than you and probably a better kisser.”

“Hey, want me to get you a shovel, Snoozles, so you can dig yourself in deeper?” Toph asked.

“Can we just go?” Zuko sighed as he motioned for the guards to pull the door open.

Being out in public with Zuko was always a to-do simply because the necessary security precautions. Guards were everywhere, dressed not only in their official uniforms but also dressed as every day Fire Nation citizens. Citizens would bow deeply when he showed up, and shop owners would often trip over themselves to accommodate him. Aang also attracted a lot of attention as the Avatar. Inevitably outings became a three ring circus when the two of them were together.

Seeking solace from the alternating cheering and kowtowing populace, Katara ducked into a shop that specialized in accessories made from precious metals and stones. The shop attendant seemed content enough to ignore her, allowing her to browse the displays in peace. Her eye caught a comb wrought in silver, inlaid with small pearls and nacre from abalone shells.

“That’s beautiful,” a voice rasped softly by her ear.

Startled, Katara let out a quiet yelp and turned to find herself looking into Zuko’s amused face. “When did you get here?”

“Mmm, about the time you wandered from the bracelets to the combs,” he answered.

“So what, you’ve just been lurking over my shoulder for the last ten minutes?”

“I wanted to see if something caught your eye,” he answered as he reached for the comb she’d been admiring. “And I see that something has.” He turned it over, watching the colors shift and play in the abalone nacre as it caught the light. “It’s very pretty, like you.”

Katara felt her face heat up. She supposed he was saying that because they were out in public and were supposed to be playing the part of the courting couple, but a tiny part of her hoped that he really meant it. “Um, thank you,” she murmured.

With the comb in hand, Zuko walked to the counter where the shop owner was working on inventory. “Excuse me, I’d like to buy this.”

Looking up from the logbook he was poring over, the shop owner’s eyes widened when he realized that the Fire Lord was standing in front of him. “Your majesty,” he said as he bowed deeply, nearly hitting his head on the counter. “Of course.”

“You really don’t have to do this,” Katara said as she wrung her hands in nervousness. “It’s too much.”

“Nonsense,” Zuko said dismissing her fears with a wave of his hand. “It’s just enough. It’ll look lovely with your usual dresses. Perhaps you can wear it when we go to the opera in a few days.”

“The opera?” Katara goggled. “Isn’t that, I don’t know, super fancy?”

Zuko chuckled. “Don’t worry about that. Anyway it’s based on one of my favorite stories and I thought that it would be something that you’d really enjoy.”

“Wait, we’re going because you think I’d like it?”

“Well, like I said it’s one of my favorites and the story is something that I think you’ll like. If you want, you can read the legend it’s based once we get back to the palace,” Zuko said as he pulled out his coin purse so he could pay the shop owner.  He handed over the appropriate number of coins and then waited patiently for the shop owner to wrap up the comb. “I figured you’d like it since not unlike _The Tale of Chang’e_.”

Katara felt her face heat up. “Oh, well that’s considerate of you.”

Zuko’s one good eyebrow rose. “I just…want to make you happy. Since you enjoyed _The Tale of Chang’e_ I thought perhaps you’d like to learn more about the Fire Nation’s culture.”

“Yes, of course I do,” Katara said earnestly as she reached out and gripped his arm. “I’m glad that you’re considering my feelings.”

Something flashed in Zuko’s eyes, but Katara had no idea what it was. “Ah, anyway this morning has passed much quicker than I anticipated,” he said as the store clerk finished tying up the parcel that held Katara’s comb.

Oblivious to their audience, the clerk looked between them before clearing his throat. “Here is your package, my lord,” the clerk said as he presented it with a small bow.

“Thank you,” Zuko said as he accepted it, then he turned to Katara and held it out. “For you.”

With a wide smile Katara accepted the package before she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Um, of course.” He swallowed. “We should probably go find the others. It’s getting close to lunchtime and Sokka’s probably starving.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Then let’s go. I don’t want to have to listen to him whine that we kept him from his precious meat.”

By the time they caught up to the others, Sokka was starting to feel cranky in his hunger, despite eating a rather healthy portion at breakfast that morning. Thankfully Toph managed to silence him after making a crack that it was a miracle that he didn’t weigh as much as an artic hippo.

Lunch was overall an enjoyable experience, except Aang kept trying to dominate Katara’s attention. Ty Lee and Toph were usually good at distracting him or pulling his attention away from her, but every so often he’d make it nearly impossible for Katara to carry on the conversation she was attempting to have with Zuko regarding their upcoming trip to the opera.

“Honestly Twinkle Toes, how dense can you be?” Toph lectured once they were past the safety of the palace outer gate. “Katara and Zuko are supposed to look like a happy couple falling in love, which they can’t do when you’re keeping her focused on you.”

Shoulders hunching, Aang ducked his head. “But I didn’t see her at all when I was settling that land dispute in the Earth Kingdom and I’ve hardly seen her since I got back because she’s spending all of her time with Zuko!”

“Well yes, she and Zuko are spending a lot of time together,” Sokka conceded, “but that’s part of the plan. We want people to believe that they’re a couple, bonus points if they believe that they’re falling in love with each other.”

“What, so it’s wrong for me to want to spend time with my friend?” Aang argued back.

Ty Lee and Suki exchanged wary glances as Toph rolled her sightless eyes.

“Of course not,” Sokka answered in clear exasperation. “But you’ve been super focused on spending time with Katara. I don’t see you trying to spend time with me or Suki or Toph.”

“Oh boy,” Toph murmured. She let out a loud and melodramatic sigh as she slung her arm around Aang’s shoulders. “C’mon Twinkle Toes, I think you need a lesson in what a break up actually means.”

Aang’s protests faded as Toph forcefully led him to one of the palace out gardens, leaving the rest of the group in an uncomfortable silence. “Well,” Ty Lee said with forced cheerfulness as she clapped her hands together, “that was fun but I think a short nap is in order.”

“Mm, I wonder if the kitchens have any fruit ice,” Sokka said. Suki grinned and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the palace kitchens as he laughed at her enthusiasm.

“I’m with Ty Lee,” Katara said, shaking her head at the antics of her brother and his girlfriend. “I think a nap sounds great.”

“If you’d like, I can meet with you later to teach you about the story the opera is based on,” Zuko offered.

Katara hummed in pleasure. “That would be wonderful.”

Offering her a rare grin, Zuko sketched an appropriate bow and headed towards the royal wing. Katara and Ty Lee chattered about their time in the market before splitting up in the guest wing to take a well-deserved nap. Clutching the package that held her new hair comb against her chest, Katara let out a soft sigh as she opened the door to her room and entered.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her.

Blinking a few times and then rubbing her eyes, she realized that the scene in front of her wasn’t going to change. Dropping the package with her comb, she started across the hall and down a few doors into Toph’s room and her stomach sank.

The vase of flowers Zuko had sent in sat on a bookshelf off to the side. While not artfully arranged, it gave of a pleasant scent and made the room smell fresh.

She then peeked into Suki’s room, finding a pretty arrangement of blooms on the low table in front of the settee. Not wanting to disturb Ty Lee from a well-earned nap, Katara assumed that the vase of flowers in her room was also undisturbed.

Only her room had been tampered with.

Taking off in a sprint, Katara raced towards the royal wing, her heart thrumming in her ears. She flung open the doors leading to Zuko’s personal suite and charged through them, eyes frantically scanning the antechamber before she moved on to his bedroom.

He had just pulled his shirt off when the door slammed open and Zuko immediately slid into a fighting stance, only to relax when he saw Katara walking towards him. “What, you don’t know how to knock?” he teased.

“Shut up and come with me,” she said as she grabbed his elbow and tugged, silencing the crack he was about to make regarding Water Tribe peasants and their lack of manners.

“You know I’m pretty relaxed and okay with you and the others doing whatever you want in the palace because you’re my friends,” Zuko said as he pulled his arm free of her vise-like grip, “but I will not be taking orders from other people in my own home.”

“Zuko, please,” she said and the desperate note in her voice struck something within him. Her eyes were wide, frantically scanning their surroundings. She was paler than usual as well and her breath was coming in shallow pants.

He blinked at her, and apparently she decided that he was taking too long because grabbed his hand and pulled him through the palace halls until they were standing in her room. Burying the little ray of hope that had bloomed when he realized that she was taking him to her chambers, he looked around and then frowned when he saw what was obviously upsetting her.

Sitting on the low table in front of her settee was the vase of flowers he’d had sent in that morning, every bud and blossom cut off.

“It’s a warning,” she said grimly as her hand drifted up to her throat. Her fingers caressed the pendant of her necklace, as if she sought her mother’s comfort.

“I’ll say,” Zuko agreed as he stepped closer and looked around. There had to be a clue. A foot print, maybe a scrap of cloth or hair tie. Anything.

As Katara and Zuko studied the crime scene from several paces back, Sokka and Suki wandered in on their way to their own rooms.

“Hey, Zuko ol’ buddy ol’ pal, why are you shirtless in my baby sister’s room?” Sokka asked as he casually draped his arm around Zuko’s shoulder.

“That,” Zuko answered grimly as he pointed to the vase of stems and the buds and blossoms that were scattered around it.

Sokka’s gaze followed Zuko’s finger and then sucked in a breath. “That’s…not good, right?”

Suki beat a hasty retreat to her room and then entered again moments later, shaking her head. “The flowers in my room and Toph’s room are untouched.”

“So it’s definitely a warning then,” Sokka said with a scowl. “Our mystery attacker has finally struck.”

“Yup,” Zuko said. “Katara and I haven’t found anything that would indicate that someone was in this room who wasn’t supposed to be aside from the beheaded flowers.”

Sokka stroked his chin and Katara rolled her eyes. “I swear if you go get your stupid hat, monocle, and bubble pipe I’m going to freeze you to a wall and leave you there.”

“Aww,” Sokka groaned as Suki patted his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s a party!” Ty Lee said as she walked into the room to find the others. Then she frowned. “Zuko, why are you shirtless in Katara’s room?”

“She didn’t give me time to put a clean shirt on,” Zuko said with a pointed glare in Katara’s direction.

“In my defense, I was a little freaked out, okay!” she answered pointing at the vase.

Ty Lee leaned around them and gasped. “Oh, that’s not good.”

She immediately went to the walls and began to feel around decorative carvings.

“What are you looking for?” Zuko asked with a sigh.

“Remember, when I was younger I’d play with Azula and Mai here in the palace. We found all sorts of hidden passages. Some were probably used by servants so they wouldn’t be seen, but we also thought that some might be secret passages to allow Fire Lords and their families escape the palace should it fall under siege in the past. Most noble houses have them.”

Zuko sighed and rubbed his temple. “Of course they do. I’ve found some official records about the passages but nothing about where they’re located.”

“So it’s possible that our attacker knows about the passages?” Sokka asked.

“I’d say it’s a pretty good bet,” Ty Lee said as she probed a decorative panel that had been carved with a phoenix. She frowned when nothing happened. “Drat. I thought it might be it considering it’s got a phoenix on it.”

“A dragon would be more likely,” Zuko said, “and as far as I know, there are only dragon panels in the family wing.”

“But there are probably still servant passages,” Suki said as she joined Ty Lee in examining the walls for a hidden lever or button that would reveal said passage.

“Hey, why are you all having a party in Sugar Queen’s room?” Toph asked as she and Aang strolled in.

“And why isn’t Zuko wearing a shirt?” Aang asked, scowling at Zuko.

“Wait, Sparky’s shirtless?” Toph asked, her milky eyes widening. A large grin spread across her face. “Way to go, Sugar Queen!”

“It’s not like that!” Katara and Zuko cried at the same time. They blinked and looked at each other before blushing furiously at their unintended synchronicity.

“Uh huh,” Toph drawled, her grin getting even wider.

“Actually it isn’t like that,” Sokka sighed. “Our mystery attacker finally struck.”

“So what did they do?” Toph asked, cocking her head. Her seismic sense wasn’t telling her anything.

“The vase of flowers I requested to be sent in has been beheaded,” Zuko answered. “Seems like a pretty clear warning to me.”

“Watch your neck,” Aang said with a scowl so fierce his friends recoiled a little.

“That’s what we think,” Katara said. “Anyway I was justifiably freaked out when I walked into my room to find a vase of decapitated flowers and rushed off to find Zuko. To be honest, I didn’t know if the attacker was even still around then. I just knew that Zuko needed to see this as soon as possible.”

Ty Lee sighed as she met up with Suki along the last wall. “Well we didn’t find a secret passage, and there might not be one for this room. If this room doesn’t have a history of hosting high level politicians it’s unlikely that it was necessary for the staff to be out of sight.”

“But it does have garden access,” Suki said as she crossed the room to the doors that opened out into a lovely private garden. “Someone could easily scale the walls of the garden and gain access to Katara’s room that way.”

Toph followed Suki and used her seismic sense to see if she could detect anyone hiding amongst the flora. When nothing turned up except a small family of turtle-ducks she shook her head. “Well whoever did it is probably long gone. Unless turtle-ducks were able to behead an entire vase of flowers.”

“Turtle-ducks are not that smart,” Zuko said.

“So we have to assume our attacker is fit enough to scale the palace garden wall without being noticed,” Sokka said.

“It’s not Mai,” Zuko said bluntly. He knew everyone was thinking it, so he might as well address the air bison in the room.

“We never said it was,” Aang said slowly.

“But you were thinking it,” Zuko answered. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“I hate to admit that I thought it, but I did,” Sokka admitted. “Let’s face it, she’d be able to blend in, scale the wall, decapitate an entire vase of flowers, and leave without anyone noticing.”

“Mai didn’t do it,” Ty Lee said. “She has no reason to.”

“When she and I ended our relationship, we did it because we mutually agreed that we wanted different things. She wouldn’t deliberately sabotage my chances at moving on because she doesn’t want the job of being my consort,” Zuko explained. “Mai might have the knowledge and the skills, but she lacks a motive. When we parted ways she wished me happiness and hoped that I would find someone who could be what I needed.”

“No, Mai wouldn’t do this,” Katara agreed with a soft sigh. “It just means that we still don’t know who it is.”

“I don’t wanna point out the obvious here,” Toph said, “but you also said that Azula has the knowledge and the skills.”

Zuko scoffed. “I haven’t seen her since the whole Kemurikage incident. At this point I’m pretty sure she wants nothing to do with me.”

“But maybe we shouldn’t completely discount her from the list,” Sokka said.

They all fell into silence as they wondered what their next step would be.

“Oh, here you are!” Iroh’s voice boomed as he walked into Katara’s room, startling the young adults out of their thoughts. “Taking a respite from this awful heat in Master Katara’s rooms?” He looked around and frowned. “Nephew, why are you not wearing a shirt?”

Zuko let out a yell of frustration.


	12. In Which Everyone Goes To the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensing that the Gaang is getting a little stressed out about the recent turn of events, Iroh shoos everyone to Ember Island for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not kidding about a random beach episode. This is largely self-indulgent (more so than the fic has been so far, heh) and goofy while also giving our two oblivious leads a chance to be less oblivious.

Katara sat in her bathtub, hoping the hot water would ease some of her tension. Since the incident with the flowers, rodents from the kitchen traps kept popping up in Katara’s bed. First they were on top of the bedspread. Then they were on her pillow. Last night they’d shown up under her pillow.

It was obvious that they’d been taken from the kitchen traps, which was comforting only in that it meant that whoever this mystery attacker was, they hadn’t killed the animals themselves. Iroh had tried to assure her that it was unlikely that attacker would physically harm Katara if they couldn’t bring themselves to kill an elephant rat. Unfortunately she wasn’t as sure.

Just like with the flowers, the dead elephant rats were left with no hint as to who did it. No footprints, scraps of cloth, or specks of dirt or mud. Nothing. They were just as clueless now as they were when they’d hatched this crazy plan six weeks ago.

Scrunching her eyes closed, Katara dunked her head under the water as she tried to ignore the pang of hurt that coursed through her. When she had agreed to the plan they assumed that they would find the culprit quickly. Back then there had been no chance of her actually falling for Zuko. The very thought was ridiculous!

But that was before. Before she watched him tend to his people when they needed him. Before she watched him stand up for an Earth Kingdom servant to her nobility. Before she started taking tea with him in the afternoon and helping him work through his problems or listening to his struggles. Before they started feeding the turtle-ducks after dinner and sharing their hopes and dreams for the future.

Before they started acting like an actual couple.

She supposed that Zuko still viewed her as a friend. After the war he’d counted on her honesty to keep him grounded and from getting too big for his boots. Likewise whenever she felt like their struggle to maintain peace was pointless, he’d help her see all the good that they had accomplished. They were friends and that was all they were supposed to be.

Surfacing, Katara took a deep breath and shook her head. It wouldn’t do to act like a moonstruck idiot around Zuko. She needed to be sharp, aware of her surroundings. Even though she’d never been directly attacked that could change.

With a glance at her pruned fingers, Katara sighed and got out of the bath. She bent the excess water from her body and her hair, grabbing the soft silk robe from where it hung from a decorative hook in the shape of a phoenix on the wall. She’d only just tied it when she realized she wasn’t alone in her room.

Zuko was poking about her bed. If she didn’t know that he was probably there to see if any more dead elephant rats had turned up, she’d probably be offended. Probably.

“Find anything?” she asked, not even attempting to smother her smirk when he jumped in surprise.

“Uh, no,” he said as he straightened and turned to face her. Then his shoulders sagged. “Sorry, I don’t want to intrude or anything but I wondered if maybe you had a visitor while you were in the bath.”

“I did,” she said with a pointed look, but he rolled his eyes. “It was quiet. Admittedly, so were you. I didn’t realize you were in here and it’s probably a good a good thing you were so absorbed in checking my bed for dead rodents because I hadn’t fully tied my robe closed when I walked in here.”

Heat raced through Zuko’s face. “Oh…I…uh…”

“Forget it. It’s too late now and it’s not like you saw anything.”

“Yes, well, still.” He bowed. “I apologize for intruding in your private space. Even if I was only thinking of your best interests, it seems I may have acted contrary to them.”

“It’s fine,” Katara sighed, almost wishing that Zuko had seen her and done _something_.

“Anyway, I should go. Sleep well,” Zuko said as he moved away from her bed. He hesitated for a moment in the doorway before he gave a small shake of his head and left.

The next morning Katara wasn’t fully invested in the conversation. Kiyi babbled about going for rides on Appa and playing with Momo, Aang talked about some of the things he’d done before he’d been frozen in an iceberg for one hundred years, and Katara and Zuko could barely look at each other.

Iroh, sharp as ever, knew something had to change. If that change wasn’t going to happen in the palace, perhaps it was time to send them elsewhere.

“With the Summer Solstice rapidly approaching, perhaps it’s time for you to take some time off. Most everyone else has fled the city, you should do the same,” Iroh said as he pinned his nephew with an intense stare once the conversation around the table had slowed.

“I don’t…” Zuko started to argue but Iroh held his hand up.

“No buts, Zuko,” he said firmly. “You’re looking very worn down and the heat is about to peak here in the capital. Escape to Ember Island for a week with your friends and take some vacation time. It will do you all some good.”

“But what about-“

“Like I said,” Iroh said, tone brooking no room for argument, “escape to Ember Island for a week. Regroup and come back in time for the Summer Solstice Festival.” He cleared his throat. “Which reminds me, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Kiyi, it’s time for your lessons,” Ursa reminded her youngest, sensing that whatever it was that Iroh was about to say, it wasn’t suitable for her. “Run along and try not to antagonize your tutors.”

“Yes Mama,” Kiyi said, even as she pouted. She knew something was up, beyond Zuko obviously being in love with Master Katara and vice versa, but the adults were determined to keep her out of it. Aang had saved the world when he was her age, and she thought it unfair that she was continually treated as a child. Little did she know that Zuko, her parents, and Zuko’s friends were fighting tooth and nail to make sure that Kiyi’s childhood lasted longer than any of theirs had.

When Kiyi was long gone, Iroh settled his gaze on Zuko, who’d been starting at his breakfast most of the morning. “As we all know, we’re no closer to determining the identity of the mystery attacker now than when we started this endeavor six weeks ago. The Summer Solstice is coming up and that has always been the most auspicious of occasions for the Fire Nation. Perhaps it’s time we up the stakes.”

“How do we do that?” Toph asked. “The person strikes whenever we’re not around. They’re deliberately avoiding us.”

“As I said, we up the stakes. Katara’s remained by Zuko’s side regardless of this person’s actions,” Iroh said. “So now we show how serious she is. During the Summer Solstice Festival we announce Katara and Zuko’s engagement. Courting is one thing, but engagements are much more serious. It may cause our mystery attacker to up their game, and hopefully make a mistake.”

“So what? The trip to Ember Island is for him to propose?” Toph asked, cocking her head.

“Well, it is a very romantic location,” Iroh answered with a shrug and a sly smile. “Certainly it would lend some credibility to the story.”

“What story?” Sokka snickered. “That Zuko got so caught up by a beautiful sunset that he just up and proposes to Katara?”

“Yeah, Sparky’s not that smooth,” Toph added with a grin.

“It does not matter what actually happens, just what the people believe happens,” Iroh said, fully enjoying his nephew’s discomfort. “All the populace needs to know is that Zuko proposed on Ember Island. The details they’ll make up on their own. Besides, what does it matter if the engagement isn’t real? We only need to give the illusion of plausibility.”

“A week in Ember Island does sound pretty nice,” Ty Lee said with a wistful sigh.

“Sand, surf, and cold tropical drinks?” Sokka asked. “Count me in.”

Iroh clapped his hands together. “Excellent! I shall make the arrangements at once.”

Zuko groaned.

Still, when the time came, he was aboard his small yacht headed towards the island with his friends, Aang flying nearby on Appa with Toph and Ty Lee in tow. Suki and Sokka were seated near the prow of the ship, enjoying the sea spray and chattering about their plans once they arrived at the royal vacation home. Zuko was lingering over the stern and wondering just how he was going to spend his time in Ember Island. His uncle had assured him that he would act as regent as a week so Zuko could take some much needed time off, and then shooed him on his way.

“There you are!”

Startled, Zuko spun around, flame engulfing one of his fists before he realized that it was Katara and not some assassin. She raised an eyebrow at him but did nothing more than cross her arms against her chest and stare at him.

“Sorry, habit,” he sighed as he doused the flames. “Turns out being unpopular means people are constantly trying to kill you.”

“You’re not that unpopular,” Katara soothed as she came to stand next to him.

“Well not anymore, but the first few years of my reign were exhausting,” he said with a frown. “I think I’ve actually lost count of all the attempts on my life.”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with it.”

“Just part of my job,” he answered. “It’s better now, but there are still some people who think things would be better how they were before so I’m still jumping at shadows.”

“Well lucky for us they’re old and will probably die soon,” Katara said so nonchalantly that Zuko’s jaw dropped. Noting his expression she shook her head. “Sorry, that was harsh. It’s just…these guys are relics of an age gone by and instead of accepting that things have changed they’re stuck in the past and refusing to move on. But as I said, they’re also all old geezers who probably benefited from the war and are upset that they’re no longer raking in money from death and destruction and when they die the world can finally start moving on.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he said as turned his gaze back out to the ocean. “They fight me at every turn over things that are insignificant because if it annoys me, it’s a victory for them.”

“Sounds like your uncle was right, a vacation will do you some good.”

“I guess so,” Zuko shrugged. “You know, I think this is the first time that all of us have been back to the beach house at the same time since the war ended?”

Katara’s brow furrowed, but then she remembered that while she and Aang had once accompanied Zuko to the beach house to force him to take a little time off for the sake of his health, Sokka, Suki, and Toph had been absent. “You’re right.”

“A lot has changed,” he said softly.

Leaning against the yacht’s railing Katara nodded. “Yeah. I’d say the biggest is that we’re not kids anymore.”

“Were we ever?” Zuko asked. Katara glanced up at him and saw the distant look in his eyes as he gazed out at the water. “I was raised to take over a war my ancestors started. You and Sokka lived in constant fear of Fire Nation raids. Toph and Aang hadn’t even hit puberty when they were thrown into the war. When did we have time to just be kids? We were robbed of our childhoods.”

“I’m not going to argue with you,” she agreed. “Aang and Toph were perhaps better sheltered. They at least had those twelve years before they were in the center of the war and in a lot of ways their immaturity compared to the rest of us was telling. But when my mother died my childhood ended. Sokka’s childhood ended. And even before then we never truly knew freedom or peace. There was always fear of the black snow and what it would bring.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Zuko.”

“I know, but I’m related to those who were responsible.”

Katara shook her head. “It’s not your duty to carry the sins of your forefathers. You’re doing everything in your power to make sure that the peace we all fought for is maintained. You’re making sure that their harmful legacy will be erased. You don’t have to weigh yourself down with guilt for crimes you didn’t commit. You were a child, Zuko. There was nothing you could have done.”

Without thinking Zuko’s hand drifted up, his fingers lightly brushing against the lower edge of his scar. The mark of his one attempt to stop his father’s cruel actions. He’d been a child, with no power, who’d tried to do something he’d been woefully unprepared for. It wasn’t until he was standing on the brink of adulthood that he’d finally been able to embrace his destiny and stop his country from losing its honor completely.

“I suppose,” he said softly.

“Yeesh, Uncle was right. You really do need a vacation.”

He cocked his head as he studied her, standing next to him with her hands on her hips and her face drawn in a critical frown. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that working yourself to death isn’t going to make things better,” she answered. “We’ve got a week to sit back and do absolutely nothing and I for one will be making sure that you stay away from anything work related until we have to go back.”

Content that Zuko would follow her directions, Katara nodded and then headed towards the prow of the ship to talk to Suki and her brother. Zuko remained at the stern, contemplating if he would be sufficiently distracted during the trip to not think about everything that was surely piling up on his desk back in the capital.

The welcome at the beach house was warm, and instead of dusty drop cloths and stale rooms, they found freshly polished furniture and windows thrown open to allow the warm sea breeze to circulate through the house.

“So much better than the last time we were here,” Suki commented with a soft sigh as she settled onto a settee in the main sitting room.

“There have been some changes, though, and not just the layer of dust having gone away,” Sokka said as he walked around the room. “Did you redecorate?”

“Much like with the palace, there was a sense of out with the old and in with the new. The only people who have seen it since I refurbished the place are Katara and Aang, and that’s because several years ago they forcibly dragged me on vacation.” He gave them both a glare. “On my uncle’s orders, no doubt.”

“We have no regrets about that,” Katara answered with a defiant tilt of her chin.

Recalling their earlier conversation about him working himself to death Zuko shrugged. “Anyway, we’re free to do whatever we want while we’re here. There are markets, temples, beaches, places where you can walk through the rainforests, and basically anything else you can possibly imagine.”

Imaginations stoked, they started planning out how they were going to spend their days.

Walking through Ember Island’s largest town brought on a lively debate over ice cream or soft cream, mostly from Katara and Zuko who each insisted that they were one hundred percent right and only stopped arguing after Toph threatened to dump them into a pit and leave them there. They spent quality time hanging out on the various beaches, playing games on the sand and in the surf. At one point Zuko even led them on a hike up to a view point where most of Ember Island was at their feet to watch the sunset. For the first time in a while Zuko actually managed to relax and have fun, though he’d never admit as much to his uncle if asked.

By the time their final night on the island rolled around, the group was happy and relaxed. There’d been no threats against Katara, Zuko was looking better overall, and there was a renewed sense of purpose with the group. They’d find out who was behind the pranks to scare off Zuko’s bridal candidates, and then continue on with their lives.

“So, any big plans for tonight?” Zuko asked as dinner was winding down.

“Ty Lee was telling me and Suki about the night market tonight, so we’re gonna go check it out,” Sokka answered with a grin.

Suki nodded in agreement. “I wanted to pick up some small souvenirs for the other girls, and Ty Lee said the night market was good for that.”

“Oh, of course,” Zuko nodded. “Toph?”

“Twinkle Toes and I are going to the arcade,” she answered with a grin.

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble but you’re not going to be able to cheat to win prizes,” Zuko informed her. “Almost all of the games are made of out wood.”

“Aw crud,” Toph grumbled.

“It’ll still be fun,” Aang said as he prodded her in the shoulder. “I’ll win you something.”

“I’m holding you to that,” she muttered.

“Well I’m staying in tonight,” Katara said. “Since it’s a full moon, I thought I’d go down to the private beach and waterbend for a bit.”

Aang perked up. “That sounds like a lot of fun!”

Katara nodded. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to just bend. The arena at the palace is okay, but the limited water isn’t as satisfying to work with.”

“You know, I could probably use some refreshing on my waterbending…” Aang mused, clearly angling to spending some alone with her.

“I’m sorry, have I suddenly become komodo-rhino droppings or something?” Toph said with a scowl. “You said you were taking me to the arcade. Sparky said most of the games are made of wood, my seismic sense is useless there!”

“But you do so well on your own…”

“Aang, it’s dishonorable to break your promises like that,” Zuko chastised. “Besides, Katara specifically said she wanted to be alone. We’ve been on top of each other all week; I can’t say that I blame her.”

“Well what about you?” Aang asked with a frown. “Are you going out?”

“No, I’m staying in tonight as well,” Zuko answered, quickly holding a hand up to silence Aang who was about to butt in. “However I’ll be in my office, here in the house, going over the various memos and documents my uncle sent me the other day. I need to know what’s going on before we go back to the capital tomorrow. I’m going to be working the entire time, so Katara will get her alone time on the beach.”

It was obvious that Aang was pacified but generally unhappy. After all, Zuko and Katara were going to be alone at the house after everyone else left for the evening. Aang had hoped that he could spend some time with Katara and convince her that they were meant to be together, but the entire time they were on Ember Island nobody had been able to snag much time alone. If it wouldn’t be incredibly rude to ditch Toph, Aang would have stayed behind to be with Katara, but given the way her expression darkened when he’d hinted that he wanted to perhaps it was better for him to keep his promise to Toph.

As the house cleared out after dinner, Katara let out a soft sigh. The buzz of night time insects filled the air and gave her a sense of peace.

“Enjoy your time on the beach,” Zuko said as he stretched his arms out. “I have a mountain of paperwork to get through.”

She smirked at him. “Surely it’s not that bad. You can enjoy yourself as well.”

“Only if I set fire to the pile,” Zuko answered. “By the way, you can build a bonfire if you get cold. Everything you need, including spark rocks, is already down there.”

“Great,” she said with a smile. “Now try not to have too much fun with all that paperwork…”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled as he headed towards his office.

Truth be told there wasn’t that much to do. Things in the capital were quiet and very little actual law making was going on. Most of the missives his uncle had sent pertained to the Summer Solstice Celebration and simply needed Zuko’s approval before the plans could move forward. Once he’d gone through every last memo his uncle had sent, Zuko stood and stretched, drifting towards the window. He could see Katara sitting on the beach, watching the waves roll in.

Perhaps it was impulsiveness on his part, but he made his way down to the beach and Katara’s side.

“All done playing with your magic water?” he asked as he sat down next to her.

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she snorted. “I should freeze you in an iceberg for that.”

“Mmm, wouldn’t work, you know that,” he answered with a cheeky smile.

“Are you done with your paperwork, or merely taking a break?”

“Done. Most of it was asking what color the lanterns should be and what foods will be served when and what kind of music do I want for the palace celebration?” He groaned as he dropped his head in his hands. “All decisions that Uncle made, by the way, but needs me to officially sign off on.”

“Not big on the party planning, huh?”

“Mom’s been great for that, actually, but as the regent Uncle was to sign off on this. Uncle, in his usual way, quickly found a way to pass it off to me.”

Katara chuckled as she reached over and patted his back. “Poor baby. But at least now it’s done and you can spend the rest of the evening relaxing.”

“That definitely sounds nice,” he sighed. “What about you? Get your bending in?”

Grinning broadly, Katara flopped back in the sand which was still warm from the sun. “I did. It was so freeing! I can’t remember the last time I could just _bend_ without someone watching. I didn’t have to worry about forms or how much or how little power I put into the movements. I could just do it.”

“Sounds nice,” Zuko said as he lay down next to her.

“Not something you can do, is it?” she asked with a frown.

“Not unless I’m completely surrounded by stone,” he answered. “To be able to just let go with my bending would be great, but I’d probably have to go out to the middle of nowhere to do it. Not exactly something I can easily do.”

“I suppose not,” Katara conceded. A mischievous grin spread across her face. “We should spar.”

“Don’t wanna,” Zuko answered, allowing his eyes to slide closed. The chirping of the crickets and the sound of the waves breaking on the shore was relaxing. The last thing he wanted to do was get up and spar.

Nudging him with her foot, she continued to wheedle. “Please? It’s been so long since we’ve sparred!”

“It’s been three weeks,” Zuko reminded her. “We can spar when we get back to the palace. For now I just want to lie here on the warm sand, listening to the bugs and the surf.”

“Oh fine,” she said with a pout. To be fair, Zuko had a point. She’d been doing just that after she finished bending. At first she thought she’d be annoyed if someone trespassed on her solitude, and she supposed that if it had been anyone but Zuko she would have been.  “This is nice.”

Rolling on to his side, Zuko smiled at her. “Yeah, it is.”

“Are you ready to go back to the capital?”

“I suppose. I’m caught back up and I know I need to get back to work, but it’s been nice to spend the last week doing nothing more than wondering what to do next.”

Katara couldn’t help the smug grin that stretched across her face, causing Zuko to roll his eyes. However her gloating mood was ruined when she shivered violently.

“Why didn’t you build a fire?” Zuko asked as he scooted closer to Katara and wrapped her up in his arms.

“I was so warm when I was done that I didn’t think I needed it. I guess we’ve been out here for a while.”

Zuko hummed as he settled her against his side, leaning his cheek against the crown of her head.

“You’re so warm,” she mumbled as she snuggled against him.

“What?”

Tilting her head up so she could look him in the eye, she repeated herself. “You’re so warm.”

“Oh,” Zuko breathed. There was something in her eyes; something that made his stomach flip and his heart skip a beat. There wasn’t anyone around to impress, nobody that they had to play their relationship up for. He could lean down and kiss her right now and tell her how he felt and propose for real. He could…

“Hey, there you are!”

Sokka’s voice broke the moment and both Katara and Zuko got to their feet, brushing the sand from their clothes. He was approaching them with Suki and Ty Lee at his heels, a couple of bags in hand. “Did you two have a nice evening?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, it was nice to just let loose with my bending,” Katara said with a nod.

“All caught up on the missives Uncle sent,” Zuko said when Sokka turned his attention to him.

“Nice. I snagged some stuff for Dad and Gran Gran for whenever we’re back in the South Pole, as well as some new tunics and a new belt…”

“You may want to seek help for that shopping addiction of yours,” Katara teased as she poked her brother in the side.

Looking between Katara and Zuko, Sokka frowned. “It’s not a problem. I can stop any time I want to.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Sure you can.”

Narrowing his gaze at them, Sokka tried to stare them into submission but they were distracted. Come to think of it, they had been lying together in sand, looking pretty cozy. It would be easy to say that Katara felt cold and Zuko was warming her up, but something as inane as that wouldn’t have them both blushing like crazy.

Suddenly the completely innocent solution he’d proposed wasn’t so innocent anymore.

“I think it’s bed time,” Suki said as she grabbed Sokka’s elbow and started tugging him towards the house. “Early start tomorrow, after all.”

“Uh, right,” Zuko said with a small frown.

Ty Lee grinned brightly, almost too brightly. “Suki’s right. Gotta get that beauty rest in so my aura’s at its best tomorrow! Night!”

“That was weird,” Katara said as she shook her head.

“I stopped questioning Ty Lee years ago,” Zuko said as he started to walk up to the house. “As for Sokka and Suki, who knows?”

“Fair enough,” Katara sighed as she followed.

“Hey, what’s up with Snoozles, Suki, and Ty Lee?” Toph asked as she and Aang met up with Katara and Zuko at the door.

“Bed time,” Zuko answered.

“Ick, sorry I asked,” Toph said pulling a face.

“So, did you have fun at the arcade?” Katara asked, looking between Toph and Aang.

“Yeah, it was fun. I won Toph a plush fire ferret,” Aang said, and Toph indicated to the plush toy draped over her shoulders.

“They said he’s filled with rice and can be warmed and used as a heat pack,” Toph said as she patted its head. “Seems like a good way to deal with sore muscles.”

“Sounds like,” Zuko agreed. “Well, despite the oddness, the others are right in that it’s late and we should get to bed. Any grumps on my ship are thrown overboard.”

Katara snorted. “Are you planning on jumping in with them?”

That earned her a headlock and Zuko ruffling her hair. “You’re going overboard first.”

“I’ll take you with me.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Well,” Toph said, cutting them off with an exaggerated yawn, “it’s late. C’mon Twinkle Toes, bed time.”

“Uh, sure,” Aang said as he gave Katara and Zuko, still engaged in the headlock, a suspicious look. “Night guys.”

“Night Aang, night Toph,” Katara said, awkwardly waving. Once they were along she struggled futilely for a few moments before she slumped in defeat. “Okay, you can let me go now.”

“Are you going to keep that tongue of yours in check, peasant?”

For approximately half a second Katara was prepared to retort with a crack about showing him what her tongue could do unchecked, but thought better of it. “For the time being.”

Releasing her, Zuko sighed. “I guess that’s the best I can get out of you.”

Katara elbowed him as she righted herself, and then grinned. “Oops.”

“Uh-huh,” Zuko mumbled as he rubbed the now sore spot on his torso. “Good night, Katara.”

“Night Zuko.” She flashed him a tentative smile and then darted in the direction of her room, leaving Zuko standing bewildered in the foyer. In the safety of her bedroom she let out a sigh and slumped against the door. “Stupid, stupid, stupid...”

Fire Lords didn’t fall for peasants from the Southern Water Tribe. He was her friend, someone she admired and trusted, and she was not in the habit of jumping men who didn’t want those attentions from her.

“Just get over him already,” she muttered as she started to get ready for bed. Turning to the wardrobe to get her pajamas, she paused. At first glance it looked like an irregular shadow on the wall, but as Katara grabbed a lamp and inched closer she realized that it was one of her tunics, pinned to the wall by a dagger.

“Well crap,” she muttered as she carefully removed the dagger and the tunic from the wall. At least it wasn’t one of her really nice ones. Whether that was a measure of decency from the mystery attacker or laziness she didn’t know. It had been on top of the laundry pile this morning.

Holding it up against her body she examined her reflection in the mirror.

The hole from the dagger was right over her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka: Moment Killer
> 
> And yes, things had to end on a kinda serious note because that's actually part of this damn thing's plot now.


	13. In Which There is a Sibling Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all is said and done, Sokka and Katara love each other and have each other's backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got started on chapter 17 and then stalled out. I'm going to keep trying, though, to get a little something down every day. Even if it's only a few sentences. Also there's probably some Author Soapboxing at the end. I just have a lot feelings about this ship, y'all. It's starting to bleed through.

Sokka thought he was being subtle.

Naturally this meant that he was not.

After four days of him skulking around Katara and Zuko, Suki finally decided enough was enough and dragged him by the ear back to his bedroom.

“Suki! Hey!” he said as she none too gently shoved him through the doorway.

“You’re acting sneakier than leopard-fox around a komodo-chicken coop. Spill,” she said, her eyes narrowing.

Straightening himself, Sokka shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You following Katara and Zuko around. Why are you doing it?”

“I fail to see how that’s any of your business.”

“They’re my friends which automatically makes it my business. Now talk.”

Faced with Suki in full warrior interrogation mode, Sokka crumbled faster than a sandcastle caught in high tide. “Something’s up with them!”

“They’re pretending to be in a relationship?” Suki suggested with an eye roll.

“No! I think they are in a relationship!” he blurted. “They’re giving each other googly eyes! It won’t be too much longer before we have to deal with their oogies!”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Suki shook her head. “They’re not dating. Why would they pretend to be dating while actually dating?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they’re turned on by the sneaking around!”

“That’s…oh Spirits,” Suki said as she started to massage her temple. Sokka was crazy brilliant most of the time, but sometimes he was just straight up crazy. “I seriously doubt that!”

“She’s taking tea with him in the afternoons. Alone. What do you think they’re doing?”

“Drinking tea and talking?”

“Yeah, well what about after dinner when they go to feed the turtle-ducks?!”

“They’re feeding the turtle-ducks and talking?”

“They’re not talking! They’re using their mouths but not for talking!”

“Are you seriously suggesting that Katara and Zuko are secretly meeting up to, what? Make out?”

“Why not, we did!”

“They’re not us, for starters,” Suki pointed out. “Secondly they’re both adults. Who cares if they’re actually dating or not? They’re well suited so they’d probably be happy together.”

“What? Suki, no! Katara is not allowed to date Zuko!”

“And why, exactly, is she not allowed to date Zuko?” Suki asked, her glare getting more intense. “Would Zuko be unable to provide her with a lifestyle she’s grown accustomed to?”

“Well…no…”

“Would he treat her badly, as if her opinions and thoughts didn’t matter?”

“Of course not! He’s got too much respect for her!”

“Which also means he’d never cheat on her or strike her in anger, right?”

“Well duh!”

“So your problem lies in the fact that Zuko is probably sexually attractive to her.”

“Yes, exactly! Zuko and his manliness is a direct threat to Katara and her delicate sensibilities.”

“First of all, it sounds like you’re the one that wants to sleep with Zuko, not Katara. Secondly, Katara, for as long as I’ve known her, has never had delicate sensibilities. Finally, once Katara makes her mind about something, that’s it.”

Sokka pulled a face. “I don’t wanna sleep with Zuko.”

“Well I know that,” Suki retorted. “Why is this weird for you? Those two have been circling around each other for years. I say that it’s about time.”

“But it’s Zuko! And Katara!” At Suki’s cocked eyebrow he waved his arms around. “It’s weird!”

“But why, specifically, is it weird?”

Sokka opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to explain exactly why it was so weird for him, but kept coming up short. By all accounts Zuko was a good match for Katara. Complimentary in personality and element, they created balance. Then there was the whole Fire Lord thing. He was wealthy, lived in a palace, and Katara would never want for anything. But Zuko was like a brother to him, and if Sokka viewed Zuko as a brother, did that mean Katara did too? And wasn’t it against the Best Friend Code to date your best friend’s younger sister?

“Sokka, I know you’ve had trouble recognizing that Katara’s grown up and making her own way in the world, but you have to accept it,” Suki said softly as she guided him to the settee to sit. “I really think that Zuko is in love with Katara and has probably been in love with her for some time, but has never been in a position to act on those feelings until now. Zuko’s your best friend, why would you deny him a chance at happiness?”

“It’s…it’s because he is my best friend,” Sokka answered quietly. “He’s like my brother, the first real friend I made that’s my age. The Southern Water Tribe was scattered and our numbers decimated by years of raids from the Fire Nation, Katara was the only person close to my age in our village. The closest village we only ever saw during the Summer Solstice and even then scattered groups were hesitant to meet in one place on the off chance the Fire Nation attacked and wiped us out. Things with Zuko didn’t start off great, but we got through. And the thought of him and Katara being together is weird.”

“Was it weird when she was dating Aang? He’s your friend, too.”

“Well yeah,” Sokka shrugged, “but it’s Aang. He’s harmless.”

“He’s a teenager with the hormones to match. You really think that Aang and Katara never got up to anything touchy-feely?” Suki asked.

Sokka looked like he’d swallowed a bug. “Ugh, gross!”

“Oh get over it,” Suki huffed. “And if you’re so concerned about this, why don’t you talk to Katara?”

Given the dumbfounded look on his face, she realized that Sokka hadn’t even considered asking Katara about her feelings towards Zuko at all. She sighed and rubbed her temple. “Go talk to Katara. She’ll appreciate it more than you stalking her and Zuko around the palace.”

Lucky for Sokka he was able to grab Katara after she’d been sparring with Toph. If she was surprised to find her brother hanging around the practice arena’s entrance she didn’t show it, instead smiling at him. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Uh, can we talk? Like, brother and sister talk?” he said as Toph cocked her head as she walked by.

“Ugh, family drama, no thanks,” Toph said waving her hand. “See you at dinner.”

Sokka blinked as the blind earthbender headed towards the garden. “Why does she insist on saying things like that?”

“Because it’s funny to watch people be thrown by it?” Katara suggested.

“Whatever. Uh, let’s walk. I don’t want an audience for this,” Sokka said as he took off towards the palace stables.

Shrugging, Katara trotted along after him. “So what’s got you in a mood?”

Sokka grimaced. “You noticed, huh?”

“Well you have been acting weirder that usual, so yeah.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “It’s just…back on Ember Island it seemed like you and Zuko were…having a moment.”

“Zuko and I have had plenty of moments.”

“I don’t mean like time alone. You two do that enough, I mean like a romantic moment.”

Katara blinked at her brother in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I saw you two lying together on the beach. The way you two were looking at each other was…it gave me oogies, okay?”

“Zuko and I are just friends,” Katara said with a forced laugh. “Clearly you must have hit up one of the alcohol stands at the market!”

“I know what I saw,” he answered. “The way he was looking at you…it’s the way I look at Suki. And added to that the way you were look at him…it’s how Suki looks at me. C’mon Katara, are you and Zuko actually together now?”

“I fail to see how it’s any of your damn business,” Katara hissed at him.

“You’re my baby sister and you just got out of a very long and serious relationship. Jumping into another one so soon could be disastrous. Are you really going to risk your friendship with Zuko because of a crush? I mean I understand that Zuko’s a pretty swell guy and that he’s definitely appealing to the girls, if the gossip I’ve overheard every time we go out with him in public is anything to go by. But considering everything you two have gone through, do you really wanna wreck it just because you’re lonely?”

He turned and pinned her with an intense stare. “Katara, you’re my sister and no matter what I’ll always love you, but if this somehow ends up with one or both you heartbroken, I’m not going to have much sympathy.” He scrunched his eyes closed and sighed. “I’m starting to see why Dad was against this.”

Pursing her lips, Katara began to wring her hands in nervousness. “We’re not together. And I don’t know what you think you saw, but I’m pretty sure Zuko only sees me as a friend.”

 “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” he snorted. “No guy who’s interested only in friendship looks at you the way Zuko was.”

“Then why hasn’t he said anything to me?”

“Well, the first option is that he’s dense. Zuko’s pretty smart, but he’s never been great at seeing what’s right in front of him. Maybe he feels the way you do – he really likes you but assumes you only see him as a friend and he’s not the kind of person to push his attentions on someone who’s not interested.”

“I suppose...”

“The second option is that he’s respecting the fact that you just got out of a seven year relationship with Aang six months ago and is giving you time to well and truly get over him. That way, when the time is right he can make his move.

“The final option is a combination of the first two. He knows you just got out of a long relationship and doesn’t want to risk your friendship, but he’s also uncertain if you like him back so he’s using the ‘just got out of a long relationship’ as an excuse not to act.”

Staring at her brother like he’d just sprouted another head or perhaps a pair of wings, Katara shook her head. “You’ve officially lost it.”

Waving his hands, Sokka decided to change topics and tactics. “So what exactly is it about the Jerk Lord that has you acting all googly towards him anyway?”

“Who says I’m acting googly towards him?” Katara demanded before she picked up her pace and pulled ahead of her brother.

Wincing, Sokka acknowledged that he may have made things worse. He trotted up to her and used his longer legs to his advantage to keep pace with her. “Okay, I like Zuko. He’s my best friend. He’s smart, funny in his own, odd way, and he’ll put his life on the line for any of us in a heartbeat. I definitely understand why girls think he’s attractive.” He shrugged. “I just don’t know why you personally find him attractive.”

By now they had worked their way towards where Appa was penned. Being the middle of the day it was quiet and the nearest other humans were on the far end of the stables and corrals. Nearby was a small park like area for the staff to use during breaks, but lunch was hours ago and it would still be a while before dinner. Content that they wouldn’t have an audience, Katara bit her lip and made a decision.

“A few weeks ago I was thinking about Yon Rha.”

Sokka frowned. “The guy who killed Mom?”

“Yeah. I…I was thinking about when Zuko took me to find him.”

“You know I’m still not entirely sure why you had to do that.”

“Because I hadn’t really dealt with Mom’s death. By confronting her killer, by telling him that he failed in his ultimate mission, by…by killing him I would have closure.”

“But you didn’t kill him.”

Katara shook her head. “No, I didn’t.”

“But you didn’t forgive him, either.”

“I can never forgive him for what he did. What he took from us.”

“I know,” Sokka said softly. “But what does that have to do with Zuko?”

“In…in Ba Sing Se, when Zuko and I were trapped in the Crystal Catacombs by the Dai Li, we got to talking. I mentioned that whenever I thought of the face of the enemy, it was his face I saw. What I meant was that because he was always chasing us, and most Fire Nation soldiers we saw wore face plates, he was the only real face I had when it came to the enemy. And we saw him so often! I was automatically equating Fire Nation with Zuko. It was the most natural thing in the world.”

“Let me guess…he didn’t take it the same way.”

“He assumed I meant his scar.”

“He’s always been sensitive about it.”

“Not so much anymore, but back then, yeah. He was so hurt by what I said I immediately felt sorry for him. And then I remembered the Spirit Water and offered to try to heal the scar. I could tell that he only had bad memories attached to it and you know how I am…”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Anyway, that all went down the drain when he ended up siding with Azula.”

“I know, but now that I’ve had time to think about it, I don’t think he was necessarily wrong to side with her.”

Katara stiffened as she glared at her brother. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m not saying he was right, I guess I just understand why he did. C’mon, did you think that he was just gonna automatically side with a whole bunch of people he’s always thought of as The Enemy against his family?”

“Well yeah, we were on the right side!”

“I know that, and you know that, but Zuko had to figure that out on his own. We all know Iroh had been gently prodding Zuko to side with us since the Siege of the North, but Zuko had to make the choice on his own, not because his uncle had to tell him.”

Katara sighed and sat down under a tree, resting against its trunk. “Yeah, I guess I can kinda see what you mean.”

“So, Yon Rha?”

“He didn’t know what happened to his mother at that point, but he knew that ours had died at the hands of his people. I guess he just knew that if he’d been in my place he’d want to confront the one responsible.”

“And?”

“He offered me closure. Revenge. And I wanted it. Needed it.”

“You didn’t trust him through that whole mission, did you?”

“I was probably terrifying to him. I was angry and my words were so harsh, but he never once raised his voice back. He never demanded that I treat him with respect. He just accepted the abuse I kept heaping on him, probably thinking it was penance for turning on us at Ba Sing Se.”

“With you so far.”

“I used my bloodbending,” she whispered, shame burning through her at the memory. After she had sworn to never use the technique after Hama had taught it to her, she’d used it against the man she had thought had murdered her mother without a second thought. Zuko hadn’t said a word about her terrifying power. He’d stood there in silent awe, but he hadn’t chastised her or asked questions about what she’d done. “The man wasn’t Yon Rha, but I used my bloodbending on him and all I knew was that I wanted him to hurt and I wanted him to suffer at my hand.”

“And Zuko didn’t run away screaming?”

“I think…I think he was startled but he never said anything about it. After we found out where Yon Rha was, I was able to calm down but I was still angry. Once Yon Rha was at my mercy and I saw what pathetic little man he was, I lost my resolve. If I had killed him it would have been a mercy, and I was not feeling merciful that day.”

“So you left.”

“We left. And I was tired and emotionally spent and I burst into tears after we got back to where we’d left Appa and without saying anything he pulled me into his arms and just let me cry it all out. I was so exhausted after that I fell asleep in the saddle and didn’t wake up until we’d reached the house on Ember Island. Zuko left me there so I could be alone for a while when he went to fetch you, Toph, Aang, and Suki. I realized something as I started to clear out rooms in the house. The anger and frustration I had been taking out on Zuko wasn’t really about him betraying us in Ba Sing Se. It was the months of being chased by the Fire Nation and everything and everyone we’d lost because of them. Zuko was there and an easy target. He just took it and did what he could to try and make amends.”

“And this has to do with everything now because…”

“I remembered what Aang said when Zuko brought you all to the beach house. About how proud of me he was that I hadn’t killed Yon Rha, that forgiving him was the first step to healing and it was just so…sanctimonious. And it was like that the whole time we were together. Always with the lectures about what the monks taught him and how I needed to act and think more like an airbender. And I’m not an airbender! I’m a waterbender! A master waterbender! I was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe and I’m proud of where I come from and who I am! The constant feeling that I wasn’t quite good enough because I wasn’t actually an airbender was annoying.”

“So…this relates to Zuko how?” Sokka asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Because when I’m with Zuko, there are no demands that I conform to his way of thinking. He knew that I needed to confront Yon Rha and whatever happened, happened. No judgement, no censure, just understanding. Aang could understand to a point, and then there was just disappointment because I wasn’t acting enough like an airbender for him.” Katara sighed and rubbed her temples. She’d been interested to learn about Air Nomad culture because it had been practically lost to the world due to the genocide, but Aang’s attempts to get her to live a more Air Nomad life were lost on her.

“Zuko’s never made those demands, has he? Even now with the fake courtship he’s accepted that you’re from the Water Tribe.”

“And while he appreciates when I learn things about the Fire Nation, he doesn’t expect me to live like one of his citizens. I’m still Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and treated accordingly and it’s nice. What’s more is that he asks about our culture. After we went to the opera he started asking about the legends and folk stories from the tribes. It wasn’t just making polite conversation – he really wanted to know and he asked if we ever put on performances of the stories like they do here and in the Earth Kingdom. And there was never any sense of him trying to make the Fire Nation culture superior to ours and I just…it was nice. I felt acknowledged and like I existed as a person and not as an extension of someone else.”

“Say, Katara,” Sokka said, his brow knit in thought. “The last big fight you and Aang had – the one that led to the breakup. What was it about? You’ve never said.”

Katara rolled her eyes as tilted her head back to rest against the tree trunk. “The artic hippo hunt. Aang didn’t want me to go.”

“Why not? It’s a really big deal for the tribe.”

“I tried to tell him that, but he felt that it was, and I quote, barbaric.”

Sokka grimaced. “Ouch.”

“It felt like he’d said that I was barbaric. I understand that the Air Nomads held all life to be sacred. They ate only plants and prayed to the plants to thank them for their sacrifice because obviously they had to eat something, but since plants don’t bleed, that was what made it okay. But for Aang to look me in the eye and be dead serious in telling me that he thought that my culture was barbaric was too much. As if we didn’t pray to the spirits thanking them for the bounty that the artic hippos gave us to see us through the long days of the winter months. As if we didn’t respect their lives and killed wantonly. I just…I couldn’t do it anymore. I was expected to respect his culture, but he was never expected to respect mine except in the vaguest of ways.”

Sitting down next to her, Sokka wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, resting his head against hers. “I’m sorry, Katara.”

“I am too. I care about Aang but I would be unhappy if I stayed with him.”

“But you’d be happy with Zuko?”

“I think so, yeah. We’ve been meeting for tea, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And we talk about things. Fire Nation things, mostly, but he respects my opinions. He listens to what I have to say and if he doesn’t agree he’ll explain why, but he never outright dismisses anything I say. In the evenings we feed the turtle-ducks and talk about whatever comes to mind. Sometimes we reminisce about things we’ve done, other times we share stories from our childhood, but talking to Zuko is easy. At the same time I can be quiet with him. There’s no need to talk. We can just sit in silence and watch the turtle-ducks in the pond or the stars or whatever. Aang always got so antsy when things were quiet for too long. I had hoped that he’d grow out of it as he got older but he didn’t. When those things that had been adorable at first were now annoying me, I realized our relationship was in trouble.”

“Listen, sis, more than anything in the world I want you to be happy. You definitely deserve it. And if the Jerk Lord is the one who makes you happy, I won’t raise a fuss about it, okay?”

“So…do you really think he likes me?”

“I’d say it’s a pretty safe bet,” Sokka said with a grin. “So don’t wait too long in telling him how you feel, okay? I fully expect there to be a lot of perks in being the brother-in-law to the Fire Lord.”

Katara laughed as she hugged her brother, happy and relieved that he wasn’t going give her a lot of grief about it.

“It’s a bit weird to think that my sister is going to be dating and then married to my best friend but I guess I’ll just have to suffer,” Sokka said dramatically, chuckling when Katara lightly punched him in the side in mock offense.

The Water Tribe siblings laughed, but stopped when a gust of wind shook the tree above them. From beyond the leafy branches they saw a yellow and orange clad figure fly off into the distance on a blue glider.

“How much did you think he heard?” Katara asked softly, dread pooling in her stomach.

“I’m gonna guess a lot,” Sokka answered. “You’d better track him down and talk to him. It’s probably been a long time coming and putting it off isn’t doing anyone any favors.”

“You’re right,” Katara said as she got to her feet. It was time to finally face Aang and the ghosts of their relationship.


	14. In Which Conversations are Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Aang finally discuss their break up. It doesn't go well. Toph decides to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had something like four potential titles for this chapter but this is the one that focused on what the chapter was about overall versus just a smaller portion of it. Still kind of soapboxy. I also try not to be too hard on Aang or throw him under a bus. He has flaws and I may put more emphasis on those flaws than others, but that's not to pick on him. I hope that it points out some reasons why he and Katara may not work together as a couple long term, rather than just flat-out trashing his character.

With the tips of her fingers, Katara massaged her temples in hopes that it would ease the headache that was forming behind her eyes. It had taken hours to finally track Aang down but when she finally did, she had the conversation with him that she’d been putting off since they had agreed to part ways. It had been tense – not that Katara had expected any kind of physical violence from Aang, but he could be emotionally taxing when he was deliberately being obtuse.

And today he’d dug his heels in like he never had before.

Aang was still her friend and someone she still respected, so she tried to be gentle and patient in explaining why their relationship had failed. How they had grown apart, about how she felt that he didn’t respect her or her culture, and how she felt like what she wanted didn’t matter to him. However sometimes Aang wasn’t deliberately obtuse, sometimes he genuinely didn’t know what he was doing wrong. Katara had felt like he’d physically slapped her with words.

“I thought that after I beat Ozai we would be together forever!” he said as he paced around the small garden where she’d found him hiding with Momo. “At Ember Island you said that we were in the middle of the war and it wasn’t the right time, but by ending the war it was clearly the right time! By beating Ozai, I got you!”

She whipped her head around so fast she was almost certain she’d given herself whiplash. “I’m sorry, what?”

Aang blinked at her. “In beating Ozai I got you.”

“What, like I’m some kind of carnival prize?” Katara asked back as she got to her feet. “That by doing your duty as the Avatar you got to be with me as the reward?” She was seething.

“Well…yeah…”

She gave a terse nod. “I see. Well, Aang, it seems that everything that needs to be said has been said. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I need to take a bath.”

Aang watched in disbelief as she marched away, her fingers rubbing against her temples. No matter – he would talk to her after dinner.

Except she didn’t show at dinner. Zuko commented that she wasn’t feeling well and was taking her meal in her room and would turn in early. Sokka eyed Aang but said nothing. Zuko carried on as if it wasn’t unusual. Toph, reading Aang’s erratic heartbeat from down the table, frowned.

She found him pacing in front of Katara’s door, pausing every so often as if he would knock, only to back down and resume pacing. Finding his lack of resolve pathetic, she marched forward, snagging his elbow as she walked by and forcefully dragged him to one of the many courtyards. Toph prided herself in being forthright, and her star pupil needed some of her trademarked Toph Love.

“Ow, Toph! Let me go!” Aang said as he tried to wriggle free, but despite her rather delicate features, Toph’s grip was like the element she wielded so effortlessly.

“What happened between you and Sugar Queen?” she asked, deciding to cut straight to the heart of the matter. Aang couldn’t be allowed to hem or haw – otherwise they’d both be in the courtyard all night.

“What makes you think anything happened?” he asked with a scowl.

“She wasn’t at dinner and then after dinner I find you pacing in front of her door but never actually knocking on it. So what happened?”

Aang dug the toe of his boot into the ground. “She said it was over.”

“Pretty sure she said it was over almost six months ago,” Toph retorted as she picked at her ear.

“I thought we were just taking a break!”

“So what? You take a few months apart and get back together like everything’s fine? Did you really not notice how unhappy she was?” Toph asked. Aang could be dense, but he wasn’t stupid. Though…she sighed as she realized that he had been willfully ignoring every sign of his and Katara’s break up. For that matter he had been willfully ignoring every sign that she was no longer happy with him.

“How could she be unhappy? She was with me!”

“Oh Twinkle Toes,” Toph groaned as she scrubbed her hands over her face. “Your idiocy never fails to take me by surprise.”

“Hey!” Aang said as he glared at his earthbending sifu.

“Katara ended her relationship with you because she was miserable and every time she tried to approach you about making things better you ignored her concerns,” Toph said. “You were so focused on the fact that you had her for a girlfriend that you completely took her for granted!”

“Not all the time!” Aang objected.

“True enough. At first things were pretty good with you two, but as the years went on it became increasingly clear that you saw Katara as an object, not a person.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What happened today, specifically?” Toph asked as she fixed her sightless gaze on the antsy airbender. “What changed so dramatically that Katara’s locked herself in her room rather than facing you at dinner?”

“We talked.”

“I figured.”

“She said it was over.”

“And you disagreed.”

“Of course I disagreed! She’s my forever girl!”

“Well that’s all fine and dandy but are you her forever guy?”

Aang balked. “What?”

“Did she ever call you her forever guy? Did she ever talk about being with you until one of you died?”

“Well…no…”

“Anything else I should know about?”

“I told her that she was supposed to be mine after I beat Ozai-“

“Oh Twinkle Toes you didn’t!” Toph groaned as she cradled her face in her hands. “No wonder she felt like an object!”

“Again, what’s that supposed to mean?” Aang demanded.

“It means that you’ve been treating her like a prize, you idiot!” Toph bellowed. “Like she’s the reward you got for doing your duty as the Avatar. I realize that this might be a difficult concept for you to understand, but you don’t get a prize for doing your job as the Avatar! The fact that you just automatically claimed her as your girlfriend as soon as Ozai had been defeated pretty much proves that you were treating her like something you had to earn. Rather than building your relationship on friendship and trust, you built it on the condition of you doing your duty as the Avatar. I admit that I’m not a relationship expert, but even I can tell that’s a terrible foundation for one.”

“But she said we couldn’t be together during the war because of the war…”

“Well yeah, kind of hard to build a relationship when you’re stressed out all the time and could die at any moment,” Toph retorted. “You both had other things to focus on. Spirits, how many times did your attachment to Katara hold you back?”

Aang grimaced as he realized that his attachment to Katara had held him back a lot. “Perhaps,” he said slowly, “more than I should have let it.”

“Gee, you think?” Toph said as she rolled her eyes. “And then treating her like a prize for doing your damn job is just insulting! I know you didn’t realize that you were doing it, but damn, Aang, you didn’t even make the effort to try and figure out why she was so unhappy. Since you were happy you thought that there was no way she could be unhappy, and that’s not how relationships work.”

“And what? She’ll be happier with Zuko?”

“Well yeah, dumbass,” Toph answered, hands on her hips and a glare on her face. “Zuko’s treated her like a person since he joined us at the Western Air Temple. Their relationship is built on the foundation of their friendship. From what Sokka told me you’ve been infatuated with Katara since you laid eyes on her. You’ve idolized her and put her up on this pedestal and treated her like she could do no wrong, and then got all offended when she didn’t behave like you expected to her.”

Throwing her arms in the air, Toph continued ranting. “You’ve been toting around this idealized version of her that she can’t possibly live up to, with unrealistic expectations, and then you get all pissy when she does something you don’t agree with. You want her to be this perfect Air Nomad woman, and she’s Water Tribe. She’s adaptable, but she’s not going to change who she is at her core just because you think she should. Zuko, at least, understands that she has flaws and he accepts that they’re part of who she is.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. “Incidentally, you may have noticed that he’s never demanded that she be more Fire Nation for the duration of this thing. He respects her Water Tribe heritage, which is sometimes more than I can say for you.”

“Don’t you think you’re being harsh?” Aang said, bitterness bleeding into every word.

“I think I’m telling you what you need to hear. Like an airbender you’ve been avoiding. You’ve been avoiding the truth because it contradicts what you believe. You’ve been avoiding the confrontations because you don’t like them. I know that this isn’t a pleasant subject but you’re going to have to confront things eventually,” Toph said. “Now, if I were in your position, I’d think about all the ways I may have inadvertently hurt Katara, then apologize to her about it, then take some time to myself to figure out who I am without her.”

With that, Toph turned and left Aang in the courtyard alone.

He didn’t sleep much that night. He spent time meditating, reflecting on his relationship with Katara and trying to see things from her point of view. At one point he fell into desperation and asked his past lives for advice, and received it from the most unlikely of places.

Katara wasn’t easy to find the next morning, as Aang searched through the palace for her. Her brother had no idea where she was, and Ty Lee, Toph, and Suki had all just shrugged and shook their heads. With Zuko wrapped up in finalizing the details for the palace Summer Solstice Celebration he had no idea where Katara was either, so Aang took to skulking around, waiting to see if maybe the palace staff knew where she was. Eventually he overheard the kitchen staff talking about taking a meal to the library and Aang sighed in relief.

She was curled up on some cushions near a window, a book opened on her lap as she absently twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Her expression was peaceful, and Aang actually feared the change that he knew was coming, even if he now knew that her anger was justified.

“Um, Katara? May I speak with you?” He used his most formal and polite tone in hopes that it would make Katara accept his offer. She looked up at him, her expression darkening, but she nodded and indicated to one of the nearby cushions. He settled himself an appropriate distance away and took a breath. It was now or never. “I have to apologize about how I treated you. I made some false assumptions based on my own experiences and refused to acknowledge your own experiences and feelings. I’m sorry.”

Katara’s gaze raked over him, no doubt checking for a sign of falsehood. Not finding one she nodded. “Apology accepted.”

“And, um, there’s more,” Aang said, ducking his head.

Katara nodded and Aang cleared his throat.

“Toph had a talk with me last night. She called out my behavior and made me realize that I had been treating you unfairly, and see that perhaps I didn’t phrase my feelings the best way yesterday. When I said that you and I could be together after I beat Ozai, I meant that with the war over we could finally focus on being in a relationship. I didn’t mean for it to sound like I considered you a prize for doing my duty as the Avatar.

“When you said that we couldn’t be together because of the war, I childishly assumed that as soon as it was over we could be together. I see now that we were children and perhaps it wasn’t the right time at all for us to be together. By forcing it I ruined our relationship.

“I’m also sorry about anything I might have said that suggested that I didn’t respect you or your heritage. I love being an Air Nomad and I can’t imagine being anything else, and I just assumed that you’d love it, too. I…I meditated last night and spoke with Avatar Yangchen, trying to understand why I struggled with accepting the ways of the Water Tribes. She said that all of the past Avatars have lived amongst the other nations as they trained. They dressed as them, ate their foods, participated in their customs and festivals. I’ve never done that, not really. Even as we traveled during the war I clung tightly to the Air Nomad traditions, since I’m the only one left, but it’s left my perspective skewed and that’s not beneficial to me as the Avatar.

“I realize now that in order to be the best Avatar I can be, I must take some time and live amongst the other cultures, while still fostering the Air Acolytes. I don’t know if you realized that or not when you broke things off, but it seems that maybe you saw things that I wasn’t willing to acknowledge. From now on I’ll respect your wishes regarding the end of our relationship.”

Eyes closed, Katara nodded. “Thank you, Aang. I know this wasn’t easy for you.”

“No,” he said with a shake of his head, “it wasn’t. But facing my true self is important, and it’s also necessary if I’m to do the best I can as the Avatar.”

“It will do you some good, living with the other nations for a while,” Katara said softly. “You can have some time do things just for you, and not as part as a couple.”

Aang nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Part of him wanted to continue doing things with Katara by his side, but not if it meant that she was going to be miserable the entire time. It hurt to know that somehow Zuko had wound up being better for her than him, but he couldn’t fault Zuko for that. For all his faults Zuko was a good friend, someone that Aang could count on. For that matter Zuko was someone that Katara could count on, once she was able to trust him. Was it any wonder that Katara had fallen for him?

“I’ll see you around, Katara,” Aang said as he stood. “Thanks for talking with me.”

“Thank you for apologizing,” she said.

He nodded, a sad smile crossing his features for a brief moment before he took a deep breath and smiled widely. “I should get going. I promised Kiyi I’d take her for a ride on Appa.”

“Have fun,” Katara said as he left her alone in her little reading nook.

There was a new sense of lightness around her. She didn’t realize that she’d been carrying the weight of her relationship with Aang for all these months, but now that they had hashed out exactly what went wrong and where, she felt truly ready to move on. Of course she was still uncertain as to Zuko’s feelings towards her, but Sokka’s words had been encouraging, and Aang’s jealously hadn’t just been because she and Zuko were pretending to be dating.

Perhaps when things slowed down after the Summer Solstice Festival she would finally have a chance to talk to him about their situation.


	15. In Which There is Progress...Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ante is upped and truths are faced. Also Toph's uncanny ability to see what others don't comes in handy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making pretty good progress on chapter 17. Now if I can stop being distracted by Netflix I might actually finish it in time to post it in two weeks.

The palace was buzzing with activity as the staff ran to and fro, preparing for that night’s party. The day of the Summer Solstice was finally upon them and that meant that it was time to kick the Big Plan into high gear.

Zuko had told his advisors upon returning from Ember Island that he had asked Katara for her hand in marriage and that she’d said yes. They immediately flew into a tizzy, drawing up official announcements to be published and posted publically across the Fire Nation. Meanwhile Katara came face to face with the Official Advisors to the Fire Lady – a flock of elderly noblewomen who took her under their wing to teach her their ways. She found herself spending most of her free time after their group arrived back from Ember Island in the company of women who were teaching her the history of the Fire Nation and proper court etiquette. She was grateful for Iroh and Ursa taking her under their wing after the trade summit to start these lessons so she wouldn’t completely be wasting their time, but she still felt guilty every time she was stuck in a lesson.

Since the day’s festivities would take up all of their free time, both Katara and Zuko were granted a reprieve from their duties. Not that they would really have time off per se, but rather than the usual boring etiquette lessons or matters of state, they would instead be dealing with various parts of the Summer Solstice Festival.

The mood around the breakfast table was light and cheery, as Iroh explained how the day was to proceed. Toph, Ty Lee, Sokka, and Suki were free to go around the capital’s festivities as they pleased. Zuko, Katara, and Aang were on much tighter leash. The official announcement of Zuko and Katara’s engagement was scheduled for after breakfast. From there they would join the festivals in the capital city, no doubt to accept the congratulations of the people. After that they would join the festivities in the palace with the nobility to end the day.

“I can’t believe today’s the big day,” Toph said with a smirk. “I hope you got her a good engagement present.”

Sokka’s curious gaze slid to Zuko. “A betrothal necklace?”

Zuko shook his head. “No, of course not. Not that Katara would take your mother’s necklace off anyway,” he said. “I had a pair of hairpins commissioned. They can be worn individually or together. I’ll present them to Katara during the engagement announcement.”

“Is that typical?” Toph asked with a frown. “I thought you wore bands of gold on the fourth finger of your left hand.”

“Toph, my hands are frequently encased in fire. What makes you think that’s a good idea?” Zuko asked.

She blushed. “Oh, right.”

“In the Fire Nation, a betrothed woman wears her hair certain ways, held in place by elaborate pins or combs,” Iroh explained. “With firebenders it’s not practical to have metal on our hands, lest we end up with severe burns. The rings are an Earth Kingdom tradition, and not unlike the betrothal necklaces in the Northern Water Tribe.”

“In the South the men prove to their intended that they can take care of them,” Sokka said, recognizing that the old betrothal methods had been lost over a century ago and that Iroh likely didn’t know their practices. “He brings her the pelt of an animal he’s hunted, its preserved meat, and tools and jewelry from the bones. Buttons, sewing needles, beads, all made from the ivory.”

Aang made a face. “Seems…extreme.”

“Seems perfectly practical to me,” Suki said with a shrug. “The slain animal provides for his intended and shows his hunting prowess. In a climate like the Southern Water Tribe, it would mean the difference between living and dying.”

Flinching, Aang ducked his head. Avatar Yangchen had said much the same thing only a few nights ago. A climate like the poles didn’t allow for much vegetation to grow, and only so much could be harvested from the frigid seas. The people of the Water Tribes depended upon the hunts for food, clothing, and tools, and he had no right to condemn their methods of surviving their harsh homeland simply because it didn’t neatly align with his beliefs.

“Anyway, Katara will be given her engagement gift at the ceremony later this morning,” Zuko said, “and while she doesn’t have to wear them all the time, it’ll be expected of her when she’s out in public.”

“I’m sure they’re lovely, Zuko,” Katara said with a shy smile. She recalled the silver and nacre comb that she’d worn frequently when they’d been on Ember Island, and the pleased smile that always seemed to light Zuko’s face when he saw it securely nestled in her hair.

“Well, I hope so,” he said. “But if you hate them it’s not like you’re stuck with them. You’ll never have to wear them once we find whoever’s been beheading the flower arrangements in your room or pinning your tunics to the wall with daggers.”

Katara’s breath hitched at Zuko’s rather blunt statement, but she smothered her hurt feelings and nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Sokka glanced between Zuko and Katara, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He already knew how Katara felt about Zuko, but given the rather pinched look on Zuko’s face it was obvious that he felt the same way. If they didn’t get their act together soon, he would sit them down, tell them how they felt, and then leave for the other side of the palace where he wouldn’t have to deal with their oogies.

Following breakfast everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the festival. Iroh had bought them all traditional Fire Nation clothes so they would fit in with the partying locals, though Zuko had provided Katara’s outfit. Her robes were far more elaborate than anything her friends were wearing, and despite the multiple layers the fabric’s light weight meant she wouldn’t sweating profusely the whole time. A moist future Fire Lady was not on the day’s to-do list.

“I look silly,” she murmured as she met up with Zuko near the balcony where they’d address the public.

“You look beautiful,” he answered. In his hand was a beautiful lacquered box, no doubt containing the betrothal hair pins he’d spoken of that morning. “Let’s get this over with.”

Behind them Iroh snorted. “Zuko, one does not just get announcing their engagement over with.”

“Right,” Zuko said before clearing his throat. “Shall we?”

Katara followed him out to the roar of the gathered crowd. They fell silent when Zuko held his hands up and she was amazed by it. Her father usually had to ask everyone to settle down a few times before all attention was focused on him. Then again, that was probably of decades of tradition rather than any kind of blind devotion to the Fire Lord.

It was different from his first public address after his coronation. There Zuko had spoken from the heart but his words were laced with uncertainty. He knew what he wanted for his people, what he didn’t know was if he’d be able to achieve it. Now, standing before them offering up the traditional blessing to Agni on the day when the spirit’s power was at its strongest, Zuko was calm and poised. He was a leader his people chose to rally behind because they believed in him, not like his predecessors who had ensured that the population feared them instead.

“On this most auspicious day,” Zuko began after the Great Sage had finished the blessing ceremony for the day, “it gives me great pleasure to announce that Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has agreed to be my wife, and stand by my side as the Fire Lady. The alliance of our marriage will further move our world into peace and prosperity.”

The roar of the crowd was deafening as Katara took her place at Zuko’s side. She bowed to them before she knelt on the padded stool between herself and Zuko so he could place the betrothal hair pins in the elaborate updo her hair had been braided and twisted into earlier that morning. The box slid into her sightline before Zuko opened the lid, displaying two pins resting on a red velvet cushion. One was wrought of gold, into the shape of the sun where an amber colored stone sat in its center. The other was wrought in silver, shaped like the moon where the silver crescent was wrapped around a familiar opalescent gemstone.

“The gems are sunstone and moonstone,” Zuko said as he handed the box off to the Great Sage. Shyu’s face was neutral, but there was no mistaking the small tilt of his lips into a smile. “A hairpin to represent each of us. Together they represent us united.”

One of the things that could completely take Katara by surprise was Zuko’s thoughtfulness. It wasn’t that the hairpins were unexpected, but it was obvious that he’d put quite a bit of thought into their designs and what it would represent. She hoped that once this whole charade was over that she could keep them. At this point she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to let them go even if she had to.

“I love them,” she said softly as she felt the first pin slide into the elaborate bun on the back of her head. After the second one had been secured in place she rose from the stool and faced Zuko. “So, this is it, right?”

He smiled. “It is.” Then he blushed. “Well, almost.”

“What do you mean, ‘almost?’” she asked with a frown.

“I proclaim the engagement between Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to be official in the sight of Agni, may they be forever blessed!” Shyu announced to the crowed. “They may now seal the engagement with a kiss!”

“Oh, that’s what you meant,” Katara said as Zuko stepped close, wrapping his arm around her waist and dipping her low.

From the crowd it looked like a passionate kiss. From the balcony it was obvious that it was mostly just show, Zuko’s lips resting lightly upon Katara’s. Their make out on the verandah during the closing banquet of the trade summit had been more intense.

After an appropriate amount of time he righted them as the crowd cheered and hollered below them. With one last parting wave to the crowd, they ducked back into the darkened halls of the palace.

“Well, that was fun,” Katara said as she reached up and gently touched the pins that were nestled in her hair.

“And just the beginning, too,” Zuko pointed out. “I hope you’re wearing comfortable shoes, we’re going to be walking. A lot.”

The population of the Fire Nation was wildly receptive to the idea of Katara as the Fire Lady. Some remaining prejudice ran deep, of course, but for the most part the people saw her opposite nature as a balance, something the country still sorely needed after a century of waging war. She was greeted by smiles and blessings, shy children bringing her tokens such as flowers and sweets to show their appreciation.

Zuko, knowing how Katara seemed to be beloved everywhere she went, had ensured that one of their guards for the day had a basket on hand to hold the various gifts that Katara had been given so she didn’t have to juggle them as they wended their way through the festival in the square. At one point they were able wave to Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Ty Lee from across the square, Katara feeling a slight pang of jealousy at how carefree they seemed.

“Kinda of makes you want to ditch the detail and just roam, right?” Zuko said with a small laugh as he noticed her wistful expression as she watched Suki and Ty Lee playing one of the carnival games.

“Unfortunately, it’d be very noticeable,” she sighed, shaking her head.

“I for one am taking comfort that Aang’s on as tight a schedule as we are,” Zuko said. Naturally, in saying so, the universe responded to this prompt with sending Aang zipping by on an air scooter, a squealing child riding piggy back.

For a moment they shared a bewildered look before shaking it off. Aang was to spend the bulk of the morning amongst the people, celebrating with them. If that meant giving kids air scooter rides, so be it. But it did slightly sour Zuko and Katara’s moods further.

By lunchtime the newly engaged couple was herded back to the palace to eat and rest up for the celebration that evening. Katara was glad to get off her feet for a while; Zuko just wanted a short nap. They went their separate ways, promising to meet up again before the gala for the nobility. In the privacy of her room, Katara sank onto her settee and stared at the wall.

The largely positive response was heartening, but there had been a few very loud protestations about the polluting of the Fire Nation royal line. Massaging her temples, Katara tried not to think too hard about the implications of those kinds of comments.

There was a series of short taps on the door before Ty Lee’s cheery voice interrupted her thoughts. “Hello! We thought we’d come see those hairpins Zuko was talking about this morning.”

Katara waved them over, not bothering to attempt to move any further from the comfy position she’d found for herself. “Did you enjoy yourselves?” she asked as Ty Lee, Toph, and Suki filed in.

“Good food, won a few of the games, beat up some jerk trash talking you,” Toph answered as she picked at her ear. “All in all not a terrible way to spend the morning.”

“Are they being unnecessarily cruel?” Katara asked. “Several people felt the need to disparage my parents, my heritage, and my upbringing today.”

Ty Lee and Suki exchanged a glance before shrugging. “We knew some people wouldn’t appreciate an outsider being engaged to the Fire Lord,” Ty Lee said gently, “but most of the population seems to remember you from working with Aang to heal villages that were terribly polluted by the war effort, so they’re thrilled.”

“Honestly it sounds like most people are happy about this. There are a lot of families who were tired of the war and they see you marrying Zuko as an unspoken guarantee against entering into war again,” Suki said.

“But as with anything,” Toph cut in, “the idiots are louder than the people who agree with the move, so it sounds like there’s more of them. Just ignore them, their opinions don’t count anyway.”

“Well that makes me feel marginally better,” Katara said dryly.

“Back to the reason why we’re actually here,” Ty Lee said with a grin as she indicated to Katara’s hair. “Were they as nice as you hoped?”

Reaching up so she could gently touch the hairpins, Katara smiled. “They’re beautiful. Made with silver and gold, and set with a moonstone and a sunstone.”

“A little on the nose, don’t you think?” Suki asked as she craned her neck to get a better look at them.

“I suppose,” Katara said, “but you can’t deny the important symbolism behind them.”

“Fair enough,” Ty Lee said.

Toph snorted. “I would give my opinion except,” she paused as she waved her hand in front of her face, “I can’t see a damn thing.”

“I’ll let you hold them later tonight, after I can take my hair down,” Katara promised. “They’re made of metal and precious stones, so you should be able to see them well enough.”

“Holding you to that, Sugar Queen.” Toph paused, cocking her head to the side. “You know, if you married Zuko you really would be a queen. Huh.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Yes Toph, I’m aware, but that’s not actually going to happen.”

Toph snorted as Suki and Ty Lee smothered giggles. “Says you.”

“Don’t you have to get ready for the party tonight?” Katara asked, her brow puckered in irritation.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re going,” Toph said, a wide smirk on her face.

The party for the nobility, in the opinion of Team Avatar, was far more boring than the party the civilians were having out in the streets. Stuffy aristocrats spent most of their time making backhanded comments about Katara, and if they weren’t being backhanded they flat out said that their daughter, niece, granddaughter, and so on would have been a much better choice. Usually Toph or Ty Lee would then make an offhand observation about how those girls had all gone running with their tails between their legs, claiming the position was cursed and weren’t they glad they were spared?

This would usually result in mumbling about people who just didn’t know better or muttered comments about how Katara’s strong constitution wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, and that perhaps fresh blood in the royal line would prevent the potential recurrence of someone like Azula.

When the celebration finally ended, Katara shuffled her way back to her room, her feet screaming in agony with each step before sitting in front of the vanity to allow a maid to take down her hair and help her undress. Right before Katara was set to pass out, Toph wandered in and grinned.

“All right, Sugar Queen, show me what Sparky had made for you,” she said.

Hefting herself off her bed, Katara retrieved the lacquered box the pins were kept in when not in her hair and brought it to where Toph was standing. She handed each pin in turn to Toph, who took her sweet time in feeling the metal and the stones.

“Top quality, which is to be expected from royalty,” Toph noted as her fingers lightly traced the filigree that formed the moon embracing the moonstone. “I do agree that it’s a bit on the nose, but he really couldn’t do wrong with the symbolism. Do you get to keep them when this is over?”

Taking the pins from Toph, Katara gently set them back on the velvet cushion and closed the box. She stared down at it, her stomach twisting. “I want to.”

Toph’s sightless gaze narrowed. “Hey, Katara…”

“Hmm?”

“You really like him, don’t you?”

Katara chuckled, knowing full well Toph would call her on her lie if she tried to deny it. “I do.”

Shifting slightly, Toph took a breath. “Listen, I know it’s not really any of my business despite my usual meddling, but I’m pretty sure that Zuko feels the same way about you.”

“Have you been talking to Sokka?”

Jerking, Toph was startled by the question. “No, why? Does Snoozles think you’ve got a thing for Zuko?”

With a sigh Katara pinched the bridge of her nose. “He doesn’t think, he knows. He knows because I told him, and then he told me that he’s pretty sure that Zuko likes me back but isn’t that kinda, I don’t know, ridiculous?”

“I’m sorry, how is that ridiculous?” Toph said. “I wouldn’t want to date you but you’re a good person, Katara. There’s a lot for a person to like or even love about you. I mean aside from your brother, and Aang who you dated, Zuko was the one you were the closest to. Hell, half the time I thought you were forcing yourself to hate him back at the Western Air Temple because you knew that he really had changed and you weren’t ready to accept that yet.” Then she snorted. “And once you finally thawed the two of you were corralling us like we were your kids. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to call you Mom and Dad?”

“I…”

“Listen, because I’m only going to say this once, and once I’m done I’m going to fiercely deny I ever said anything. Got it?”

“Yes?” Katara squeaked out, suddenly terrified.

“I’m hardly a romantic person, but you and Zuko? You have a story. And epic story. An epic story that makes me actually believe in that line about love conquering all.” Toph was getting worked up now, her arms flailing as she started to pace. “By all accounts you two should have never ended up together. Or, maybe had Twinkle Toes not run off over a hundred years ago, you two would have ended up together anyway. The firstborn son of a younger son probably would have been married off to one of the heirs of one of the other kingdoms for political purposes. Maybe your detour with Aang was just to give the world enough time to find its balance again, and now that it has the paths everyone is supposed to be on have been corrected.” She paused her pacing long enough to shrug before resuming. “Call it fate, call it luck, call it whatever. You and Zuko, when you’re together there’s balance. Maybe in that other world you wouldn’t be the Fire Lady but you’d be considered a princess of the Fire Nation at the very least. You’d still have a position of notability. Those pins he had made for you? I think you were always supposed to wear them. And by the spirits Katara, if you don’t seize this chance with both hands you are going to regret it for the rest of your life.”

Her sightless eyes were boring into Katara, making the waterbender squirm. Toph’s uncanny ability to see what others couldn’t always astounded her. Despite her blindness, or perhaps because of it, she was always able to see what others couldn’t, picking out details that others overlooked.

“I’ll try,” Katara whispered.

Satisfied, Toph nodded. “That’s all I ask. Just try.” Half of her mouth tilted up. “You’ve earned your happiness, Sugar Queen. Embrace it.”


	16. In Which There is Progress...Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gets a wake up call and realizes that some things are worth taking a chance on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all have some expectations given the title. I'm not saying another word regarding the content of this chapter - that's for y'all to find out when you read it. I do have some good news though: I've finally finished the story! I basically sat my ass down last Wednesday and just hammered it out and then spent this weekend editing (when I wasn't questioning my life choices in selecting a Taiwanese drama on Netflix that started great and then just went to crap).

Toph’s words from the night before were echoing through Katara’s head as she and Zuko went out into the morning market the next day. With the engagement still fresh, many people offered their congratulations to the newly betrothed couple. Katara was used to a fair amount of attention when she went anywhere – it was hard to be subtle when the whole world recognized you as one of the young heroes who ended the 100 Year War – but this was unlike anything she’d dealt with before. She was sure that her face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. Sensing that Katara was getting worn out from all the attention, Zuko steered her down a side street that was lined with stalls that were attached to the fronts of the homes there. It wasn’t nearly as busy as the main market, and Katara could feel herself relax almost immediately as a result.

“Better?” Zuko asked.

She smiled up at him. “Much.”

From behind her, she could hear Toph and Sokka bickering while Ty Lee and Suki oohed and ahhed over something in a nearby stall. Aang was being hounded by kids, laughing and talking with them.

“Is it always like this?” Katara asked as she walked along with Zuko.

“Well usually it’s a bit quieter because I don’t have a crowd tagging along,” he said with a backwards glance, “but I like the side streets because I find the wares to be of better quality. More personal.”

Katara paused, stopping to look at stall that had a selection of beautiful hand painted fans. Some were painted with traditional Fire Nation symbols while others were painted with flowers or local animals. “I see what you mean,” she said as she picked one up that was painted with a series of blossoming cherry branches.

Zuko smiled at her. “Would you like it?”

She scrunched her nose. “I’m not sure,” she answered as she put it back. She couldn’t tell him at that particular moment that she had no real use for a fan when her home never got above freezing, lest she blow their entire plan out of the water. “I’ll think about it.”

“We’re here every weekday, my lady,” the stall attendant said with a bow. “And if you can’t find a design that you like, we are happy to paint one just for you. May Agni bless your marriage.”

Touched, Katara smiled brightly. “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Just after she stepped away from the stall, a large potted plant crashed to the ground where she’d been standing. The merchant let out a startled yelp as they ducked under their table as shards of pottery and dirt scattered over everything.

“Katara!” Zuko cried as he reached out and pulled her against him.

Eyes wide, she stared at the spot where she’d been standing just seconds before. The shattered pot, dirt, and a small palm now sat there. “I…but…w-why…”

Zuko looked up and saw the two workers who had been pulling the pot up to the second floor balcony above them. Both look absolutely baffled before one called down an apology.

“It was accident!” he called. “The rope must have been under too much strain and snapped!”

Zuko’s eyes narrowed at the mess in front of the stall. “Unlikely,” he muttered. Raising his voice, he addressed Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee, who had all come running after hearing the pot collide with the cobblestone street. “I’m taking her back to the palace. I need you to ask around, see if anyone saw something suspicious. I seriously doubt that this was an accident.”

Sokka’s eyes turned to ice. “You got it.”

“Whoever it is, they’re getting bold,” Ty Lee said solemnly.

“We knew they would,” Suki said softly, trying not to alarm curious bystanders. “We’ll ask around. C’mon, Ty Lee, let’s check out the rooftops.”

“Yes ma’am!” Ty Lee said with a salute before she nimbly climbed her way up the side of a building.

“Come on, Katara, let’s go back to the palace,” Zuko said, gently steering her through the streets. The few guards they had with them closed in around them, eyes vigilant.

Though she’d only read about the symptoms, Katara was fairly certain she was in shock. She supposed a near death experience like that could do it. She thought about her other brushes with death but realized that those times she’d been thrumming with adrenaline, immune to the shock. However without the adrenaline to keep her head in the game, she was feeling overwhelmed and terrified. She was vaguely aware of Zuko talking to her, no doubt keeping up a stream of idle chatter to try and calm her. It wasn’t helping much, but it did give her something to focus on other than her close call with the potted palm.

Zuko guided Katara back to her room and sat down with her on the settee, rubbing her back. “It’s okay. We’re back in the palace, we’ve got guards, nothing is going to get you here…”

That probably wasn’t the most reassuring thing to say since the attacker had made numerous assaults on Katara’s room, but at this point Zuko would say anything if it meant calming Katara down.

A few hours later the others wandered in to find Katara and Zuko drinking tea and talking quietly. Sokka gestured at Zuko and he murmured something to Katara before joining the others near the door.

“Well?”

“Whoever it was was long gone by the time Suki and I started searching the roofs,” Ty Lee said with a soft sigh. “This isn’t a rank amateur.”

Wincing, Zuko sighed. “I figured as much.”

“Aang and I examined the rope and we think it was cut using a precise stream of flame,” Sokka said. “The rope was burnt, not frayed like when you’d cut it with a blade or if it had snapped from stress due to too much weight.”

“So a skilled firebender,” Zuko said, his expression darkening. “That complicates things…

Ty Lee’s eyes were wide and Zuko could tell what the acrobat was thinking. He was thinking it as well, and it wasn’t good. “I need to speak with Uncle and some of the palace staff. Please, stay here with Katara. I don’t think she should be alone quite yet.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Sokka said, brushing past his friend to see his sister. Zuko stayed long enough to watch Katara collapse against her brother’s chest, then slipped from the room.

After a few hours Sokka and Aang were ushered from the room with Suki and Ty Lee declaring that it was time for girl talk. That was all the prompting needed to get the two boys to clear out of the room with as little fuss as possible.

“Honestly, you’d think they wouldn’t be so squeamish about it,” Toph said as she picked at her feet.

“They’re probably squeamish because they know we’re going to be talking about them,” Suki replied with a smirk. “But to be honest that’s not why we chased them from the room.” She crossed her arms against her chest and stared down at Katara. “Okay, spill. Are you in love with Zuko or not?”

Startled, Katara looked up at the other woman. “You don’t already know?”

Suki cocked her head. “Why would I know?”

“Because Sokka has a big mouth.”

“Well I’m not going to argue that point,” Suki said with a grin, “but no, he hasn’t told me anything and yet you just told me everything.”

Toph cackled. “Face it Sugar Queen, you can’t hide it anymore. And you can’t hide from it either.”

Looking down at her hands, Katara pursed her lips. She sat in silence for a few moments before she sighed. “I realized something earlier, when Zuko and I were here alone. I realized that it could all be over and he’d never know how I felt.”

“But you didn’t confess, did you?” Toph said with a pointed look. Or at least she tried. She was focused about a foot to Katara’s left, taking much of the punch from the gesture.

“I was still in shock from earlier. It wasn’t until after he left that I realized that I should have said something,” Katara answered with a helpless shrug.

“Well it’s his palace, you’ll see him again,” Suki said. “And when you do, you’ll tell him everything.”

“What if I can’t get it out?” Katara asked.

“I’m sorry, when have you ever had problems talking?” Toph snorted.

“I suppose it makes sense,” Suki said as she focused on a far wall. “It’s not always easy to broach such a personal topic.”

Ty Lee giggled. “If words fail, use actions. They do speak louder, after all.”

“Are you suggesting that I, what? Kiss him?” Katara asked.

“Do you not want to kiss him?” Ty Lee asked back.

“He’s a very good kisser, why wouldn’t I want to kiss him?” Katara squawked.

“Wait, how do you know he’s a good kisser?” Toph asked, zeroing in on the one thing Katara really didn’t want the other woman knowing.

“Not important!” Katara yelped. “Anyway, I’ll make sure to-“

“Nuh-uh, not getting out it,” Toph said, cutting Katara’s rambling off. “When did you and Sparky suck face? The last time you two tried to kiss it was really awkward.”

“That was awkward because you were all watching and then grading us on our performance,” Katara huffed. She cleared her throat before continuing. “At the closing banquet of the trade summit we were talking out on the veranda when Lady Tsang came out looking for him. He decided to give her a little…incentive to leave him alone. So we kissed.”

“So what, like a friendly kiss?” Ty Lee asked. “You two were doing that all evening in the ballroom.”

“Waaaay more than friendly,” Katara sighed.

“So you were sucking face!” Toph cackled with glee.

“It was just to annoy Lady Tsang! It didn’t mean anything!” Katara protested.

“Yeah, but you definitely enjoyed it judging by the look on your face,” Suki said with a grin. “So just do that again and if he asks tell him the truth.”

“I’ve gotta know,” Toph said, a predatory gleam in her milky eyes, “who initiated the kiss. You or him?”

“Him.”

“And who deepened it?”

Katara sighed. “We both kinda did. I gasped and then he slid is tongue in my mouth and ugh, can we please change the subject?” she whined.

Sensing that Katara would snap if she pressed the issue further, Toph held her hands up in a placating gesture. “Fine, fine. I suppose we should move on to other important matters.”

Ty Lee frowned. “Like what?”

“Like if Katara’s going to be fine sleeping on her own tonight,” Toph said.

“Despite my slight brush with death, I think I can handle sleeping alone,” Katara said, rolling her eyes. The gesture was more for Ty Lee and Suki’s benefit than for Toph’s.

“Besides, we’re all in the same hall. If she wakes up screaming we’ll come running,” Suki said as she reached over and gently squeezed Katara’s shoulder.

Ty Lee nodded emphatically as Toph groaned, “I guess…”

“I really appreciate it,” Katara said softly. She hated that she was so shaken from the earlier incident. “I feel ridiculous for being so shaken up but I guess this was different.”

“How is it different?” Toph asked. “We faced down death every day during the war.”

Katara bit her lip as she tried to find the best words to describe how she felt. “I guess…I guess it’s because I don’t know who the enemy is. It’s one thing when you know who’s out to hurt you and you’re always staring that in the face. Not knowing who we’re up against, why they want to hurt me, all this uncertainty…it’s getting to me.”

“It’s understandable,” Suki said. “When dealing with an unknown enemy, it can take a toll on your mind. You start wondering if you’re jumping at shadows or justifiably cautious. Just remember that you’re not alone and the rest of us are here. Whoever it is, you won’t be facing them alone once they finally show themselves.”

Ty Lee took a breath and then paused. She frowned, shook her head, and then spoke, her voice just a little shaky. “We have to be prepared. For the worst case scenario.”

Katara’s gaze narrowed on the coffee table. “For Azula, you mean.”

“This is something she’d do, you know,” Ty Lee said softly.

“You don’t have to fight her,” Suki said, moving to sit next to her subordinate. “If you can’t face her, the rest of us will.”

Ty Lee shook her head, her braid whipping violently back and forth. “No! I’ll face her. If I don’t face her I’m a coward. She wasn’t a friend, she was a bully. She used me and Mai for her own ends and once we stopped being useful to her, she moved on.”

“We don’t even know if it is her,” Toph pointed out.

“Still,” Suki said, her brow furrowing, “I think Ty Lee is right in that maybe we should just assume it is. Azula is by far the worst case scenario in this situation, on top of being the most likely. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

Toph flexed her fingers, and hoped that if it was Azula, there’d be plenty of metal around when they finally faced off. She may be an excellent firebender but even she couldn’t manipulate her element while unconscious and bound up in metal. “Fair enough.”

Suki sighed. “And on that note, bedtime. Katara’s had a long and exhausting day and needs her beauty sleep so she’s all pretty for Zuko tomorrow.”

Ty Le and Toph snickered as they got up from the settees and followed Suki to the door.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Katara grumbled as she walked with them. “Good night you pests.”

Toph turned and blew an exaggerated kiss Katara’s direction before entering her own room in a gale of laughter.

Katara made a point of sighing loudly before shutting her door with a bang. Leaning against the cool wood she murmured, “Public menaces, the lot of them.”

She looked around her room, taking stock of everything. Nothing was out of place, and there had been no threatening gifts left for her since the return from Ember Island.

“Don’t be a wimp,” she muttered to herself, “there’s no reason why you can’t crawl into bed and pass out for the next ten hours.”

She stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps on the patio that led to the private garden. Without thinking she pulled the water from the ewer next to her vanity and covered her hands, fingers twitching in anticipation. If the mystery attacker thought they could get the drop on her, they were sadly mistaken. The moon was full and high, and Katara could sense the person creeping up to her room.

Pulling the water off her hands she formed it into an icicle with a deadly point, aimed at the patio door. The intruder was just beyond the curtain. In a moment they’d show themselves. In a moment she’d put an end to this.

The curtain was pulled aside and the person’s eyes widened as they took in the Icicle of Death. “Uh, um, sorry?”

The icicle melted as Katara released her breath, before she flicked her hand and sent the stream of water back to the ewer.  Zuko stood in the doorway leading out to the patio, looking a tad uncomfortable with the icicle that Katara had been seconds away from impaling him with.

“I have a perfectly serviceable door, Zuko,” she said, gesturing to said entry way.

He blushed and ran a hand over his hair. “Oh, well yes, but I suppose I worked myself up about the garden and someone sneaking around in it and I realized I wouldn’t be able to sleep if I didn’t investigate it myself. And,” holy spirits he was blushing, “I wanted to see you again and make sure you were doing okay.”

Katara’s heart warmed at his consideration. He was worried about her. Now was not a time to just stand by and let the opportunity pass her by. Oh no. She was going to be Katara, Girl of Action tonight.

She crossed the room as fast as she could without sprinting at him before she wrapped him up in a huge hug. Without prompting he wrapped her up in his arms and they stood like that for several moments until Katara relaxed her hold and pulled back.

Zuko dropped his arms, content that Katara was okay and no longer in shock. She was, however, studying him with the most curious look.

“Katara…?”

She reached up and caressed his cheeks, marveling at the scratch of the stubble on them. His eyes were wide and bright and adorably confused and she knew she couldn’t wait anymore. Rising up on her tip toes, she gently pulled his head down until Zuko figured out what she was doing and met her halfway.

The kiss was hot and intense and burning with raw emotion. Ty Lee had been right; actions had spoken louder than words – and with less room for misinterpretation.

Eventually the need for air caused them pull apart and Zuko looked absolutely gob smacked.

“Katara,” he rasped, chest heaving, “please. Please, please, please tell me that I’m not alone in this. Tell me that you’re as much in love with me as I am with you.”

“As much and maybe more,” she murmured before she was kissing him again.

Zuko hadn’t been lying when he told her that he had been worried about someone lurking in the garden. It wasn’t something the palace guard could routinely patrol since it was only accessible through Katara’s room, but something like that hadn’t put the mystery attack off yet. His only goal had been to make sure that the garden was free of intruders and that she would be able to sleep in peace.

But he certainly wasn’t going to complain about the kissing. He really, really liked the kissing.

“I’m glad you came,” she murmured after they broke apart once more.

“Me too,” he agreed.

“It’s late,” she noted.

“It is.”

“We should probably go to bed.”

“Probably.” Zuko started to pull away, but met resistance when Katara’s arms tightened around him. “Katara, you said that we should go to bed.”

She grinned at him and Zuko’s stomach went fluttery. “I did. But I didn’t say we should go to bed alone.”

His eyes widened as he realized exactly what she was asking of him. Brain faltering, he tried to rationalize why this was a terrible idea, but ultimately found that his brain was being ridiculous and there was absolutely no reason why he couldn’t stay and snuggle with Katara all night. They’d probably sleep better if he did.

He swallowed as he watched her head towards the bed, slowly peeling out of her clothes. She made no move to change into the pajamas that had been set out for her earlier.

An explosion of butterflies gathered in his stomach as she started to undo her wraps.

Snuggling was not on Katara’s mind.

“Are you sure?” he asked so quietly he wasn’t sure if Katara had even heard him.

Glancing over her shoulder she smiled at him. “Take me to bed, Zuko.”

With those five words he felt himself come undone. Katara loved him as much as he loved her. Now was not the time to worry about pesky little details. Now was the time to make up for missed opportunities.

“As my lady commands,” he said, and in that moment Zuko realized he never wanted to live without Katara unless it was absolutely necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I bet you weren't expecting to see me again.
> 
> I'm really only here because some of you may be going, "Wait, that's it? Where's the rest of it?" ala Zuko in "The Avatar and the Fire Lord."
> 
> I know, I know, I ended it before the good stuff. I toyed with the idea of doing a one shot with the good stuff, but it's currently not on the to-do list because I don't think it really adds anything to the story and would just be gratuitous porn. (Which is a thing people like, I know, but this was a call I made regarding the overall story and I felt it would have just slowed everything down.) I suppose if there's enough interest in a smutty bonus one shot of Katara and Zuko's first time together, I might get to it at some point down the road.


	17. In Which the Plot Hits the Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All their waiting has paid off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the penultimate chapter. Just more more after this. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be participating in Zutara Week or not. I'm kinda feeling the writing hiatus for a bit.

Katara let out a disgruntled huff when her pillow moved.

Or more accurately, when Zuko moved.

He had eased himself out from under her, hoping to let her sleep a few hours more but the obvious shift from his muscled shoulder to the down pillow woke her.

“Sorry,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

She managed to rouse herself enough to sit up and glare at him. “Why are you leaving?”

“One, nobody knows I’m here,” he said, sticking up a finger. He continued to stick fingers up for each further point he made. “Two, Sokka will kill me if he finds us in bed together. Three, Aang will kill me if he finds us in bed together and then make my afterlife in the Spirit World miserable. Four, we’d never hear the end of it from Toph. Five-“

“I got it, I got it,” she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms. “I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

Something like a hopeful smile played at the corners of Zuko’s mouth. “Well, I mean I know everything’s fake for now but we could make it real. That is if you don’t mind. I know we haven’t even properly dated or anything but you’re one of my oldest friends and I do trust you with my life…”

Katara laugh was a bit rusty with sleep, but it had the intended effect of getting Zuko to stop rambling. “That has to be the least romantic proposal a girl can get, but yes, Zuko, we can make it real.”

He flushed, then rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I could try again…”

“Don’t you dare,” she said, fixing him with one of her looks. “That proposal was perfectly you in every way.”

Leaning down, he kissed her. “I’ll see you later,” he murmured against her lips.

“Mmm, I better,” she said softly as she pulled away.

“And since you’re awake, you might want to put your pajamas on,” Zuko said as he handed her the folded garments from the bench at the end of the bed. “If someone comes in before you’re awake it’s going to lead to some awkward questions.”

Flushing Katara pulled herself out of bed and quickly dressed. She didn’t like to sleep nude, not even in the middle of summer in the Fire Nation. The fact that she’d been so exhausted after she and Zuko had finished last night that she’d simply passed out was an anomaly for her. “I really don’t want to deal with Toph’s questions,” she said as she fastened the tie on the tunic.

Zuko nodded. “Fair enough.”

She smiled and made a waving motion with her hand. “Now go back to your room. I’ll see you later.”

He leaned down and gave her another kiss before heading towards the patio door. “Just think, one day I won’t have to leave.”

Katara was certain that her responding grin would be described as silly or smitten, but she didn’t care. There was a lightness in her that she’d been missing for a while and she was going to hold on to that feeling for the rest of her life. After listening for several minutes to Zuko’s retreating footsteps, she made her way back to bed and snuggled into the pillow he had been using. With a soft sigh she slipped back into dreamland, thoughts of her future as Zuko’s partner floating through her brain.

It was several hours later when she finally woke again. She was calm and refreshed, but more than that she was happy. The smell of food the palace staff was bringing into her room was what chased the last of the sleep from her, her stomach letting out a small protest at its empty state. Smiling brightly she thanked them for bringing breakfast and took her time, savoring each bite. Given the rather sumptuous spread, Katara surmised that Zuko had given the kitchen staff orders to prepare her favorites.

After she had eaten her fill, she opted for a long soak in the tub. Idly she wondered if she’d start her days like this once she married Zuko, but that only prompted her to think of the lessons she’d have to continue with. No, she’d probably have days just as full as Zuko’s and she’d only see him at meals and bedtime. They’d be lucky if they could continue their tradition of afternoon tea.

“He’s worth it,” she mumbled into the water as she continued her soak.

Eventually her fingers began to prune and the water started to grow cold and Katara pulled herself from the bath and dried off. With no plans for the day given yesterday’s trauma, Katara dressed in a light tunic and pants, pulling her hair up in the way she traditionally wore when she was home in the South Pole. The braid left her neck exposed and her feeling much cooler.

She chuckled at her reflection in the mirror – the clothing and hairstyle was incredibly similar to her manner of dress when she’d been traveling to Ba Sing Se. But there were some definite differences now. For one, she didn’t used to fill out her tunic the way she did now.

A sharp knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned to her door with a frown.

“Hey, you’re up!” Sokka said as he stuck his head around the door.

“Yes, I am,” she said, hands on hips as she gave him a hard look. “Why are you up?”

Suki pushed him in and the others sans Zuko filed in. “He’s been fretting about you all night,” she said with an eye roll. “At one point he was ready to come in here and sleep on your floor.”

Heat creeped up her neck as she thought about Sokka interrupting her and Zuko the night before. “I’m not a baby anymore, Sokka. I can sleep by myself.”

“If I were in your shoes, Sugar Queen,” Toph drawled with a leer, “I would have insisted that Zuko sleep in here last night.” Aang sucked in a breath but remained silent, then the moment passed and Toph shrugged. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re feeling better,” she said. “Any big plans for the day?”

“Just taking it easy,” Katara answered. “Zuko had breakfast sent in so I’ve eaten. I’ll probably go to the library and read or take a walk around the gardens. Nothing too strenuous.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sokka said as he looped an arm around her shoulders. Giving her a squeeze, he smiled at her. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Glad to be feeling better. Yesterday was a bit much,” Katara answered. “Now I’m sure there’s stuff you all have planned so go ahead and get to it. I’ll be fine.”

“Well,” Ty Lee said, cocking her head and probably reading Katara’s aura, “if you need us, yell. Or make noise. Or flood the palace or something.”

“If the water you’re near suddenly freezes, then it’s probably me,” Katara said. “Now go. I’m not gonna let one measly brush with death ruin everyone’s day.”

She escorted them from her room, everyone scattering once they reached the end of the guest wing’s hall. Katara veered towards the library to spend a few hours reading up on Fire Nation history. Even if she’d had a scare yesterday, her vigilant tutors wouldn’t let that get in the way of her lessons. Today’s slower pace meant that she could get study time in without the tutors hovering over her shoulder and asking a million questions while she was still trying to process the information they gave her, let alone retain it.

Two hours of uninterrupted reading later, Katara could feel the stiffness settling into her joints from not moving. With a stretch of her arms she rose from the pile of cushions where she’d been reading and decided that a walk through the gardens would ease the stiffness and get her blood flowing again. Plus the bonus of fresh air, given the rather musty conditions of the palace library.

The palace gardens were an oasis of water features, impressive flora, and benches where one could go sit for a while to destress. Even though it had been seven years since she’d left the South Pole to travel the world, the sheer number of plants that existed still stunned her. She’d seen many throughout the course of her travels, but it seemed like for every plant she’d seen there were five more she’d never seen before.

She allowed her mind to wander as she meandered down a path, idly supposing what it would be like to wander through the garden with Zuko talking about everything and nothing. That was what she blamed on not realizing that she wasn’t alone sooner.

Nothing pulled Katara from her thoughts faster than a streak of blue fire racing past her face. She looked at where the fire landed; a single shrub that was now burning a merry orange. Pulling water from a nearby pond she doused the flame and looked for the origin.

Azula stood on low wall, peering down at Katara.

“My, my, little water peasant, but you are persistent,” she drawled.

The fire princess looked far more together than the last time Katara had seen her. Katara’s heart almost went out to her, how hurt she’d looked when she realized that her mother no longer recognized her, but whatever pity she might have held evaporated when Azula lifted a hand and began to idly play with a blue fireball in her palm.

“I misjudged you, you know,” Azula continued, as though she was bored with this conversation and simply needed to get through it. “You lasted far longer than any of the nitwits Zuzu courted before. Those girls weren’t strong enough to be the Fire Lady, given how easily I was able to scare them away.” Her smile was cold and vicious. “I guess a savage such as yourself wouldn’t have the common sense to be scared away.”

“You don’t scare me,” Katara said as she gathered water from the various ponds and streams in the garden and drew it close. “I’ve beaten you before, and I can do it again.”

Azula’s smile widened. “Then by all means, peasant, do it.”

There was no way that the ruckus in the garden would go unnoticed, and soon everyone was rushing to it, wondering what was going on.

“It would seem that the hour is at hand,” Iroh huffed as he hurried alongside Zuko.

“So it would seem, Uncle,” Zuko said grimly.

The sight that greeted them in the garden was unsurprising. Ty Lee let out a little gasp but then steeled her nerves, her face settling into a mask of determination.

“You don’t have to fight her,” Zuko said and next to him Suki nodded. “If you’d rather sit this out, you can. We’re more than enough to take her on.”

“No,” Ty Lee said, her gray eyes hardening. “She’s dangerous and I can disable her without using force. If you can keep her distracted, I can use my stealth training to sneak in and block her chi. Then we can question her.”

“We’ve got you,” Aang said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll create an opening for you to get close.”

“You’ll go at my signal,” Suki said. “Alright, we can’t let Katara have all the fun.”

“Let’s go,” Toph said, cracking her knuckles and smiling widely.

“You go, I’m going to find Ursa. I’m afraid that this concerns her as well,” Iroh said as he turned back towards the palace. The rest nodded before heading into the garden and wading into the fray.

Neither Katara nor Azula were shocked by the appearance of the rest of Team Avatar.

“Well took you long enough, Dum Dum,” Azula said as she leaped and rolled away from an attack. “I didn’t think you’d be so slow.”

“The palace is large, Azula,” Zuko answered, though he didn’t appear to be affected by her taunt. “Even you know how much time it takes to cross from one side to the other, even when running.”

Azula scowled and sent a jet of fire at him. Zuko simply caught it and redirected it into the sky. “Seems you’ve learned a few new tricks over the last few years.”

“Yes, it seems I have,” he answered as if bored. It had taken years for him to learn not to react to taunts, and if it hadn’t been for his uncle and his mother he wasn’t sure if he would have ever learned. Azula wanted to rile him up so he’d get sloppy and mess up, and he’d no longer give her the satisfaction. There was no reason for him to continue to be Azula’s personal punching bag.

Executing a flaming spin kick, Azula sent a wave of fire at her opponents, causing them all to take a step back. “So what’s next, dearest brother? A lecture on the power of friendship?” she taunted.

“Why bother, you’re not interested in listening anyway,” Zuko shrugged as he watched Suki and Ty Lee sneak behind his sister. He beckoned her with his fingers. “Aren’t you here to fight? So let’s fight.”

Azula threw her head back and cackled. “As you wish, Zuzu.”

Suki signaled from behind Azula and everyone rushed towards the Fire Princess.

“Bit unfair, all of you ganging up on me, isn’t it?” Azula asked as she smoothly side-stepped an attack from Sokka.

“Oh, right, because fairness is totally something you’ve always cared about,” Toph snarked. “Less talking, more ass kicking.”

“Fine by me,” Azula said as she sent out several fireballs at her attackers.

None of them hit their mark, but it looked like Suki was about to land a hit when Azula’s hand caught Suki’s wrist. “Ah, ah, Fan Girl,” Azula said with a vicious smile. “Don’t think for a second that I didn’t notice you.”

Suki smiled back, hard and cold. “You were supposed to notice me, but what you didn’t notice…”

“Was me!” Ty Lee said as she rushed in from Azula’s blind spot and swiftly hit the chi points to block her bending.

Azula gasped as she felt her chi tangle up, cutting her off from her element. She began to slump to the ground but found herself caught and propped by stone, the blind earthbender grinning as she manipulated her element to keep Azula in place.

“This ends now, Azula,” Aang said as he stepped forward. “I won’t let you continue to hurt the people I care about.”

“Must be exhausting, all that empathy,” Azula said as she rolled her eyes.

Aang glanced at Zuko and shrugged. Zuko shook his head at his friend and stepped forward. There was no anger on his face. Rather he looked sad and disappointed. “I just don’t get it,” he said softly. “Why would you deliberately go out of your way to scare off the women I was courting?

“Well one does what one can to alleviate one’s boredom,” Azula said.

“A normal person would take up a hobby, like painting,” Katara pointed out, “not harassing innocent women.”

“Come on, Azula, spill,” Zuko said, peering down at her. “What’s the real reason you did it.”

She started back him, her face a mask of defiant indifference until she realized that Zuko wouldn’t leave it alone. With a sigh she shook her head. “Well, why should I be the only one that’s miserable and alone?”

“Wait, you did all this because you wanted Zuko to be miserable and alone?” Sokka asked, completely flabbergasted.

“That’s incredibly petty, even for you,” Toph snorted.

“Oh please, petty is what I do best,” Azula said.

“That’s certainly true,” Ty Lee muttered and Suki reached out and took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

“So, what? Any time I showed a reasonable amount of happiness with any of those other women you’d do something the scare them away?” Zuko asked. “What were you hoping to even accomplish?”

“If I’m to be alone and miserable, you would be to,” Azula shrugged. “Of course the council would eventually insist that you had to marry and then they’d arrange something for you in which case you’d be married, but still alone and miserable. She wouldn’t be your choice, after all.”

“How can you treat your brother like that, he’s your family,”Aang said, brow furrowed.

Azula actually laughed in response. “Oh you are a piece of work,” she said with a smirk. “I learned at a very young age that you could never trust your family to be there for you. Every person was responsible for themselves.” She sighed. “At any rate, despite my best efforts, the little waterbender was incredibly persistent.” Her grin was cold. “Do you know, Dum Dum, she’s actually in love with you.”

What Azula expected was a bunch of denial and several of them, especially Katara, to be spluttering out excuses as to it being impossible. Instead they all nodded and murmured agreement.

“I know,” Zuko said as he glanced over at Katara, warmth in his eyes. “And I feel the same way about her.”

“Oh thank the spirits,” Sokka said dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air. “If you didn’t know I was going to have to take drastic measures.”

Zuko’s eyebrow went up. “Well, thank the spirits everything worked out then. Knowing you, your drastic measures would have done more harm than good.”

Suki nodded and Toph actually laughed as she slapped Sokka on the back. “Boy, does Sparky have your number!”

“Anyway,” Zuko said, his tone sharp to get the conversation back on track, “what I really want to know is what I did to make you hate me so much. Why have you always been doing everything you can to make me look bad in front of our father, to thwart every move that I make, to work actively against any happiness in my life? I know you didn’t throw Mai back into my life out of the goodness of your heart. You used her to manipulate me, which was incredibly unfair to both us and ultimately caused our relationship to fall apart. You’re the one that turned on me. I would have done anything for you.”

“And that’s your weakness,” Azula said with a defiant tilt of her head. “I was strong enough to not need you, but you always needed help. Weak little Zuzu. I may have given up my claim to the throne, but I see no reason to not try to influence things in my favor.” Her lip curled into a sneer. “Seeing you and Mother play happy family was also disgusting, so I decided to see if I could put an end to things. If things around the palace got too dangerous she’d run again, and then you’d be all alone.”

“Unbelievable,” Zuko muttered, though he really had no trouble believing it.

“I’m sorry you feel like that,” Ursa said, her voice cutting through the tension radiating between the royal siblings. She had arrived in the garden alongside Iroh as Azula had gone off on Zuko. Ursa had always known that her decision would have far reaching consequences, but she had been unable to guess what they would be in the end.

Azula turned towards her mother and scowled. “What are you doing here?”

“This concerns me as well, does it not?” Ursa asked, her head held high. “I don’t blame you for being angry with me. Sometimes I’m still angry with myself. I must live with the consequences of my decision, though. I will not be a coward and run from them.”

Azula’s laughter was high and maniacal. “That’s rich, seeing as you ran once.”

“I did what I had to do to protect my child,” Ursa answered evenly. “Ozai put me in an impossible situation so I made a choice to protect the ones that I loved that couldn’t protect themselves. He told me that if I left, no harm would fall to either of you.” She glanced at Zuko and the scar that covered most of his face. “Clearly that was a lie. I wish that I had been stronger and able to stand against him, but in the end I was helpless to do anything.”

She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts before she continued. “When I made the decision to let the Mother of Faces change my face, she gave me the choice of forgetting Ozai. He was cruel to me and hurt me in ways I still haven’t healed from, and I saw that as a chance to start fresh, but there was a catch. I would also forget the two of you.” Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. “By changing my face I was given the opportunity to remain in the Fire Nation, so that I could always keep tabs on you. But if I wanted to truly move on I needed to forget Ozai, forget what he had done to me. The only way I could do that was if I forgot my children as well. It wasn’t a decision I made lightly, but I ultimately agreed to forget. It was selfish of me, and I was weak. I wasn’t strong enough to deal with the pain. I understand if you hate me and can’t forgive me for what I’ve done, but if you’re looking for someone to blame, you don’t need to look any further than Ozai. He destroyed our family for his own selfish gain and I can assure you that his only regret is that he was stopped.”

“You actually expect me to believe that?” Azula snarled as she lunged towards her mother, only to be held back by the stone encasing her hands and feet. “Father loved me. You were all just jealous of me and the attention he gave me.”

“He never loved you, Azula,” Zuko said quietly. She turned to face her brother, her eyes flashing anger. “You were simply useful to him. Once you stopped being useful he discarded you. You know it, I know you do.”

“Lies!” she bellowed, now struggling futilely towards her brother. “You’ve always been jealous of me!”

“I was once,” Zuko admitted. “Once upon a time there was nothing more I wanted than for him to welcome me home and pay attention to me the way he paid attention to you. I spoke with some of the palace staff that was still around after he was defeated. They told me about how he discarded you down at the harbor, only granting you the title of Fire Lord after he’d rendered it useless by naming himself the Phoenix King. He only did that to keep you complacent in case he found another use for you. He treated you the exact same way he treated me and it broke you. Katara and I saw what you became as a result of that.”

He knelt in front of her and gently took her face in his hands. “Ozai is incapable of loving anyone but himself, and he taught you those same values. Mai and Ty Lee weren’t your friends – they were merely pawns for you to use at your convenience.  You cannot keep lying to yourself about how Ozai sees you. He only cared about how you were useful to him, and the sooner you admit that, the sooner you can begin to heal. He never asks about your wellbeing any time I go to see him. He doesn’t care. He never cared. Let him go, Azula, let him go and start to get better.”

Azula started back at him, anger and hatred in her eyes.

“So that’s how it is, then,” Zuko sighed as he got to his feet. He signaled to the guards that had accompanied Iroh and Ursa to the garden but remained a respectful distance away as they spoke to take Azula into custody. Toph released the rock from around Azula’s hands and feet, leaving the Fire Princess slumped on the ground. “I’m sorry that there’s nothing else I can do for you. I can only hope that this time you can truly get the help you need to being your recovery.”

“If I had stayed-“ Ursa began but Zuko held his hand up to stop her.

“The only person at fault here is Ozai. It was his actions that set everything in motion. We’re merely dealing with the consequences,” Zuko answered. “He put himself above his family, above his country, and we’re still paying the price.” He watched as the guards gently pulled Azula to her feet and guided her out of the garden. “We’re beginning to recover, but clearly some need more help than others.”

Sokka flung his arms around Katara and hugged her tight. “Thank you for not being crazy.”

Katara scowled and then elbowed him hard in the stomach. “You deserved that,” she said as he doubled over in pain and everyone else laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Yuugao818 for laughing with me over the idea of Zuko telling Katara to troll Toph about his dick size, and ultimately deciding that it sort of just derailed things and it was better off cut out.
> 
> I may write a small one off about it later...


	18. In Which the Story Concludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. Short and sweet, mostly just tying up the last remaining lose ends. I doubt I'll write any more for this 'verse, aside from that smutty one shot I mentioned two chapters ago. Thank you to everyone who took the time to favorite, follow, subscribe, bookmark, review, comment, and leave kudos. It wouldn't have been possible without you.

“So now what?” Toph asked as they all began to file back into the palace after Azula was taken away.

“I need to make arrangements for Azula. She needs help, though there’s only so much we can do if she refuses to accept the truth,” Zuko said as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Katara reached over and rubbed his back, though she had no idea if the gesture would comfort him at all. When he smiled gratefully at her, she smiled back. “I know you won’t give up on her. Everyone knows that you’re still as stubborn as ever, you’ve just changed what you’re stubborn about.”

“Thanks,” Zuko said dryly before he sighed. “Anyway, maybe if Mom and I work together we can get her to see that she was used and she can start healing.”

“Of course,” Ursa said.

“That leaves perhaps the most important question of all,” Iroh said, glancing between Katara and Zuko. “Now that the perpetrator has been caught, there is no longer a reason to continue the charade of you and Master Katara being engaged. Unless, of course, you want to make things official.”

“Things are official, Uncle,” Zuko answered.

“Well according to the people yes, but what about according to you two?”

“He wasn’t in the garden when Azula announced that Katara’s in love with you and you answered that you not only knew but returned her feelings,” Toph said, flicking a small stone into the back of Zuko’s head. The Fire Lord turned and glowered at the earthbender, but since she was unable to see it she simply continued to grin widely.

“Their feelings are mutual?” Iroh exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly. “This is most excellent news! We must start planning the wedding at once!”

“Whoa, slow down,” Zuko said, holding a hand up. Behind his uncle, Ursa stifled a laugh. “Yes, Katara and I have agreed that we do want to get married but I can’t help but think that maybe we should wait.”

“I’m definitely not ready to take on the role of Fire Lady yet, that’s for sure,” Katara added.

“And that’s just fine,” Ursa said, putting her hand on Iroh’s shoulder to stop whatever rebuttal he had planned. “A long engagement will allow Katara plenty of time to learn everything she needs to know about the role.”

“They’ve waited this long,” Sokka pointed out. “They can wait another year. Man, I can’t wait to tell Dad that he didn’t have to worry after all because everything worked out in the end.”

“Your dad won’t have a problem with us actually making this official, will he?” Zuko asked. He liked to think that Hakoda genuinely liked him, but Zuko was never sure.

“Oh yeah, Dad loves you like you’re one of his kids already,” Sokka assured him. “This just makes it all official. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Well that’s good,” Zuko said, but he didn’t look particularly relieved.

“Anyway,” Aang said, “now that everything has been settled and we know that Azula was the one behind the attacks, I guess that means everyone but Katara can leave.”

“Is it wrong that it makes me feel kinda sad?” Toph asked. “I can’t be the only one that felt that things were kinda like they used to be.”

“I think we’ll all miss each other, but we can always send each other letters and it seems like we’re always traveling,” Suki answered, putting her arm around the earthbender’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze. “It’s almost like we’re never far apart for long.”

“And if we all start missing each other again, we’ll just give Zuko a heads up,” Sokka said.

“Wait a minute, why me?” Zuko said with a frown.

“You’ve got the most space, Katara’s already here, you’ve got the most space…” Sokka ticked off on his fingers.

“Also it’s easier for us to come to you,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “You’re the Fire Lord. You can’t just take off from the capital simply because you’re missing your friends.”

“I guess,” Zuko sighed. He frowned as he finally saw the drawn look on Ty Lee’s face. “Hey, are you okay?”

Ty Lee nodded, though the grief in her eyes was obvious. “I always sorta knew that Azula didn’t feel the same way about me and Mai as we did about her. Still, it hurts to see it so obviously.”

“Well you have the Kyoshi Warriors and Team Avatar now,” Suki said as she hugged the other woman. “Real friends who like you for who you are and not what kind of advantage you bring us.”

“Yup,” Toph agreed. “You’re definitely stuck with us now.”

“Oh, well that’s nice to know,” Ty Lee said with a smile.

“Since that’s resolved, I should probably be off,” Aang said with a wistful smile. “I’ve decided that I’m going to spend some time living amongst the people of the three other nations and learn more about them. Unlike previous avatars I didn’t really live with the people as I trained in the element. Even though I’ve spent a lot of time traveling, I’ve never allowed myself to become truly immersed in the other cultures. It’s time for me to do that, so that I can be the best avatar I can.”

“Then I wish you good luck and a safe journey,” Zuko said as he offered his hand to his friend.

“So soon?” Iroh asked with a frown. “It’s nearly lunch time! Surely we can delay everyone’s departures until after we’ve eaten.”

“Sounds like you’re dragging your heels on getting back to Ba Sing Se, Uncle,” Zuko said with mild reproach.

“So what if I am?” Iroh asked with a sniff. “I’ve missed spending my free time with you, nephew.”

“Fair enough,” Zuko sighed. “We delay departures and departure preparations until after lunch.”

“Sounds good to me,” Toph said as she looped her arm around Aang's shoulders. “Come on, I’m starving.”

The group headed towards the dining hall, with Katara and Zuko taking up the rear. They slowed their steps, allowing their friends move ahead while Ursa dismissed herself to fetch Ikem and Kiyi from the safety of the other side of the palace grounds.

“I guess this is it,” Zuko said softly as the din of their friends’ enthusiastic voices dimmed. “Things are changing.” Noticing Katara’s look of concern he smiled. “That’s not bad, you know. These are good changes. We’re growing as people. It wouldn’t do for us to be exactly as we were seven years ago and never change.”

“That’s true,” Katara agreed, looping her arm around his and leaning against him.

“But I always feel a little bit sad when these things end. I know I’ll see them again, but part of me always wonders if our responsibilities will make us drift apart.”

Katara chuckled as she rose up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I doubt that. Besides, this chapter of our lives might be ending, but a new one is just beginning.”

“And so it is,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “So it is.”


End file.
